Fuego y Hielo
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Un secuestro muchos años atras la habian mantenido en una especie de letargo hasta que ese dia el fuego destruyo las murallas que la mantenian prisionera, solo que en lugar de escapar tuvo que verse sometida a la intimidante presencia del nuevo conquistador, el silencioso y distante la observa de una forma que hace que ella desee conocerlo mejor
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí estoy yo con una nueva creación, debo decir que todo pasa porque estoy releyendo la saga canción de hielo y fuego y no pude evitar inspirarme para esta historia, en un principio iba a ser un one-shot pero…. Yo no soy exactamente buena en ellos así que nació otro capi… Y luego otro… Y otro más, en fin… es realmente un short fic… ya incluso lo termine pero lo iré publicando semanalmente para dejar que disfruten un poco del suspenso… También debo decir que hay detalles que son de otras sagas pues simplemente aparecieron mientras escribía y ya no podía quitarlo pero sinceramente esta únicamente inspirado en canción de hielo y fuego y repito inspirado no tiene ninguna relación con su loca trama ni nada tan profundo que nos vaya a dejar con secuelas por lo que podamos leer (Yo todavía traumatizada por como acabo la serie y el desgraciado libro que no sale)… Naruto es única y exclusivamente de Kishimoto, si fuera mío ni siquiera habría que pensar quienes serian los protagonistas jajajaja… Hable demasiado, espero sus comentarios! Ahora si, a disfrutar!**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El aire caliente bailaba sobre su cuerpo hizo que su conciencia volviera lentamente a ella, sus ojos buscaron centrarse en algún objeto conocido de esa habitación, un jadeo escapo de sus labios al tiempo que intentaba alzarse en su posición, el aire se calentaba a una velocidad que empezó a ponerla nerviosa y las columnas de humo negro aparecían a través de la única ventana a la que tenía acceso desde la torre donde había despertado muchos días atrás.

Su visión se nublo justo cuando logro ponerse de pie sintiendo como a una de sus piernas llegaba una cálida y húmeda sensación obligándola a centrar su atención en un lugar especifico entre su estrecha cintura y el hueso de su cadera, todo su cuerpo vibro asustado al ver la mancha carmesí que empezaba a extenderse entre los pliegues de seda turquesa que había llevado el día que todo se había convertido en una pesadilla.

"No… Otra vez no" Pensó aterrorizada intentando controlar el temblor que ya amenazaba con volverla a tumbar sobre sus rodillas un murmullo apagado llegaba a través del único acceso al exterior, avanzo con paso nervioso hasta la ventana, su estomago se retorció contra sus costillas justo cuando el murmullo de metal contra metal lograba alcanzarla, apoyo todo su peso en el borde desigual de la ventana clavándose uno de los bordes en la herida abierta, apretó sus dientes aguantando el gemido de dolor que quiso escapar.

Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver eran montones de carne ennegrecida, cuerpos mutilados y sin vida, el gran mural de piedra que anteriormente había bloqueado parte de su visión ahora estaba totalmente devastado bajo las llamas que todavía se negaban a morir en los bordes por donde seguramente habían logrado penetrar el casi perfecto nivel de defensa que poseía la fortaleza.

Parte de la pared de roca que formaba la habitación donde había sido recluida ardía en muchos lugares haciendo que cada cierto tiempo pedazos gigantes de piedra negra cayera sobre los cuerpos mutilados por donde probablemente habrían entrado sus asesinos, podía sentir la ansiedad de aquella verdad congelarla contra el borde conocido de la ventana.

-Hime-sama…- Fue un vago murmullo que llego del otro lado de la espaciosa y vacía habitación lo que hizo que con dificultad lograra separarse de su lugar y avanzara intentando dar con la persona que la había llamado.

-Donde… Donde estas?- Gimió al dar varios pasos de forma temblorosa, apretó los dientes al sentir la presión sobre su herida el cálido contacto se había hecho más pesado contra su suave piel pero el avanzar rápido probablemente hacia más grande su herida en la cadera, un sutil movimiento entre las sedas que anteriormente habían estado como separación del lugar se encontraban revueltas y ocultaban fácilmente el cuerpo de una persona.

Sus ojos se nublaron al ver que entre las sedas manchadas de sangre se encontraba su nodriza, una mujer bastante mayor que había llegado con ella a esas tierras extrañas años atrás, quien le había servido con abnegación sin importar que antes hubieran sido igualmente rehenes pero con libertad de pasear por los coloridos jardines que celosamente protegían los señores del mar.

-Kami… No… Tu no- Gimió sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas al tiempo que se dejaba caer junto al cuerpo de la mujer, vio como aletearon los grisáceos parpados de la nodriza dejando a la vista sus ojos nacarados, tan iguales a los de ella misma. –Sekai-obachan- Jadeo por lo debajo al sentir el roce tembloroso y extrañamente cálido de la mujer que tenía en su regazo.

-Hime-sama…- Volvió a decir marcando las pálidas mejillas con rastros de su sangre, negó pesadamente al ver como poco a poco las lagrimas empezaban a empapar ese rostro tan elegante que había visto crecer con orgullo. –Debe… Debe escapar- Le urgió empezando a toser.

-No te dejare… No con ellos- Negó enérgicamente al tiempo que atrapaba entre sus pequeñas manos la de la mujer que había sido como una madre para ella. –Que le hiciste?- Interrogo recordando vagamente como había terminado inconsciente en ese lugar.

-No podía dejar que le hiciera daño Hime-sama…- Empezó a explicar entre pesadas respiraciones, la sangre había empezado a escapar también por sus labios haciendo que la menor solo gimoteara superficialmente y apoyara su rostro en el suave pecho de su nodriza.

-No tenias que impedirlo el… Él es quien nos… Nos cuido todos estos años- Su siempre suave voz sonaba amortiguada contra los pliegues de lino que eran el traje de su compañera de vida. –Sabíamos que lo haría… Él lo haría tarde o temprano- Acepto sintiendo como su pecho se contraía al sentir como la respiración se hacía cada vez más distante una inhalación de la siguiente.

-Usted era su rehén Hime-sama… El la tomo de su hogar- Le recordó sintiendo como contra su pecho la joven princesa negaba con energía ocultando infructuosamente su llanto. –El se fue porque… La fortaleza está siendo atacada- Confeso justo cuando su respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más aguda.

-Quienes…-

-Huya Hime-sama… Huya ahora que puede- Le volvió a decir liberando su mano de las suaves manos de la joven. –La puerta quedo abierta cuando él salió de la habitación… Baja por las escaleras que están a la derecha-

-Demo…- Intento negarse nuevamente pero los murmullos anteriormente fáciles de ignorar empezaban a crecer como ecos a través de las paredes de la habitación. –No quiero dejarte- Confeso intentando contener sus ganas de echarse a llorar nuevamente.

-Hime-sama… Tiene algo que esta extinto en esta tierra… Si el señor sigue con vida no dudara en tomarla como sea- Su voz empezaba a apagarse y su protegida seguía sin dar indicios de moverse. –Huya y descubra su libertad Hime-sama- Agrego viendo como sus perlados ojos se abrían con sorpresa y las lagrimas escaparon pero logro que aceptara a duras penas.

Libero sus piernas del peso muerto de su nodriza, gimió intentando darse fuerzas para alejarse de esos ojos que la admiraban luchar para nuevamente ponerse de pie, la seda turquesa ya no brillaba sobre su cuerpo, el camino cálido que marcaba su sangre sobre su muslo la hizo morder su labio y empezar a marchar hacia la puerta totalmente abierta.

El metal chispeo muy cerca de su posición haciendo que instintivamente se lanzara contra la pared, su espalda golpeo el irregular borde haciéndola contener un gemido de dolor, el pasillo estaba cubierto por un manto de oscuridad que la aterro pero pudo distinguir las chispas que dejaban escapar las espadas en el hueco que había a su izquierda haciéndola avanzar totalmente contra la pared en la dirección contraria.

"Aguanta" Se dijo raspando sus manos contra la pared, su pie fue el primero en encontrar un escalón que la hizo tambalearse hacia un lado, clavo sus dedos en el borde irregular a su espalda destruyendo sus siempre cuidadas uñas, se mordió el labio inferior y empezó un lento y aterrador descenso.

 _-Búsquenla!-_ Escucho una voz conocida haciendo eco en los huecos a su alrededor, solo dos segundos habían pasado cuando escucho una cantidad considerable de pesados pasos empezar a desplazarse en su dirección, sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre al morderse con fuerza el labio y dejándose guiar por su instinto empezó a correr a través del oscuro y zigzagueante pasillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una fila de soldados con lanzas y espadas brillantes retrocedían dos pasos para dejarle el camino abierto para que pudiera acceder hacia la estructura parcialmente chamuscada, un establo abandonado lo recibía con languidez al no tener las puertas de madera que siempre mantenían protegidos a los caballos en las épocas más frías del año, sus ojos pasearon vagamente por todos los posibles escondites de esa antigua estructura.

-Todos los miembros de la fortaleza que se rindieron están bajo custodia en el salón principal del castillo- Uno de los soldados menciono haciendo que el centrara toda su atención en el, sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en la entrada del establo y luego nuevamente en los soldados.

-Donde está Naruto?- Interrogo distraídamente fijándose nuevamente en la parte más oscura de la estructura que se levantaba ante todo su escuadrón, sus entrenados ojos descubrieron un ligero movimiento al final del establo, fue tan fugaz que casi dudo de sí mismo, pudo escuchar al mismo soldado responderle algo pero sus sentidos ya estaban enfocados totalmente en la oscuridad al final del establo.

Sus largas piernas empezaron a moverse antes de que su cerebro procesara la orden de revisar lo que probablemente sería solo una corriente de aire, sus sentidos se agudizaron al instante que sintió la sombra del inseguro tejado que se alzaba muy por encima de su cabeza, las piedras manchadas se mantenían en su posición a duras penas haciendo que el establo se estremeciera bajo el simple roce de una ligera brisa.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer el sutil sonido de una respiración entrecortada, su mano se poso firmemente en el mango de su katana, controlo sus profundas respiraciones haciéndolas más lentas y bajas preparado para un ataque sorpresa, apretó sus labios cuando llego a la ultima separación del establo.

Transcurrieron solo dos respiraciones cuando la sombra se lanzo sobre él quien por instinto retrocedió un paso y se agacho para golpear justo la muñeca que sostenía el oscuro puñal, giro sobre si mismo llevándose consigo la muñeca de su atacante y doblándola contra su espalda inmovilizo totalmente a su enemigo.

-Onegai…- La suave y aterrada voz llego a sus oídos haciendo que sus ojos se centraran en el menudo cuerpo que sujetaba violentamente contra su pecho, una cascada de cabellos negros azulados se movió al dejar escapar aquella suplica, detallo entonces la estrecha espalda cubierta con un muy ligero y destrozado vestido de sedas turquesa, frunció el ceño y con un ágil movimiento libero bruscamente a la mujer haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y dejándola justo frente a sus ojos.

Se sorprendió de encontrar una mirada perlada en medio de un pálido y sonrojado rostro, una de sus mejillas estaba manchada de sangre, sus labios entreabiertos temblaban al saberse descubierta y la parte baja del vestido estaba teñido de carmesí, se cruzo de brazos al sorprenderse detallando a la asustada mujer ante sí.

-Tu señor ha sido derrotado- Informo sin dejar de admirar las expresiones que bailaban en medio del rostro de su nueva prisionera, la escucho jadear y tambalearse hacia un lado sus pequeñas manos volaron a sujetarse de una división dejando caer todo su peso ante su intensa mirada.

-Por Kami…- Gimió sin atreverse a separar su mirada del hombre frente a ella, todavía sentía el hormigueo que la cercanía había causado en ella, apretó sus dedos a la madera jadeando al sentir un nuevo punto de dolor justo donde él había logrado golpearla para quitarle el puñal que había conseguido en el pequeño espacio por donde había logrado salir de la torre del castillo.

Sus ojos recorrieron al hombre frente a ella, era por mucho más alto que ella, su pecho el doble de ancho que el suyo, los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban perfectamente bajo el cuero manchado que cubría escasamente su piel llena de cicatrices, su rostro hacia un contraste aterrador, sus rasgos elegantes y despiadados podían no ir totalmente acorde con el cuerpo de guerrero que poseía, su cabello tan negro como las noches sin luna y sus ojos aun más oscuros la hicieron temblar, el dolor de la herida en su cadera la había agotado en todos los sentidos y sabia que no podría estar consciente más tiempo.

La mirada aterrada de la mujer lo recorría descaradamente, tal vez buscando una forma de escapar pero aunque se veía asustada no parecía dispuesta a correr de tener la oportunidad, parecía medir la forma de atacarlo, la vio morder fuertemente su labio inferior rompiendo nuevamente una herida reciente, su sangre brillante bajo por su pálida piel y las gotas quedaron suspendidas frente a ella justo cuando el pequeño cuerpo se lanzo sobre él, subió sus brazos protegiendo su pecho y cuello pero se sorprendió de sentir como se volvía a separar de el llevándose consigo la katana.

-Detente- Ordeno la voz grave del hombre justo cuando sus manos temblorosas lograban liberar la brillante espada de su funda, era tan pesada que casi la hizo caer de rodillas, abrió ligeramente sus piernas para recuperar el equilibrio gimió al sentir la molestia de la herida en su cadera dejando a la vista la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

-No me llevaras… No con el…- Su voz sonó dos tonos más agudo que la primera vez que la escucho hablar. –Primero muerta- Confeso logrando estabilizar la punta de la larga hoja frente a su estrecho pecho.

Su cuerpo se congelo al entender aquellas simples palabras, su mirada recorrió nuevamente a la mujer encontrando los sutiles detalles que gritaban su verdadera naturaleza, no era un miembro voluntario de aquella fortaleza, las gotas de su sangre marcaban un camino de violencia que tal vez no debió haber vivido, levanto sus manos en símbolo de rendición justo cuando sintió una tercera persona llegar rápidamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Espera- La grave y tranquila voz del pelinegro frente a ella la puso aun más nerviosa y apretando sus manos en el áspero mango pego un poco más la punta sobre su pecho sintiendo el murmullo de la seda bajo el filo de la katana, grito asustada cuando unas anchas manos apretaron el agarre de sus manos sobre el mango y con un ágil movimiento aparto en un segundo la punta de su pequeño cuerpo, el calor se un amplio pecho se pego nuevamente a su espalda y sus manos fueron atrapadas por segunda vez en su espalda baja.

-Tu eres a quien el señor ha estado buscando no?- Una grave voz llego a sus oídos, se giro todo lo que la incómoda posición le permitió encontrándose con un alto hombre de brillante cabello dorado y unos intensos ojos azules, su corazón golpeo sus costillas obligándola a removerse con fuerza de su prisión.

-Onegai…- Salió una súplica intentando mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ese rubio hombre, sus ojos se nublaron volviendo a centrarse en el pelinegro que admiraba toda la escena de forma ausente. –Mátame onegai demo no… No me entregues a él- Hablo entre sollozos llevando su cuerpo lo más lejos que la prisión de aquellas anchas manos le permitían, sus hombros se tensaron llenándola de un agudo dolor que recorrió todos su cuerpo.

-Suéltala- Pidió la grave voz del pelinegro, sus ojos siguieron al pequeño cuerpo cuando cayó de rodillas ante él, sus pálidos brazos marcados con rasguños y hematomas le daban una idea de que era lo que ella no soportaba.

-Toda la fortaleza cayó… Los sobrevivientes están en la sala principal esperando por ti- El rubio volvió a hablar cruzándose de brazos al ver que su compañero solo parecía detallar a la mujer entre ellos. –Hay que decidir qué vamos a hacer con Deidara-

"Deidara sigue vivo" Pensó aterrada todavía apoyada sobre sus rodillas, su cuerpo gritaba en todos los lugares donde sabia tenía heridas, le dolían incluso sitios que no sabía que tenía en su cuerpo, las voces graves a su alrededor parecían discutir algo en un idioma que ella no reconoció.

Sus lagrimas cálidas bajaron por sus mejillas haciéndola sentir impotente ante aquellos hombres, sabía que no resistiría más tiempo toda esa situación, cubrió su rostro con sus manos ocultando su debilidad de esos guerreros, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo paralizante de lo que podrían hacerle.

-Puedes caminar?- Nuevamente la voz grave del pelinegro lleno sus sentidos, el delgado cuerpo de la mujer se encogió sobre sí mismo un poco más al escucharlo hablar, Sasuke gruño impaciente y se giro para encontrar su mirada con su rubio compañero.

-Llévala… Hay que acabar con esto antes de que se ponga el sol- Hablo ahora más relajado el rubio que cruzándose de brazos se giro para emprender su marcha hasta el exterior.

Sasuke bajo su mirada viendo como la mujer todavía temblaba sobre su cuerpo perdida en unos pensamientos que él no se preocupo por descifrar, bufo derrotado y sin siquiera decir una palabra se agacho para tomar a la mujer de la cintura y llevarla sobre su hombro.

Grito con fuerza al sentir como unas manos la tomaban sin delicadeza de la cintura y caía de cualquier forma sobre algo caliente, sus piernas se estiraron vergonzosamente sobre el pecho descubierto del hombre y sus manos se aferraron instintivamente al cuero que cubría parte de esa ancha espalda.

La sentía luchar contra su agarre, haciendo que cada paso fuera incomodo, controlo sus sentidos recorriendo el lugar que los rodeaba asegurándose de que solo ella se encontraba escondida en esa insegura estructura, entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol del atardecer le dio de lleno en los ojos notando como los pocos soltados que vagaban por los alrededores centraban su atención en el.

-Llamen a los sanadores- Pidió neutralmente notando como algunos de los soldados mantenían sus heridas al margen, incluso el mismo había ignorado conscientemente la herida superficial que latía en su brazo desocupado. –Resguarden todo el castillo hasta estar seguros que no será atacada, vigilen los accesos y mantengan al resto en los barcos hasta que estemos seguros que nada podrá volver a penetrar en la fortaleza- Empezó a dar órdenes ignorando olímpicamente las suplicas y sollozos que la mujer que llevaba consigo realizaba.

-Onegai… No me deje con el… Máteme…- Soltaba las palabras al azar repitiéndolas una y otra vez, como una especie de petición que esperaba fuera cumplida, el movimiento fluido del pelinegro luego de que hablo con hombres que no se dignaron a mirarla la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, sabía que pronto volvería a ver a su secuestrador y prefería morir antes de saberse nuevamente bajo esa intensa mirada azul que la analizaba desde que tenía memoria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El amplio salón principal del castillo de la fortaleza de sal estaba completamente lleno de gente, las estatuas en cada puerta cumplían su función de hacer sentir a todos los prisioneros vigilados y aunque las alfombras estaban cubiertas de suciedad y sangre seca no habían perdido su majestuosidad, el trono que se levantaba al final del salón estaba rodeado de pesadas cadenas oscuras, donde los rumores decían que los señores del mar colocaban a sus prisioneros, cubriéndolos lentamente de sal hasta que perdían la vida en medio de alucinaciones causadas por los brujos a sus servicios.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al encontrar a la joven de cabellos dorados arrodillada junto al actual señor del mar, sus rasgos tan similares lo ponían nervioso, ambos de largo cabello rubio con unos ojos de un azul tan pálido y brillante como nunca había visto, lo llamaban el color de las playas en calma, vio como la mujer se movió intentando hablar con el hombre haciendo que las cadenas sobre sus muñecas se movieran lánguidamente notando así que el hombre también poseía unas esposas incluso más gruesas que las que rodeaban a su hermana menor.

Vio como varias espadas se levantaban a muy pocos centímetros de los únicos herederos de la fortaleza de sal, mas sin embargo la mujer no parecía tener miedo de los soldados, su mirada asustada solo estaba dirigida al hombre frente a ella.

-Sepárenla- Ordeno en voz alta captando la atención de todos los presentes, sus ojos se encontraron con los azul pálido de la mujer justo cuando uno de los soldados jalaba las cadenas que la tenían prisionera apartándola definitivamente del hombre, lo vio cruzarse de brazos resignado a saberse totalmente a merced de quienes habían invadido sus tierras.

-No puede hacer esto!- Grito la aguda voz de la mujer haciendo que el nuevamente centrara su atención en ella, un rio dorado bailaba alrededor de su delgado cuerpo llegando un poco mas debajo de sus delicadas caderas, sus ojos de azul pálido lo miraban con furia retándolo silenciosamente. –Mi hermano no ha hecho nada que este contra los tratados, no tienen el derecho de venir aquí y…- Su voz se apago al instante que escucho la burlesca risa de quien ella se esmeraba en proteger.

-No quisiera que te castigaran a ti también por mis pecados pequeña tonta- La voz altiva del señor del mar hizo que todas las miradas se centraran en el. –No creo que el Uchiha tenga las pruebas suficientes para haber llegado a este lugar como lo hizo… Así que realmente quienes deberían temer algún tipo de reprimenda son ustedes-

-No te hagas el listo Deidara… Sasuke no iba a dejar las cosas así… Tu no cumpliste con tu parte del acuerdo, incluso cuando el ya había entregado lo que pediste- Defendió sintiéndose cada vez mas exasperado, frunció el ceño al ver como el otro rubio solo sonreía complacido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Esta aquí no?- Su voz con un tono de retador hizo que Naruto apretara sus dientes conteniendo su rabia, amplió su sonrisa un poco mas y señalo hacia un lado donde se mantenía a duras penas la delgada rubia, con el movimiento de sus manos hizo tintinear las pesadas cadenas que lo mantenían indefenso a los designios de sus conquistadores. –Nunca me negué a enviarla con ellos solo… Iba a extrañar enormemente su presencia- Agrego con un falso tono de voz adolorido.

-Deidara basta- Tranquilizo su voz con esas dos palabras viendo con cierta satisfacción como su contrario endureció sus facciones al ver que no había logrado ningún efecto sobre él. –Los señores de las montañas nos informaron que habías rechazado la propuesta de los Uchiha y que la enviarías una vez recibieras a los soldados que te habían prometido por ella… Cuando a los Uchiha les dijiste que debía estar allí hace cuanto?... Dos meses atrás-

-Detente!- La aguda voz de la mujer a unos metros de ellos capto la atención de ambos rubios, sus rosadas mejillas brillaban por las lagrimas que estaba derramando, su corazón latía irregularmente al volver a ser el centro de atención. –Gomen… Yo no quería ir… Las tierras del norte me dan miedo… Son unos barbaros, lo he escuchado- Confeso dejando que su llanto llenara toda su estancia.

-Cállate Ino!- Grito el antiguo señor de la fortaleza, tiro de sus cadenas acercándose peligrosamente a la delgada mujer que solo sollozaba sin apartar su mirada de su hermano mayor. –Eres tan tonta como nuestra madre- Soltó acido tomándola por los hombros.

Naruto al ver como Deidara presionaba cada vez mas fuerte a la delicada rubia se interpuso entre ellos, empujo el ligero cuerpo de la menor tas su espalda sintiéndola sollozar con más fuerza, tal vez aliviada o por el miedo que le producía estar viviendo una invasión luego de tantos años de paz que le habían proporcionado los tratados.

Iba a soltar una maldición cuando las pesadas puertas de uno de los lados se abrió completamente, suspiro aliviado al encontrar su mirada con la oscura y siempre distante mirada de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, una ligera sonrisa adorno sus labios al ver como parecía incomodo por traer consigo a la mujer que había logrado escapar de casi todas las redadas de la fortaleza, solo por la terquedad del pelinegro es que había ido a revisar cada posible escondite que la fortaleza atacada pudiera tener.

El pelinegro llego a paso rápido hasta quedar frente a su rubio compañero, los bajos jadeos de la mujer que llevaba consigo habían dejado de ser molestos cuando la sintió resignarse al contacto que estaban teniendo, sin mucha delicadeza la dejo caer de cualquier forma ante él y ante el trono del castillo donde se encontraban todos los sobrevivientes, escucho un murmullo elevarse a su alrededor al dejar a la vista su pálido y perfecto rostro.

El tintinear de las cadenas se hizo mas frenético haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio y solo los conquistadores centraron su atención en el rubio que estaba unos escalones sobre ellos, el pelinegro en cambio bajo su mirada hasta la menuda mujer que estaba frente a él viendo como esta se congelaba totalmente al enlazar su mirada con el rubio prisionero.

-Maldita mujer!- Gruño ácidamente el rubio jalando todo lo que daban las cadenas para acercarse a la ojiblanca, su vestido de seda roto dejaba a la vista parte de su pálida piel que aunque se encontraba cubierta de rasguños y suciedad todavía resultaba tentadora, su rostro lleno de sangre y lagrimas solo hicieron que su rabia aumentara, jalo una vez más cortando ligeramente su piel.

-Onegai…- Gimió la ojiblanca retrocediendo sobre sus rodillas y golpeando las gruesas piernas del pelinegro que la había atrapado de su intento de escape. –Mátame- Pidió nuevamente encontrando fugazmente su mirada asustada con la mirada inexpresiva de su captor, este arrugo su ceño y dejo de verla para admirar ahora al rubio que luchaba contra las cadenas que lo mantenían controlado.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla maldito Uchiha, no la veas! Nadie puede verla!- Grito enloquecido haciendo que el soldado que lo sujetaba de las cadenas se tambaleara ante la fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo contra su agarre, su piel se corto totalmente dejando que su sangre empezara a correr rápidamente por el acero así como manchando sus ropas de tonos cálidos que caracterizaban a la fortaleza de sal.

Su ceño se frunció aun mas al ver como el rubio luchaba impulsivamente contra las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero, paseo sus ojos por el resto de los habitantes del castillo dándose cuenta que algunas admiraban con sorpresa y cierta tristeza a la mujer ante él, algunos en cambio la observaban con asco y murmuraban con quienes estaban más cerca haciendo que un nuevo murmullo creciera por todo el salón.

-Quien… Quien es ella?- Fue la suave voz de la rubia la que pareció romper el hechizo de la ojiblanca y termino de revelar su verdadera situación en aquella fortaleza, el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y avanzo el paso que había marcado como distancia entre la pálida mujer que se encontraba a sus pies todo ese frágil cuerpo parecía a punto de saltar para intentar huir de aquellos ojos que la admiraban descaradamente, la sintió retroceder con nerviosismo y su estrecha espalda se apoyo en sus piernas buscando esconderse de todas esas miradas que se empeñaban en estudiarla, el ligero contacto entre sus cuerpos enloqueció definitivamente al rubio que logro liberarse y en un instante había caído sobre el delicado cuerpo de la ojiblanca tumbando en el proceso al pelinegro.

-Siempre fuiste una maldición!- Le gruño el rubio apretando el fino cuello de la ojiblanca entre sus anchas manos, su cuerpo totalmente apoyado en el de ella lo embriago de una forma que sabia no volvería a sentir. –Porque no pudiste solo ser mía desde el comienzo?- Le pregunto clavando su azulina mirada en ella, la vio jadear con terror al tiempo que simplemente se quedaba mortalmente quieta bajo su cuerpo.

Sasuke logro ponerse de pie un segundo después de haber sido golpeado con fuerza por una de las cadenas que debían mantener quieto al señor del lugar, apretó sus dientes al sentir el punzante dolor en uno de sus costados y girándose sobre si mismo miro con incredulidad como el ancho cuerpo del rubio cubriera totalmente el de la ojiblanca, gruño dejando que su furia cubriera todos sus sentidos y cayó sobre la espalda del rubio para separarlo de la indefensa mujer.

Todos los soldados empezaron a moverse frenéticamente alrededor de los hombres en el suelo, el pequeño cuerpo de la extranjera apenas y era visible desde su posición obligándola a abrazarse a sí misma, la vergüenza la obligo a apartar la mirada al ver como las pálidas piernas de la mujer se abrían vulgarmente recibiendo una de las gruesas piernas de su hermano mayor.

-Sasuke!- Grito la grave voz del rubio que sin pensarlo demasiado salto para ayudar al pelinegro a separar al enloquecido Deidara de la misteriosa mujer de ojos color de luna, las cadenas amenazaban peligrosamente sus extremidades al tiempo que golpeaban sin piedad una de las piernas del pelinegro que estaba sobre la espalda del rubio.

-Debí haberte matado desde el comienzo…- Susurro el rubio sintiendo como dejaba de pasar aire a través del pálido cuello de su prisionera. –La bruja de tu nodriza me lo dijo, me dijo que debía dejarte ir… Debí matarte para que nadie pueda tenerte- Seguía balbuceando contra la inocente mujer que solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente, su rodilla encontró el terso interior de los muslos de la mujer haciéndolo jadear quedamente.

-De… Debiste hacerlo- Soltó con dificultad su cantarina voz, con solo su delicado sonido el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa aflojando ligeramente el agarre. –Nunca… Nunca hubiera podido ser tuya- Hablo sin miedo dejando que las lagrimas empezaran a bajar por sus mejillas rindiéndose al ahogo que él le estaba causando.

-Maldita- Dijo con rencor cerrando nuevamente su agarre sintiendo como bajo sus manos los delicados huesos de ese largo cuello crujieron, sonrió con satisfacción justo al segundo que sintió como sus manos eran apartadas con brusquedad de esa tersa piel, jalo nuevamente hacia abajo pero las cadenas golpearon el suelo con más fuerza y lo derribaron hacia un lado.

Los fuertes brazos del pelinegro tiraron una vez mas de las cadenas retirándolo definitivamente de la ojiblanca, sus vista se nublo levemente al ver como las pálidas piernas de la mujer se mantenían abiertas indiscretamente y el rastro de sangre casi negra recorría el interior de sus muslos, se giro dejándose llevar por la rabia que sentía y tomo del cuello al rubio levantándolo toda su estatura.

-Si le has hecho algo a esa mujer no habrá lugar donde puedas ocultarte de mí- Amenazo cerrando sus manos en el grueso cuello del hombre, los ojos enloquecidos del rubio se centraron momentáneamente en los oscuros del Uchiha.

-Esta muerta Uchiha- Se burlo el rubio recuperando superficialmente su pasividad característica. –La bruja de la nieve esta muerta- Dijo mas alto empezando a sonreír sin importarle que las manos del pelinegro se apretaron en su cuello cortando definitivamente el paso de aire a sus pulmones.

Sus manos hormiguearon al escuchar tal seguridad en las palabras de su enemigo y sin contenerse dejo que sus puños encontraran aquel inmaculado rostro, el primer golpe hizo crujir sus nudillos al emitir un sordo sonido al impactar en la piel del contrario, el segundo golpeo más abajo haciendo que las cadenas tintinearan a su alrededor, jalo una inconscientemente y los pesados eslabones enfriaron sus puños y con un ágil movimiento la cerro alrededor del pecho del rubio que jadeo horrorizado por lo que estaba sucediéndole.

-Detente!- Grito la aguda voz de la única rubia del lugar, el lugar estaba terriblemente silencioso, casi como si solo esas cinco personas estuvieran en el lugar, intento moverse pero sus propias ataduras se lo impidieron haciéndola caer de rodillas. –Onegai! No puede hacer esto… No puede-

-Puedo hacerlo y lo hare- Respondió fríamente el pelinegro apretando aun mas los eslabones en el pecho del rubio, sus manos se movían con agilidad logrando cerrar el nudo para romper aquella columna.

-Espera un poco Sasuke- Fue la grave y nerviosa voz de su compañero de batallas lo que hizo que se detuviera por unos segundos. –Vinimos con un objetivo… Este definitivamente no es- Completo avanzando rápidamente hacia donde los dos hombres se encontraban, irónicamente estaban justo frente al trono de sal rodeados de varias cadenas que golpeaban pesadamente unas con otras, haciéndole más difícil su acceso a ellos.

Los ojos furiosos del pelinegro seguían clavados en los casi ausentes del rubio bajo sus ataduras, la sangre corría pesadamente por todo su rostro y se perdía entre sus elegantes ropas, apretó uno de los eslabones haciendo que el pecho de su prisionero crujiera y sonrió de manera perversa intento jalar una vez mas pero el rígido contacto de otras manos sobre las cadenas evito que siguiera moviéndose.

-Detente ya- Ordeno el rubio clavando su mirada en la opaca de su mejor amigo, este gruño como una amenaza pero no inmuto de ninguna forma a su compañero. –Debemos descubrir quién era ella y porque nadie sabía que hacia aquí- Hablo objetivamente despejando definitivamente la racionalidad del pelinegro.

-Maldita sea- Soltó entre dientes dejando de mala gana las cadenas que cayeron en medio de un estrepito a los pies del trono, sus ojos dejaron los de su mejor amigo y se centraron en el cuerpo inerte a unos metros de su posición, vio como la mujer rubia estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de la hojiblanca, había estirado sus piernas y las cubrió con los restos de su vestido de seda.

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia recorriendo la distancia que lo separaba de esa menuda mujer, vio como la rubia se estremeció y sintió su temor desde su posición, sus rosadas manos lastimadas por las pesadas cadenas lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-Kiba…- Llamo todavía detallando a las mujeres frente a él, sintió los pasos de su compañero avanzar entre los presentes del salón, era el único sonido que rompía el silencio en el que habían sumergido desde el momento que el cruzo las puertas de ese lugar.

-Todas las entradas están doblemente custodiadas, y por donde penetramos la fortaleza están puestas las catapultas de sobrepeso para frenar alguna invasión- Explico asumiendo que por eso había sido llamado por el pelinegro.

-Quítale las cadenas a la mujer- Ordeno señalando a la rubia haciendo que esta subiera su rostro y se encontrara con sus ojos asustados. –Y has que traten las heridas de ambas- Concluyo girándose sobre sí mismo y marchando hasta el exterior del salón, había sido suficiente por un día y algo dentro de sí le decía que toda aquella situación se saldría de control tarde o temprano.

" **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

 **Bien hasta aquí el capitulo uno… Tampoco tienen nombres porque como dije la idea original era un one-shot que se extendió y por eso decidí dividirlo en pocos capítulos, ojala entiendan la trama y sobre todo la disfruten! Un besito! Se les quiere!**

 **Ahhhh…. Pido por favor dejen sus comentarios! Para saber qué clase de escritora soy y si todavía tengo el toque… Prometo actualizar pronto mis dos long fic que tengo en pleno proceso, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uy! Qué bueno que les gusto la historia! De verdad que a mí me gusto mucho escribirla! Es difícil de describir la emoción que sentí cuando la idea fluyo con tal naturalidad que me di cuenta que hay cosas que no hay que extender demasiado, esta como dije en el primer capítulo es una historia corta! Así que bueno… Masashi sigue siendo el Naruto y todos los personajes que aquí aparecen! Creo que en su totalidad son los personajes de él, de mi creación no hay ninguno! Creo… Igual bueno que tengan una buena lectura!**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El aire fresco de la mañana golpeo su rostro haciéndolo suspirar con pesadez, sus ojos se perdían en los jardines internos de la fortaleza de sal, estos eran definitivamente como siempre se había escuchado que eran, unos paraísos en medio de la sal, el sonido de los pájaros a su alrededor así como también a los sirvientes ir y venir quitando y poniendo platos mantenía sus sentidos alerta pero ajenos a su raciocinio, giro sobre sí mismo con aburrimiento al escuchar la siempre alegre risa de su compañero encontrándolo ya sentado ante el gigantesco comedor en el balcón principal del castillo.

-Hoy tampoco piensas desayunar?- Interrogo la siempre alegre voz del rubio, las horas desde el momento que invadieron la fortaleza de sal habían pasado con una velocidad sorprendente para ambos, poco a poco las horas y los días se habían vuelto semanas y todavía se veía muy lejano el momento de volver con sus familias en el norte.

-Donde está Ino?- Pregunto ignorando lo que el rubio le había dicho, lo vio arrugar el ceño justo cuando terminaba de tragar el gran bocado que había colocado en su boca, hizo una mueca aburrido al verlo intentar controlar la tos que le había causado el ligero ahogo.

-Debe estar en la torre principal- Se resigno a responder tomando un sorbo del vaso con jugo que tenía a su alcance. –Porque todas las mañanas me haces la misma pregunta?- Curioseo cortando un trozo más pequeño en caso de una nueva sorpresa, sin embargo sus sentidos estaban totalmente centrados en su amigo.

-Debería bajar a desayunar en la mesa- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a centrar su mirada en el colorido jardín que tenían a su disposición, sus ojos notaron un ligero movimiento en la esquina más alejada del verde paisaje su cuerpo se tenso haciendo que un sonido ronco escapara desde el fondo de su garganta.

-Todavía no está totalmente cómoda con este… Cambio de situación- Lo último lo dijo con cierto tono de duda que hizo que el pelinegro se congelara en su posición. –Por cierto, ya sé de donde viene nuestra invitada misteriosa- Agrego sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, sabía desde semanas atrás que el pelinegro sentía cierta curiosidad por la verdadera historia de la mujer de ojos perla.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, uno comiendo con lentitud dándole tiempo a su acompañante de suplicar por la información que sabia le interesaba y el otro admirando el delgado y pálido cuerpo al otro lado del jardín, su cabello brillo como un cielo sin luna al entrar en contacto con los brillantes rayos de sol, su largo cabello le servía como un manto que parecía esconderla de todos los que se dignaban a admirarla de mas, esa mañana llevaba un ligero vestido de seda color salmón, el cinturón con medallones de oro marcaban su estrecha cintura dejando a la vista su perfecta forma de sirena.

-Que sabes de ella- Se resigno a preguntar escuchando el murmullo de la risa mal disimulada de su amigo, sus ojos se negaron a separarse del rutinario paseo que ella hacia los jardines del castillo, detallo sus pálidos dedos acariciar distraídamente una que otra planta, haciendo que las flores brillaran con intensidad ante el fondo blanco de sus manos, la vio subir su mirada perlada y encontrarse silenciosamente con la de él, como cada mañana ella se limito a asentir en forma de saludo y escondió rápidamente su rostro porque sabía se empezaba a colorear de la manera más extraña que él había visto, primero la punta de su perfilada nariz, regándose el color carmesí por sus pómulos extendiéndose hasta sus orejas y cuello, dándole un tono tan rosado a su piel que parecía pintado.

-Es de una familia del sur, muy al sur… Según lo que logre conseguir ella lleva aquí casi cinco años- Empezó a hablar sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía a repetir lo que había escuchado de boca de los soldados que la habían traído siendo apenas una niña. –Deidara logro sacarla de la protección de su familia y la mantuvo oculta todos estos años- Agrego alejando el plato de su rostro y poniéndose de pie en un fluido movimiento.

Los pasos lentos y relajados tensaron al pelinegro en su posición, viendo como la mujer de mirada perlada pareció presentir al nuevo espectador y su cuerpo se puso rígido, sus manos se congelaron sobre el arbusto que tenia las más exóticas y brillantes rosas, de un hermoso tono lavanda que contrastaba a la perfección con la palidez de su piel, escucho el suspiro bajo de su amigo obligándolo a girarse para estudiarlo de reojo.

-Ella solo veía a su nodriza y a Deidara… El había dado instrucciones precisas para que ningún soldado pudiera verla bajo ningún concepto, incluso torturo y desapareció a algunos que se habían cruzado por equivocación con ella, se convirtió en señorita en esta cárcel camuflada- Siguió comentando al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos resignado a que esa menuda mujer le tuviera un terror insano a la atención que él pudiera prestarle.

-Porque su familia no la busco?- Curioso por saber quién era realmente la joven mujer dejo escapar sus dudas en voz alta, sonrió de lado al ver como ella se sobresalto al cruzarse con uno de sus soldados, noto como el hombre se puso nervioso al tenerla tan cerca haciendo que dejara caer la lanza que llevaba en las manos, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de incomodidad al ver como ella se inclinaba al mismo tiempo que el hombre y sus manos se encontraron en el mismo lugar sobre la lanza caída, la vio tensarse pero el soldado solo había tragado grueso y parecía no poder apartar su mirada de ella empezando a molestar al pelinegro.

-Eso es lo que no logro descifrar todavía… Creo saber quiénes son sus familiares demo, no logro entender cómo es posible que la dejaran en manos de su secuestrador, los guardias que custodiaban la torre donde ella habitaba son eunucos y dijeron que Deidara nunca se molesto en un posible ataque por ella, ellos mismos se sentían incómodos de verla demasiado tiempo dicen que su belleza es una maldición para los hombres- Respondió admirando con cierta incomodidad como la ojiblanca se había puesto de pie y el soldado todavía estaba arrodillado ante ella, la vio inclinarse ligeramente haciendo que su largo cabello cayera sobre uno de sus hombros rozando el rostro del soldado que ante el contacto se dejo caer de espaldas apartándose definitivamente de ella, su pálido brazo quedo expuesto a la luz del sol al estirarse para intentar ayudarlo pero el solo negó y como pudo se puso de pie para desaparecer totalmente del jardín.

-Creo que tiene un efecto muy extraño en todos los hombres que ella mira fijamente no crees?- Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio dejando de admirar a la joven y centrando toda su atención en su oyente, lo vio totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el lugar donde la pequeña mujer estaba parada, sus brazos estaban tensos sobre su pecho y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea dejando claro que estaba irritado. –Sasuke? Deja de mirarla por un momento quieres?- Lo llamo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro sacándolo totalmente del trance.

-Ino realmente no sabía quién era ella?- Pregunto ácidamente al saberse descubierto, había algo extraño que se removía bajo su piel cada vez que la observaba interactuar con algún hombre, y empezaba a preguntarse si lo que decían sobre ella era una inexplicable realidad. –Deidara que ha dicho?-

-Deidara no es una opción, cada vez que alguien se atreve a preguntarle sobre ella los ataca, incluso hirió a la propia Ino cuando ella quiso saber cómo es que no sabía nada de esa mujer viviendo en el mismo sitio que ella sin cruzársela nunca en cinco años- Respondió dándose por vencido con su testarudo amigo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, una lucha silenciosa se extendió entre ellos al mirarse fijamente, ambos tenían ideas un tanto diferentes en cuanto a qué hacer con la fortaleza conquistada y aunque no era demasiado en serio las peleas por su diferencia de opinión, mas de una vez los había llevado a enfrentamientos físicos.

-Confías en ella?- Naruto se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, nunca era el primero en romper el silencio y bajo esta interrogante entendió que se refería a la hermana menor del antiguo señor del mar.

-No tengo razones para no hacerlo- Respondió dándole definitivamente la espalda al jardín y apoyarse en las rejas que delimitaban esa pequeña terraza donde la familia anterior debía hacer todas las comidas. –Es una mujer Sasuke… Deidara prácticamente la estaba vendiendo al mejor postor debía suponer que alguno intentaría atacarlo una vez se supieran engañados por el-

-Ya habría tenido un ejército juramentado que lo protegería de cualquier ataque, incluso si el ataque lo producía la familia de una parte de los soldados- Explico el pelinegro bajando sus manos y apoyándolas en el balcón, su mente se negó a buscar nuevamente a la menuda mujer y decidió centrar su mirada en los oscuros rompeolas al final de los límites de la fortaleza, el sonido aunque distante le daba cierta sensación de ansiedad que no se permitía mostrar.

-Y que pretendía hacer con ella entonces? Dejarla aquí para siempre? No podía hacerla su esposa…- Intento adivinar el rubio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la expectativa de esa tortuosa idea. –Cuando planeas dejar que se haga el juicio hacia Deidara? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos, incluso varios soldados han decidido volver a nuestras tierras- Dijo ya cansado de hablar de esos temas con el pelinegro, esa rutina había logrado acabar con sus deseos de repetir alguna vez una invasión con el Uchiha.

-Lo hemos discutido mil veces Naruto… Hasta que no sepa quién es Hinata no podremos hacer el juicio… Si su familia decide…-

-Su familia la abandono Sasuke!- Dijo cortando el discurso repetido del pelinegro. –Quien sabe porque razón demo, ella está sola… Nadie ha logrado hacer que hable de cómo se llama su padre y de cómo Deidara la mantenía en este lugar… Ella no hablara contra el… Entiende que el la hizo creer que es su dueño… El centro de toda su vida gira en torno a lo que decida Deidara y actualmente debe estar tan aterrada que no sé cómo no ha intentado tirarse desde su torre- Descargo toda la frustración que aquella repetitiva situación le causaba.

-Se que te molesta tanto como a mí- Se limito a decir el pelinegro entendiendo totalmente la frustración de su amigo, ambos no daban crédito a la extraña situación de la ojiblanca, habían logrado obtener algunas cosas pero, quien era Hinata seguía manteniéndose en el mas celoso de los silencios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El fresco aroma de la eterna primavera de los jardines del castillo la relajaba, todavía había noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño, temiendo un nuevo ataque, alguien más siendo dueño de la fortaleza, alguien más dejándola como prisionera sin cadenas, suspiro empezando a caminar por el frio jardín, sus pies cantaron al sentir la humedad de la grama de un verde tan brillante que la hacia sonreír involuntariamente, desde que podía recordar su lugar favorito era entre las flores, sus bellos colores la hacían pensar en los destellos de los arcoíris nocturnos que todavía recordaba de su infancia, su hermano mayor y su hermana menor compartiendo escapadas para dejarse arropar por la oscuridad de la noche.

Mordió su labio inferior ante el recuerdo, una sensación que se unió a la opresión en sus pulmones al sentirse vigilada y dándose fuerza subió su mirada encontrándola instantáneamente con la oscura y siempre imperturbable mirada del nuevo protector de la fortaleza, asintió con dificultad a modo de saludo sintiendo automáticamente como empezaba a faltarle la respiración y con un rígido movimiento desvió su rostro justo cuando el calor cubrió totalmente su rostro, recordándole lo tonta e ingenua que podía llegar a ser.

Sus manos se detuvieron tentativamente en sus bellas flores favoritas, las exóticas rosas de color lavanda que la enamoraron desde que las vio florecer por primera vez, recordaba el joven rostro del antiguo dueño del castillo decirle que las había mandado a traer especialmente para ella.

"Todo este hermoso jardín para mi" Pensó recordando cada una de las palabras del rubio, al principio no había sido más que un protector y confidente para ella, incluso podían hablar durante horas pero, el tiempo fue pasando y cada vez él se hacía más receloso de quienes los acompañaban en sus paseos por los jardines que él había modificado para que ella pudiera disfrutarlos enteramente, la opresión en su pecho la hizo jadear dándole a entender que alguien más la estaba mirando, ella conocía perfectamente esa sensación, conocía bien esos ojos azules que la aterraban a un nivel de estremecimiento físico visible.

-Que estarán hablando- Murmuro para sí al sentir como ambas miradas se centraron en ella, aguanto la respiración unos segundos obligándose a relajarse ante sus vigilantes, casi siempre era de forma separada que ambos se limitaban a admirarla, sin embargo el rubio había querido ser amable con ella, aterrándola aun mas por la posible reacción de Deidara contra este nuevo hombre.

Su cuerpo conocía de memoria cada uno de los jardines y podía permitirse vagar sin ninguna motivación, no había nada que le diera algo porque vivir, aunque ahora estaba incluso más sola que cuando Deidara la retenía solo para él, casi no recordaba cómo era hablar con nadie.

Se inclino hacia otro arbusto lleno de flores lavandas notando el contraste de ellas con su pálida piel, sonrió al sentir como el viento empezaba a jugar con su largo cabello, los olores de ese paraíso en medio del mar la llevaban a sentirse totalmente feliz, amaba cada una de esas sensaciones, avanzo con cierto nerviosismo sintiendo como la grama empezaba a calentarse, se giro un poco notando esos ojos azules intentando curiosear en ella y descubrir algo que ella no sabía bien que era, sin embargo los oscuros de su acompañante no dejaban ver ningún sentimiento, solo la miraban, solo a ella.

Se giro sobre si misma moviéndose al ritmo que le marcaba el viento y con agilidad empezó a caminar hacia una de las salidas del jardín, sus ojos se cerraron un instante al sentir el destello del sol dar directamente en su rostro haciendo que avanzara con la memoria de su cuerpo, escucho el bajo bufido de una persona haciéndola abrir sus perlados ojos, una mirada verde brillante la encontró sorprendiéndose al ver como el soldado ante ella entreabrió sus labios y llena de curiosidad se inclino un poco para detallarlo.

El eco amortiguado de algo cayendo sobre la grama la hizo girarse y ver la lanza tirada muy cerca de ella, se agacho sin pensar demasiado y justo cuando su pálida mano toco la fría arma una mano se encontró con ella, se giro para ver al hombre de ojos verdes mirarla fijamente haciéndola sentir incomoda, algo en su expresión le dio un poco de temor y sin pensarlo demasiado se alzo en toda su estatura viéndolo desde arriba.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo torpemente estirando su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie al tiempo que una ligera corriente de aire paseo por su cabello haciendo que cayera sobre su hombro, un jadeo contenido llego a ella viendo como el hombre se dejaba caer de espaldas ante ella dejando su delgado brazo extendido, ella solo bajo su mirada escondiendo nuevamente su piel y retrocedió unos pocos pasos.

Vio como el soldado se ponía de pie en torpes movimientos y sin decir nada mas la dejaba nuevamente sola en medio de aquel perfecto paisaje, suspiro sintiéndose totalmente ajena a ese mundo que la rodeaba, tan lejano como todo lo que podía recordar de su antiguo hogar, volvió a subir su mirada hacia el balcón principal del castillo viendo como tanto el pelinegro como el rubio parecían discutir de espaldas al jardín, tal vez ocultándose de sus extraños ojos esto hizo que su estomago se revolviera con ansiedad, cerro sus manos sobre el grueso cinturón que apretaba su estrecha cintura y rozando los bellos medallones de oro que lo adornaban decidió dar por terminado su paseo de esa mañana.

Sus pasos ligeros avanzaban sin producir ningún ruido, sus delicados pies dejaban un rastro húmedo a su paso produciéndole escalofríos al sentir la piedra pulida bajo su piel, cruzo en una de las esquinas bajando totalmente la miraba al saber que llegaría a uno de los salones con más gente de todo el castillo.

"Por Kami" Se avergonzó al sentir como de pronto todas las voces se apagaron a su alrededor, uno que otro susurro llego a sus sensibles oídos mas no pudo entender ninguna palabra, dejo que sus pies cruzaran la estancia lo más rápido que podía sin dejar ver demasiado el miedo que esas personas le producían.

-Cuidado- Una suave voz llego a ella deteniéndola totalmente en su posición, apretó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior obligándose a subir su mirada perlada para ver quien se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ino…- Suspiro el nombre aliviada, sus ojos azul pálido brillaron satisfechos dejando ver la felicidad que le producía verla nuevamente, se sintió otra vez avergonzada por ser la causa de que su hermano estuviera encerrado en esos oscuros calabozos del castillo.

-Me acompañaras a comer?- Pregunto ignorando la expresión dolorida que tenia la menuda mujer frente a ella, se había mantenido cerca desde el momento que la vio inconsciente en medio del salón principal el día de la invasión, una parte de ella nunca podría perdonar lo que su hermano había causado en esa inocente y algo torpe mujer.

-No creo… Que sea lo más idóneo Ino- Respondió nerviosa sintiendo un vacio al rechazar nuevamente aquella invitación, los ojos de la rubia se quedaron atrapados con los de ella empezando a incomodarla de sobremanera. –Es por mi culpa que…-

-Deja de culparte- La corto la rubia tomándola distraídamente del brazo y arrastrándola hasta el comedor principal del castillo. –Deidara te trajo aquí siendo una niña y te mantuvo alejada de todos… Incluso de mi que podía hacer tal vez más agradable tu estancia… Además que el…- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire haciendo que ahora fuera la ojiblanca la que subiera su mano libre y apretara con cierta familiaridad la mano que la tenia sujeta.

Sus ojos se habían cristalizado ligeramente y con pesadez buscaron los siempre inocentes ojos perlados de su compañera, la vio sonreír con dificultad y supo que el tema estuvo nuevamente terminado.

-No traigo zapatos- Soltó como excusa al ver como la rubia se detenía en las puertas dobles que las separaba del balcón donde se encontraba el comedor principal, su corazón golpeo irregularmente sus costillas al ver como el pálido de los ojos de su acompañante se centraba en el final de su vestido de seda.

-A mi no me importa que no traigas zapat…- Su frase quedo a medio terminar, las dos mujeres se giraron al ver como las puertas dobles se abrían completamente dejando a la vista las imponentes figuras de los dos conquistadores de la fortaleza.

-Ino- La siempre relajada voz del rubio fue el primero en salir de su asombro, la rubia se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y solo pudo inclinarse un poco más para escapar de esas intensas miradas. –Veo que pudiste acercar a Hinata a los salones del castillo- Dijo intentando reducir la tensión que sabia se estaba formando entre ellos.

-Ah… Yo… Solo me la tropecé de camino acá- Soltó nerviosa subiendo ligeramente su rostro y centrándose totalmente en el rubio, su rostro se torno rápidamente en un rosado más oscuro al ver como el solo se limitaba a sonreírle abiertamente.

-Le dije que no traigo zapatos- La siempre melodiosa voz de la ojiblanca hizo que los otros tres centraran sus miradas en ella haciéndola morderse el labio con fuerza al ver que los tres la examinaban atentamente. –Yo creo que mejor…-

-Quédate- Su voz grave atravesó todo el ambiente dejando claro que más que una sugerencia fue una orden, sus ojos se centraron en la ojiblanca que se había puesto totalmente roja pero no dejaba de verlo a la cara. –Naruto…- Llamo rompiendo el contacto visual que la mujer había ejercido en el.

-Nos vemos más tarde- Se despidió el rubio dejando una suave y fugaz caricia en el largo cabello dorado de la heredera de la fortaleza de sal, Hinata se giro levemente para ver como la ancha espalda del pelinegro parecía ocupar todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, su cabello estaba cada día más largo y ya rozaba ligeramente el comienzo de sus hombros y cubría uno de sus ojos.

-Uchiha me da mucho miedo- La voz de la rubia llego a ella como un susurro haciendo que volviera su rostro hasta donde se encontraba totalmente aturdida la rubia, su cuerpo hormigueo al darse cuenta que ella no temía a ese intimidante hombre. –Aunque por el no estoy en uno de esos calabozos así que debería pensar agradecérselo en algún momento- Recordó mas para sí que para la ojiblanca a su lado.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero al instante aparecieron varias mujeres atareadas con varios platos llenos de diferentes frutas y panes de miel para ellas, apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre su pecho y empezó una marcha hacia el comedor.

"Quien será realmente?" Se pregunto por primera vez, solo había cruzado palabras con el Uchiha el día de la invasión y no habían sido especialmente agradables, luego de ese día el era una sombra permanente en cada rincón del castillo, siempre vigilante y distante, su compañero era el que se había ganado rápidamente el cariño de todos los sirvientes del antiguo señor ganándose también el afecto de la menor de los herederos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La claridad del día iba quedando a sus espaldas mientras el eco de sus pasos se hacía cada vez más sonoro a su alrededor, las antorchas ardían con fuerza cada 50 pasos por lo que el estrecho corredor no quedaba totalmente a oscuras, le dolía ligeramente la cabeza y justo en ese momento sintió que deseaba dejar todo atrás y volver a sus tierras en el norte, donde todo era conocido y aunque tenían un clima difícil era lo que mejor lo hacía sentir.

-Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- La voz a su lado reboto en las piedras del estrecho corredor haciendo el sonido más agudo, arrugo su nariz intentando que no empeorara su dolor de cabeza. –Yo soy el que más quiere irse pero preguntarle directamente a él… Va a ser un infierno…- Siguió hablando haciendo que cada palabra golpeara directamente su cerebro obligándolo a retener una maldición por haber decidido llevarlo consigo.

La silueta del pelinegro se perdía entre los bordes irregulares de las piedras oscuras que le daban un ambiente más siniestro al recorrido hacia los calabozos, las llamas de las antorchas creaban sombras alargadas que se perdían antes de que una nueva llamarada hiciera acto de presencia pero, podían caminar sin ningún inconveniente, el silencio había sido el predominante entre ellos desde que habían abierto las puertas de acceso a ese lugar olvidado.

El sonido amortiguado del tintineo de las rejas de uno de los calabozos les indico que ya casi llegaban frente al antiguo señor sus respuestas probablemente fueran la única forma de escapar de la fortaleza que parecía crecer en medio de una muerte salada, en medio de la oscuridad el cabello dorado del hombre todavía brillaba como un sol en medio de un paisaje despiadado.

-Visitas- Soltó burlesco antes de ver quiénes eran las personas que habían bajado a verlo, sus ojos azules brillaron con malicia al encontrarse directamente con unos oscuros que lo veían sin dejar escapar ningún sentimiento. –Tardaste demasiado en venir a verme- Agrego cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una de las paredes de piedras irregulares.

-Porque razón debería venir?- Interrogo curioso por las palabras de su prisionero, apretó los dientes y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños tensos al verlo sonreír con prepotencia, lo rompió sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Porque deseas la verdad de Hinata… Por eso- Dijo haciendo que el rubio que acompañaba al Uchiha se atragantara ligeramente, sus ojos dejaron el rostro elegante del pelinegro para ver las facciones sorprendidas de su acompañante. –Es una bruja muy bella verdad?- Se burlo avanzando dos pasos hasta enredar sus dedos en los gruesos barrotes de su celda.

-De donde te la robaste Deidara?- Fue la voz ahora seria de Naruto la que hizo que el mencionado se girara y centrara su atención en el. –No empeores tu situación, los señores de las montañas vienen a tu juicio por querer prometerles a tu hermana cuando está legalmente era la prometida de Sasuke… No agregues a eso un secuestro- Hablo viendo como el rubio solo ampliaba su sonrisa a cada palabra que decía.

-Hinata vino por su propia voluntad- Revelo haciendo que un gruñido de advertencia brotara del cuerpo tenso del pelinegro. –Era una niña hermosa cuando la traje, sus ojos tienen un poder hipnotizante, una maldición como le decía su nodriza- Su voz nostálgica dejaba claro que parecía estar reviviendo esos momentos.

-Deja de decir mentiras sobre ella- La frase escapo entre sus dientes antes de que pudiera detenerlas, frunció el ceño al ver como en medio de la oscuridad la mirada azulina de Deidara brillo con un entendimiento que hizo que toda su piel hormigueara en advertencia.

-La quieres para ti cierto?- Interrogo avanzando lentamente hacia el pelinegro, lo único que los mantenía uno lejos del otro era la hilera de barrotes de las cuales se aferraba fuertemente el rubio, sus nudillos estaban totalmente pálidos dejando claro la molestia que le producía hacer esa pregunta.

-Quiero lo que me robaste- Ataco el Uchiha avanzando un paso viendo fijamente al rubio, era solo dos dedos más alto que el señor del mar, valoro inconscientemente el cuerpo fibroso de su enemigo, dándose cuenta que no sería tan buen luchador como él. –Ino me pertenece y ahora toda tu fortaleza también- Concluyo cerrando mas la distancia y tomando también aquellos barrotes entre sus puños apretados.

-Y porque mi hermana es doncella aun? Puedes tomarla si lo deseas- Reto el rubio alzando un poco su barbilla para ver fijamente al pelinegro. –Pero a quien realmente quieres es a Hinata…- Saboreo cada silaba del nombre de la ojiblanca, todavía tenía muy vivido el recuerdo de sus pálidos y hermosos rasgos exóticos.

-Tu…- Gruño fuera de si el pelinegro justo cuando sus manos se separaron del metal para intentar atrapar el cuello del rubio, este sonriendo retrocedió los pasos suficientes para que la punta de los dedos del pelinegro alcanzaran a rozar parte de la tela que cubría su pecho.

-Detente- La voz llego al mismo tiempo que las manos que lo obligaron a retroceder varios pasos hasta quedar totalmente apoyado en las piedras del estrecho corredor. –Sabía que esto era una mala idea… Estas dejando que se meta en tu cabeza- El regaño fue tan directo que sus ojos dejaron de centrarse en el rubio al otro lado del lugar para ver fijamente los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Quítate Naruto- Gruño moviendo salvajemente sus brazos para liberarse del pesado agarre y sin meditarlo lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que chocara contra los barrotes que protegían al antiguo señor de que pudiera atacarlo. –Acabare contigo Deidara… Juro que lo hare-

-Puedo decirte a que saben sus labios…- La frase floto entre los tres hombres haciendo que la sangre se tornara espesa en el cuerpo de los más jóvenes, una sonrisa perturbadora brillo en la delgada boca del prisionero haciendo que los otros dos se tensaran en sus lugares, vio con satisfacción como el pelinegro aguantaba por pura soberbia el querer atacarlo. –Esa pequeña bruja se convertirá en tu perdición Uchiha… Se niega a algo más que caricias superficiales y eso Uchiha… Eso puede enloquecer hasta al más frio de los hombres- Sus propias palabras atacaron sin piedad su cuerpo haciendo que cada musculo se tensara por saber que no podría evitar que alguien más tocara a su pequeña obsesión personal.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se movió, totalmente aturdido como se encontraba, ciego de sus sentidos y raciocinio, sus músculos pesaban en cada parte de sus extremidades así como también la punzante sensación de posesión que no sabía existía dentro de su cuerpo por la pequeña mujer de ojos perlados, todo se volvió confuso desde el momento en que lo único que deseaba era poder borrar esa sonrisa cínica y torturada del rostro de Deidara.

Su mente volvió a funcionar al sentir como toda su espalda estaba siendo presionada contra el borde irregular del pasillo, su cabeza palpitaba fuertemente haciendo que su vista se tornara borrosa, su piel sensibilizada por alguna extraña razón sentía el exceso de contacto de unas anchas manos que aplastaban sin piedad su pecho haciendo que se le hiciera muy difícil el respirar.

Sintió una rabia impropia nublar su vista totalmente, Naruto lo mantenía totalmente aplastado contra una de las paredes del camino hacia los calabozos, no recordaba cómo había subido pero el dolor lacerante en su espalda le daba una idea de cómo había pasado, lanzo su cuerpo hacia adelante chocando completamente con la inamovilidad del rubio que se aplasto con más fuerza sobre su pecho haciéndolos avanzar dos nuevos pasos hacia arriba.

-Suéltame dobe!- Gruño entre dientes, empujándose nuevamente contra el ancho torso del rubio, el cual nuevamente cambio de posición y volvió a hacerlo caer sobre la pared, la luz del sol los golpeo justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre principal, intento mover sus brazos sintiéndolos totalmente inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Te comportas como un psicópata Sasuke!- Grito el rubio tomándolo de la ligera camisa que portaba y lo arrojaba sobre el suelo pulido. –Te das cuenta que lo habrías matado si yo no hubiera bajado contigo?- Siguió reclamando pero el pelinegro le gruño en advertencia logrando alzarse un poco para ver desde abajo a su compañero.

Sus ojos detallaron entonces la mancha carmesí que había tomado casi toda la tela de la ligera camisa que llevaba el rubio, su brazo goteaba rítmicamente la sangre dejando un rastro difícil de ignorar en el suelo pulido color de las nubes de invierno, frunció el ceño buscando con cierta desesperación la mirada furiosa de Naruto.

-Eres un completo loco Sasuke… No sé qué mierdas se te han metido en la cabeza pero no vuelves a bajar a ver a Deidara- La voz furiosa del rubio lo atormento completamente, lo vio mover con dificultad su brazo sano y al instante siguiente una pequeña daga negra rebotaba sobre las nubes de tormenta que era el suelo llenando el espacio con un eco demasiado agudo para ambos.

-Naruto…- Lo llamo pero este solo negó frenéticamente, sus ojos siguieron detallando el pequeño puñal mientras escuchaba el sonido del lino siendo rasgado con fuerza, un jadeo amortiguado llego a sus sentidos dándole a entender que su amigo estaba intentando vendar la herida.

-Daré la orden Sasuke… Si me entero que bajas a ver a Deidara te amarrare a los pies del trono de sal y te quedaras ahí como el maniático en el que te has convertido- Fue su tono distante lo que hizo que algo en el interior del pelinegro se removiera incomodo y lo obligo a ponerse de pie quedando nuevamente por encima del rubio.

-Solo quiero largarme de este maldito lugar Naruto- Soltó sin realmente saber que decir, vio como el rubio terminaba de amarrar la antes blanca tela y sus ojos azules lo miraban con incredulidad.

-Quieres saber qué otras cosas me dijeron de Hinata?- Dijo de pronto haciendo que tanto su cuerpo como el del pelinegro se estremecieran, espero algo intranquilo hasta que el Uchiha asintió de mala gana para resignarse a escucharlo hablar. –Que fue ella quien enloqueció a Deidara… Que él era un señor agradable pero que la noche que apareció con una niña de extraños ojos perlados el cambio… Todas sus atenciones fueron para ella, todo el castillo fue modificado para su comodidad pero, la mantenía aislada de todos, la escondía solo para ser él quien la disfrutara… Fue bajo su vigilante mirada que ella se volvió una mujer Sasuke… Deidara creía que era su dueño pero, ahora que acabo de presenciar lo que sus soldados dicen creo que la verdadera regente era ella y a ti te está consumiendo de la misma forma-

Abrió sus labios para refutar aquellas palabras, esos ojos acusadores le impidieron soltar alguna excusa sin sentido por lo que volvió a cerrarla, sentía la pesadez de su cuerpo y el punzante dolor en casi toda la espalda, apretó sus puños y giro sobre sí mismo para evitar aquella mirada decepcionada.

-Me iré mañana al norte, tu serás el que se encargue de todo lo referente a Deidara y esta fortaleza maldita- Dijo expresando en voz alta lo que tenia días pensando, el también se había dado cuenta de los ligeros cambios en su silenciosa personalidad y también había deducido que era a causa de esa extraña mujer. –Ella no parece afectarte como lo hace conmigo así que vigilaras que vuelva a donde…-

-Ella también me afecta Sasuke- Confeso el rubio avanzando con pasos rápidos para quedar nuevamente frente al pelinegro. –Es incomodo darme cuenta de cómo pareces arder cada vez que ella está cerca y yo quisiera que ella no te mirara a ti sino a mi- Agrego viendo como los ojos negros del Uchiha se oscurecieron de una forma peligrosa.

-Tu…- Pero corto su frase antes de comenzarla realmente, no tenía sentido nada de eso, nunca desde que se conocían habían peleado tanto como desde el momento que habían pisado aquella fortaleza. –Es entonces una bruja?- Pregunto incrédulo apretando sus puños para controlar sus deseos de herir gravemente a su compañero.

-No sé lo que sea Sasuke pero, cuando veo como te ve… Como parece anhelarte algo en mi interior me dice que la aleje… Si se queda aquí probablemente le haga lo mismo que le hizo Deidara… Incluso algo peor- Su voz fue bajando a medida que parecía confesar algo demasiado vergonzoso para él.

-No serias capaz- Le rebatió el pelinegro con cierta incredulidad por lo que acaba de escuchar. –Hay que alejarla de nosotros- Dijo con seguridad tomando el hombro sano del rubio para poder verlo a la cara.

-El problema Sasuke…- Dijo con cierta duda, sintiendo como los dedos del pelinegro se hundían con más fuerza de la necesaria en su hombro. –No creo que tú puedas mantenerte lejos de ella- Concluyo viendo como las facciones del pelinegro mostraban su incredulidad haciéndolo sentir más incomodo con lo que había revelado.

-Que mierda…- Su frase quedo sin terminar, el ligero sonido de un jadeo hizo que todos sus sentidos se activaran y se centraran totalmente en el recién llegado, vio como el rubio apretaba sus delgados labios y cerraba los ojos frustrado haciendo que se girara para ver al intruso, aguanto la respiración al ver como en medio de la sala iluminada parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol la pálida piel de la mujer causante de todos sus males.

-Gomen…- Su voz siempre melodiosa hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera detallando que tenía el mismo efecto en el rubio, apretó los dientes intentando hacer de lado la molestia de saber que ella también afectaba a su mejor amigo. –Kiba me dejo pasar y yo… No sabía que…- Empezó a balbucear aturdiéndolos a ambos.

Sus ojos perlados encontraron los suyos en medio de aquella enorme sala, su redondeado rostro se sonrojo de golpe pero no aparto su mirada, todo su menudo cuerpo pareció vibrar en reconocimiento haciendo que el gruñera guturalmente.

-Hinata…- Fue la grave voz del rubio el que logro romper la conexión que apareció entre ambos pelinegros, sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo sobre si mismo pero su atención estaba totalmente centrada en la frágil mujer. –Que… Que haces aquí?- Controlo el nerviosismo de ver como por primera vez ella lo miraba fijamente, su cuerpo avanzo dos pasos hacia ella justo cuando subía sus brazos para abrazarse a sí misma y hacer más evidente la curva de sus grandes senos.

-Quería… Quería ver a… Deidara- Dijo nerviosa sin dejar de ver al siempre alegre rubio ante ella, la vergüenza la volvió a golpear al sentir la intensa mirada del otro hombre en el lugar, se negó a si misma a buscar esa mirada acusadora y busco refugio en el azul cielo de los ojos del rubio.

-Ya veo- Fue la baja respuesta que dio el rubio antes de empezar a caminar hacia las puertas por donde había accedido la ojiblanca. –El estuvo preguntando por ti ayer en la tarde- Confeso al quedar justo frente a la ojiblanca, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, sus labios carnosos y de un color aun más tentador que sus mejillas y sus enormes ojos lo admiraban con un brillo de miedo que nunca antes había notado en nadie que lo mirara de frente.

Sasuke admiro la escena en silencio conteniendo sus ganas de empujar el cuerpo del rubio lejos del pequeño y frágil de la ojiblanca, cada parte de su cuerpo se tenso al ver como las manos de Naruto tomaron el rostro de la mujer y la obligo a subir su mirada, sus rosados labios se entreabrieron al instante que el hombre se inclinaba un poco sobre ella, el contacto fue tan fugaz que esperaba haberlo imaginado.

Avanzo sin mirar atrás, soltó a la ojiblanca como si su tersa piel lo quemara, sus mejillas se tornaron en solo dos segundos en un rojo tan intenso que tuvo miedo de que perdiera el conocimiento debido a su atrevimiento pero, solo la vio abrir con sorpresa sus ojos y posar sus delicados dedos sobre esos deliciosos labios.

-Nos veremos más tarde- Su voz ronca dejo en evidencia cuanto lo había perturbado el contacto que realizo, apresuro sus pasos sin esperar a ver si el pelinegro o ella misma lo seguían. "Solo un momento de debilidad, ella es solo eso para mí… Un momento de debilidad" Se dijo cuando las pesadas puertas dobles se cerraban a su espalda, subió sus brazos para revolverse el cabello haciéndolo consciente nuevamente del superficial corte que tenia sobre su hombro derecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su corazón golpeo con fuerza sus costillas haciéndola jadear, el mentolado aliento del rubio tenía sus sentidos un tanto embotados por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una de las estatuas que adornaban todas las puertas del castillo, había olvidado cómo se sentían otros labios sobre los suyos.

"Cuando yo no lo deseo" La corrigió su consciencia, la tristeza lleno su cuerpo congelando rápidamente toda la sangre en sus venas, sintió sus ojos nublarse al ser nuevamente victima de lo que sea que causara en los hombres que la veían fijamente, recordó esa misma expresión muchos años atrás de otro rubio tan amable como el que acababa de salir por las puertas.

Intento controlar la furia que amenazaba con sacarlo de su raciocinio, apretó sus puños justo cuando sintió como la temperatura a su alrededor empezaba a bajar rápidamente, sus sentidos despertaron lanzando una advertencia que recorrió cada parte de su ancho cuerpo, sus ojos se fijaron entonces en como el menudo cuerpo de la ojiblanca empezaba a temblar y su pálida piel empezaba a mancharse con un azul tan pálido como los ojos de señor del mar, dio dos pasos en dirección a la mujer sorprendiéndose de encontrar que sus piernas habían empezado a congelarse.

-Hinata- Su voz grave resonó en toda la sala pero la mujer parecía no escucharlo, frunció el ceño al ver como su oscuro cabello empezaba a aclararse, volviéndose de un blanco perlado, casi como el que sabia adornaba sus ojos. –Hinata!- Grito un poco más alto impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante, sintió el hielo quebrarse ligeramente pero sin llegar a liberarlo.

Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente buscando una forma de romper definitivamente el hielo que estaba formándose en su cuerpo, sus ojos dieron con la daga oscura que estaba tirada muy cerca de su posición, justo donde la había tirado el rubio antes de confesar que también gustaba de la ojiblanca.

-Olvida eso- Se regaño dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, su cuerpo resintió la brusquedad con la que se lanzo rompiendo aun más el hielo y liberando una de sus piernas, pero tan rápido como líbero su pierna el hielo formo una capa gruesa sobre el brazo que se apoyo en el suelo.

Su mano libre se estiro ágilmente hasta el oscuro puñal notando como el acero no parecía estarse cubriendo de hielo, sus dedos tocaron la empuñadura justo cuando su aliento empezaba a escapar de sus labios en un grueso vaho que lo atormento, frunció el ceño clavando el metal en la base del bloque de hielo que tomo su brazo, el hielo crujió bajo el metal y se rompió levemente jalo con fuerza sintiendo como un millar de puñales atravesaban su piel manchando lo transparente con el color carmesí de su sangre.

-Kuso- Maldijo fuertemente subiendo su mano, la detallo admirando con temor los rasguños que su piel mostraba, las heridas estaban de un extraño color morado haciendo que un escalofrío golpeara su columna urgiéndolo a que abandonara aquel lugar.

Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez viendo como la ojiblanca estaba totalmente absorta en un sufrimiento extraño para él, su cabello con vetas blancas le indicaban que efectivamente había un poder maligno en ella, sus manos se apretaron sobre la empuñadura de la daga y con fuerza la enterró en la base del hielo que sujetaba su pierna, esta vez el hielo estallo como un cristal siendo arrojado contra una pared y los pequeños puñales hicieron menos daño.

 _-Mátala-_ Rugió una voz en el interior de su consciencia, el hielo buscaba volver a atraparlo en su trampa mortal por lo que tuvo que moverse de forma zigzagueante para poder llegar a la menuda mujer, la vio caer sobre sus rodillas haciendo que un sonido sordo llenara todo el lugar, se giro viendo con terror como las estatuas empezaban a estallar bajo la cobertura de cristal, las paredes mostraron varias puñaladas que el hielo empezaba a crear para destruir.

 _-Mátame-_ Su mente revivió la voz de la mujer ante él, el recuerdo lo aturdió viendo ante él a la indefensa mujer que lo miraba llena de terror el día de la invasión, totalmente cubierta de sangre y tierra, sus rodillas no pudieron mantenerlo más en pie y cayo con brusquedad a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba la ojiblanca.

-Hinata- Llamo sin mucho ánimo al sentir como nuevamente el hielo empezaba a cubrir sus extremidades, el aire congelado atravesó su piel empezando a cortarla, gimió cuando el aire pareció golpearlo sobre su espalda lastimada nublando definitivamente su vista.

Sus sentidos empezaban a salir lentamente de su adormecimiento en el cual se sumía cuando la tristeza era imposible de controlar, su maldición volvía a aparecer y podía sentir que con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, sus manos temblaban y sin querer realmente apreciar que había hecho las retiro pausadamente de su rostro.

-Sasuke!- Grito horrorizada al ver el cuerpo casi inconsciente del pelinegro a solo unos pocos pasos de ella, su piel empezaba a tornarse de un azul peligroso y sus brazos y piernas estaban totalmente cubiertos de hielo, gimió y se lanzo hacia el intentando apartar el miedo que su propia magia oscura le producía.

Sus manos no se incomodaban al tacto del frio cristal en el que se estaba convirtiendo el hielo sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, vio cerca de ellos un puñal negro y dando dos respiraciones para calmarse lo tomo y empezó a golpear con fuerza las cadenas que mantenían inmóvil al Uchiha.

-Onegai… No… Tu no… Tú eres fuerte… Eres diferente… Lo sé- Balbuceaba frenéticamente clavando una y otra vez la punta de la daga en el macizo hielo que empezó a alzarse por sus caderas y hombros haciéndola llorar nuevamente.

-Usa… Las dos manos- La ronca y adolorida voz del pelinegro la hizo subir su mirada y encontrarse con una adormecida mirada oscura. –Tómalo con fuerza- Volvió a hablar haciendo que ella entreabriera su boca, gimió intentando moverse pero el hielo no se lo permitió.

-No… No te muevas- Pidió nerviosa, su cuerpo pareció llenarse de valor al estar viéndolo fijamente, el asintió dando una señal que parecieron entender sus manos pues se alzaron sobre su cabeza y se enterraron completamente en el hielo que tenia cubierto su brazo derecho.

El hielo se desquebrajo con un sonido muy parecido a un lamento y el Uchiha recupero la movilidad del brazo recién liberado, su cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina calentándolo rápidamente y lo movió evitando quedar nuevamente en posición donde se congelara nuevamente.

-Hazlo otra vez- Pidió con un poco mas de fuerza viendo como sus rosados labios temblaron y sus ojos perlados buscaron los de él, detallo el miedo cubrir todas sus facciones haciéndolo dudar realmente de las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer.

Hinata solo asintió a la orden y repitió el movimiento ahora totalmente consciente de él, sus pequeñas manos temblaron cuando llegaron sobre su cabeza y cerrando los ojos lo dejo caer con fuerza en la otra base cristalina produciendo el efecto anterior.

Gruño al sentir como su piel hormigueo al ser liberado bajo los ataques de las pequeñas agujas de hielo, apretó los dientes y tomando el puñal de las temblorosas manos de la ojiblanca lo clavo sin pensar en medio de sus dos piernas produciendo un estallido que hizo que la mujer jadeara y se cubriera los oídos.

Movió sus rodillas entendiendo que había logrado liberarse nuevamente, su cuerpo se tambaleo amenazándolo con caer y con la poca fuerza que todavía conservaba jalo sin delicadeza a la ojiblanca obligándola a ponerse de pie, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse viendo el camino húmedo en sus mejillas ahora azuladas, sus ojos tenían un brillo alilado que antes no poseían y dos mechones de cabello blanco enmarcaba su redondeado rostro.

-Muévete- Ordeno ácidamente empujándola un poco, su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal por lo que al intentar dar un paso casi cayo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir el tembloroso cuerpo de la ojiblanca sostener todo su peso y empezar a avanzar hacia las puertas dobles.

-El no onegai… El no…- Repetía una y otra vez como un mantra sintiendo como sus piernas resentían tener que mover toda la extensión de musculo y hueso que era el pelinegro, jadeo liberando uno de sus brazos y empujando la puerta con dificultad, el peso muerto del Uchiha le hacía demasiado difícil el respirar, volvió a poner su mano en el brazo con el cual mantenía al hombre totalmente pegado a ella y apoyo su hombro en la puerta utilizando su peso y el de su acompañante para liberar las pesadas puertas.

Su cuerpo no respondía a mas nada que a los torpes movimientos de la mujer que lo sostenía, la sintió apoyarlo en algo ligeramente mas cálido y con pesadez abrió los ojos justo para ver como una de las puertas se movía lentamente dándoles paso al exterior, la gravedad actuó en el haciéndolo chocar rápidamente con el suelo pero sus músculos ya no sentían ningún dolor mas.

Enrollo sus pequeñas manos a la tela de la camisa del pelinegro apoyándose completamente en su pecho sintiendo como sus lagrimas caían en su cuello y rostro, podía ver como intentaba luchar por abrir nuevamente sus ojos haciendo que sus sollozos se hicieran mas fuertes al tiempo que el eco de unos pasos parecían acercarse a toda velocidad.

-No se acerquen!- Alcanzo a gritar haciendo que todos los pasos se detuvieran en un instante. –Onegai no… Esto no puede alcanzarte- Gimió nuevamente centrando su atención en el pelinegro, sus ojos llorosos pudieron ver en medio de la neblina los negros e intensos ojos del Uchiha centrarse totalmente en ella, su cuerpo fue golpeado por una corriente de calor que pareció descongelar la sangre en sus venas, jadeo sin reconocer la sensación pero no se atrevió a apartar sus manos del cuerpo totalmente herido del pelinegro.

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Que tal quedo? Mmmm espero su opinión por este nuevo capítulo! Realmente son una fortaleza para no dejar ninguna historia atrás! De verdad, aunque algunas continuaciones sean más difíciles que otras, por cierto, este capítulo me quedo súper largoooo! Intentare que no estén así los siguientes! Pero es que son tantas ideas que hay que plasmar para que se entienda la situación como tal que bueno, no pude parar de escribir!

Gracias a Natalia, Dark Mermaid-sama, Hina, hinatacris, Ale, Marianeila 16, Knicky Ouji, hime-23 y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, me alegra mucho saber que les gusto la historia! Y ps espero este segundo capítulo les haga justicia a la pequeña espera que tuvieron en comparación con el resto de mis publicaciones, nos leeremos en pocos días! Por cierto gracias por sus favoritos y sus follow de verdad son la constancia para escribir.

Otra cosa, yo soy PRO SASUHINA esto desde el principio iba a ser una SASUHINA me dio risa ver que logre confundirlas un poco, además que el naruino no sé porque me gusta tanto y pensé en ver si realmente les interesaría aunque sea un one-shot de esa pareja… Solo son ideas mías… Cosas que a uno se le ocurren de repente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo! Aquí yo con el tercer capítulo de este short fic! Ya casi se termina! En serio, ya lo tengo todo listo, por eso es que actualizo tan rápido! Lamento las que leen este fic y siguen los que todavía están en proceso! En serio tengo un ligero bloqueo con ambos finales! Y es difícil sacarlas adelante así y más ahora que definitivamente quiero probar con otras parejas! Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto, este fic es totalmente mío basado como dije antes en canción de hielo y fuego! God quiero el sexto libro… Lo necesito, ahora si… A leer!**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El cielo pintado con sus tonos rosados y naranjas cubrieron todo el horizonte oscureciendo rápidamente los brillantes colores de todos los arbustos floreados que había en aquel pequeño jardín al que tenía acceso, suspiro bajando su mirada y centrándose totalmente en los vendajes que cubrían toda la palma de sus manos, estaba segura que si las quitaba ya no habrían siquiera las cicatrices que el hielo le pudo haber dejado, se apoyo totalmente en el respaldo de su asiento subiendo sus piernas para poder abrazar sus rodillas y sentirse un poco más segura de lo que sea que pasaría cuando el pelinegro lograra abrir los ojos.

-Pero sobrevivió… El logro pasar el hielo de mi maldición- Se dijo nuevamente sin saber cuántas veces se había repetido a si misma aquellas palabras, los días ya no tenían color al estar sumida en un constante estado de alerta a que pudiera volver a producir un nuevo ataque, sabía que su poder estaba ligado a su tristeza y por eso evitaba sin éxito alguno no preocuparse por el sobreviviente a su poder maldito.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí- La conocida y suave voz que se había negado a alejarse de ella llego desde muchos metros de distancia haciendo que se encogiera más de hombros. – ¿Sabias que el aire esta mas frio de lo que debería estar verdad?- Interrogo produciendo un murmullo al arrastrar la seda sobre sus pasos acercándose a ella.

-Vete- Murmuro con voz apagada apretando su rostro un poco mas entre sus rodillas, sintiendo como el aire se enfriaba a su alrededor. –Nunca podre controlarlo, no quiero lastimarte- Agrego al sentir como nuevamente el delgado cuerpo avanzaba a su posición otros cuantos pasos.

-No lo harás- La aguda voz sonó tan segura que se obligo a subir su rostro y encontrarse con unos ojos azul pálido que la miraba con melancolía. –Puedes por favor… Volver a decirme ¿qué fue lo que paso?- Vio a la ojiblanca cerrar los ojos agotada, cada día que había pasado había hecho la misma pregunta, y cada día había dado la misma respuesta.

-Simplemente paso- Dijo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se removía incomodo por la mentira. –Nunca he sabido cómo controlarlo o como acabarlo, debo dejar que el hielo se derrita bajo el calor de las antorchas o la luz del sol- Repitió abriendo sus ojos mostrando su tono alilado que no era parte natural de su mirada.

-Naruto no sale de su habitación- Confeso tornando sus expresiones aun más tristes produciendo que el aire se pusiera un poco mas frio haciendo que un escalofrío viajara por toda su bronceada piel. –No deja que nadie lo veo o lo trate-

-Eso está bien… Ellos no conocen a nadie aquí- Rebatió sintiéndose tranquila al saber que el rubio protegería fieramente al pelinegro. –Tus sanadores podrían querer asesinarlo y los de ellos ya hicieron todo lo que podían con las heridas- Dijo repitiendo lo que días atrás le había comentado la rubia, se giro al escuchar un suspiro resignado escapar del delgado cuerpo de su acompañante.

-Se que yo te dije eso pero, podrías no decirlo como si fuera una sentencia de muerte- Se quejo abiertamente y termino de llegar junto a la menuda mujer que tenía el tamaño de una niña pequeña totalmente agachada como estaba.

-¿Porque sigues viniendo?- Se atrevió a curiosear por primera vez en días el porqué de la presencia de aquella bella y perfecta mujer ante ella. –Solo he llenado tu vida de desgracias… Hice que encerraran a tu hermano, maldije tu casa… ¿Que buscas en mi?- Dijo sin poder controlarse clavando sus perlados ojos en los de su compañera que solo se limito a estudiarla momentáneamente.

Se mordió el labio al ver como los ojos pálidos la recorrían sin saber que buscaba en su rostro, sus perfectos rasgos la lastimaron en un nivel que nunca nada lo había hecho, su cabello de un rubio que fácilmente competía con los cálidos rayos del sol del amanecer, sus labios carnosos de un rojo natural, su pequeña y respingada nariz, todo en una bella piel bronceada tan igual y a la vez tan diferente de lo que recordaba de Deidara.

-Me siento tan perdida como tu- Confeso en voz baja haciendo que su oyente se sobresaltara y mostrara la sorpresa en sus siempre evidentes facciones, sonrío tomando entre sus manos una de la ojiblanca obligándola a bajar sus piernas y hacerle espacio para sentarse.

-Estas en tu casa…- Dijo con una voz no muy convencida sintiendo como la calidez de la rubia traspasaba sus sedas y llegaba hasta su propia piel. –Siempre has conocido esto… A estas personas, sabes que esperar- Agrego dejando de ver a la mujer a su lado y resignarse a ver el horizonte ahora de un profundo azul oscuro, casi negro.

-Tu cabello tiene ese color- Murmuro distraídamente la rubia dejándose caer en el espaldar del sillón que ahora ocupaban ambas. –Conozco todo pero siempre he estado al margen… Soy lo que mi hermano quiere que sea y soy lo que cambiaría por algo de mayor utilidad- Confeso abrazándose a si misma sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el ahora oscuro jardín que estaba bajo sus pies.

-Prácticamente me vendió a Sasuke Uchiha cuando tuve la edad para darle hijos- Su voz rota atravesó de una forma totalmente desconocida a la ojiblanca pero se sorprendió al sentir como el aire había vuelto a bajar de temperatura. –Ni siquiera lo conozco- La rubia se rompió totalmente, un sollozo ahogado lleno el silencioso espacio que compartían.

La corriente de aire congelada golpeo sus cuerpos llenándola de terror pero cuando se puso totalmente pie una delgada mano la hizo volver a sentarse, sus ojos perlados buscaron desesperados los de la rubia encontrando caminos de lagrimas que marcaban la tersa piel de sus mejillas, el aire arremetía contra ellas como lo haría el aviso de una tormenta de nieve produciéndole un hormigueo en toda su piel.

-¿No tienes miedo?- Se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo la calidez de la mano que todavía la tenia prisionera, el contacto había evitado que se perdiera totalmente en sus propios sentimientos de tristeza.

-No tengo miedo de tu poder Hinata- Revelo viendo la sorpresa bailar en el bello rostro de la contraria. –Soy una mujer como tú, creo entenderlo mejor que los hombres- Dijo confiada haciendo que el corazón de la aludida diera un vuelco contra sus costillas sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Mi… Mi nodriza… Decía lo mismo- Murmuro con voz rota dejando de luchar contra la rubia permitiéndose abrir su corazón a una nueva mujer en su vida. –Yo… Nunca lo he… Entendido… Esto nació conmigo- Hablo confesando parte de su pasado haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Porque… Porque no se lo has dicho a Naruto?- Pregunto curiosa liberando por fin la frágil muñeca de la ojiblanca. –Porque no hay nadie buscándote Hinata?- Quiso saber movida totalmente por la misteriosa existencia de la pequeña mujer ante ella.

-¿Qué iba a decir? Nadie me creería si hablara de esta maldición Ino- Soltó con cierta acidez desviando su mirada y centrándola totalmente en el cielo que empezaba a cubrirse de estrellas, haciéndole pensar nuevamente en el pelinegro inconsciente. –Nadie me busca porque yo hui…- Dijo mas bajito sintiendo como su oyente se congelaba en su lugar pero ya sus labios no podían controlar aquella verdad.

-Hui a la seguridad que decía tu hermano que tendría… Hui porque no sé si realmente mi familia… Sobrevivió a mi último ataque- Confeso cerrando los ojos y dándole el espacio para que la rubia decidiera que debía hacer con aquella comprometedora revelación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El aire estaba mas cálido de lo que sabía le habría gustado a su compañero pero, su cuerpo todavía mantenía unas temperaturas totalmente cambiantes y sobre todo más bajas de lo normal, observo nuevamente las cortadas en casi todo su rostro, sus brazos y su pecho cubierto con vendas gruesas, trago grueso sintiendo nuevamente una punzante culpabilidad que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que días atrás encontró a la ojiblanca llorando sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro, totalmente rasguñados y una habitación congelada a sus espaldas.

-No quise escucharte- Murmuro dolorido volviendo a sentarse junto al cuerpo durmiente de su amigo. –No quise creer que tomaras en serio eso de que era una bruja, pensé que estabas obsesionado- Siguió hablando apoyando sus codos en la cama del pelinegro hundiendo ligeramente ese espacio.

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer vagamente la habitación principal de la fortaleza, tan amplia que fácilmente podrían dormir veinte personas y tener espacio de sobra, la gran cama de dosel parecía brindarle un cómodo descanso a su amigo pero, no parecía ayudar demasiado a su recuperación.

Sintió un jadeo escapar roncamente del cuerpo frente a sí y con nerviosismo se acerco un poco más al rostro del Uchiha viendo con fascinación como su ceño empezaba a arrugarse y sus parpados empezaban a moverse rápidamente.

-Por Kami! Gracias!- Dijo sintiendo como una pesadez desaparecía del medio de su pecho, un nuevo gruñido lleno todo el espacio que ellos estaban compartiendo obligándolo a centrar toda su atención en el rostro dolorido encontrando rápidamente una mirada oscura admirarlo con cierta confusión.

-Hinata…- Gruño roncamente intentando incorporarse de golpe, su pecho ardió haciéndolo jadear y oscureciendo totalmente su visión, cada parte de su cuerpo pareció quejarse tumbándolo nuevamente a la cama. –Naruto- Lo llamo sintiendo la presencia de su mejor amigo muy cerca de sí mismo.

-Estoy aquí- Dio como simple respuesta subiéndose un poco y apareciendo en el campo de visión del pelinegro, sonrío al ver su expresión malhumorada haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera de sus facciones dándole aun más tranquilidad. – ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Qué mierda me ataco?- Pregunto ignorando totalmente lo que quería saber su amigo, lo escucho reír incomodándolo totalmente. –No me parece gracioso… Y ¿cómo es que tu estas sin un rasguño?- Dijo aturdido detallando que el rubio no parecía tener ningún tipo de vendaje o herida.

-No recuerdas lo que paso?- Interrogo sorprendido, su rostro debió darle alguna respuesta que borro definitivamente el buen humor de su amigo, se obligo a negar lentamente escuchando como su compañero bufaba derrotado y se dejaba caer en el espaldar de la silla que estaba muy cerca de su cama.

-Recuerdo que peleamos en los calabozos y con Deidara burlándose por algo...- Empezó a relatar según las imágenes aparecían en su cerebro, abrió sus ojos recordando algo que hizo que su piel se calentara y sus músculos doloridos se tensaran bajo las vendas. –Besaste a Hinata…- Soltó apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

-Si… Eso- Se avergonzó el rubio rascándose la nuca y desviando su mirada al techo de piedra y madera. –Hay que discutirlo luego si quieres- Concedió todavía sin mirar al pelinegro, podía sentir la ligera corriente de rabia que empezaba a correr por el cuerpo de su contrario.

-Ella lo congelo todo por eso- Soltó recordando las corrientes de aire que salían de ese menudo cuerpo, recordó el dolor con el que ella lo miro mientras suplicaba que no le pasara nada, sus cabellos plateados moviéndose a su alrededor.

-Si eso… Justo quería preguntártelo porque… Todos queríamos tener la certeza que realmente fuera una bruja- Su voz bajo dos tonos dejando a la vista la vergüenza que le daba admitir aquello, Sasuke volvió a intentar incorporarse esta vez un poco más despacio y dejando que sus músculos heridos se acostumbraran al cambio de posición.

-No sé si catalogarlo como bruja Naruto- Dijo al tiempo que un jadeo escapaba de sus labios intentando mantener al margen el dolor del cambio de posición. –Son heridas superficiales ¿porque me duelen tanto?- Soltó frustrado al recordar que eran muchos rasguños los que habían cubierto su cuerpo al ser liberado del hielo que quiso arrancarle la vida.

-No querían cerrarse Sasuke- Murmuro aliviado por el cambio de tema, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los del pelinegro leyendo la curiosidad en ellos. –Los sanadores dijeron que tenían la apariencia de una herida hecha bajo la peor de las tormentas de nieve, el borde totalmente quemado por la temperatura y tu piel estaba muy pálida, casi azul cuando logre liberarte de ella- Dijo cruzándose de brazos sin despegar su mirada del rostro de su amigo.

-¿Liberarme?- Se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo en su pecho la calidez de las lagrimas que la ojiblanca había derramado susurrando cosas que ya no podía escuchar, recordó claramente su rostro totalmente destruido llorando por él.

-Ella no quería que nadie se acercara a ustedes, grito mucho rato- Confeso algo incomodo el rubio volviendo a llevar sus manos a su nuca y revolviendo su cabello intentando alejar su nerviosismo. –El hielo empezó a congelar su vestido pero ella no parecía sentir nada, solo gritaba para que nadie te tocara… Incluso se lastimo las manos cuando logre sacarte de debajo de ella-

-¿No podías con una mujer tan pequeña?- Dijo intentando sonar burlesco pero solo pareció incomodar mas al rubio que desvió nuevamente su mirada. –No me estaba lastimando a mí, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Se atrevió a aclarar haciendo que los ojos azules se centraran nuevamente en el.

-Su cabello era totalmente blanco Sasuke- Respondió seriamente. –No sabíamos con exactitud qué era lo que estaba haciendo contigo- Ahora su voz sonó avergonzada.

-Que hiciste con ella Naruto?- Tuvo miedo de la respuesta, el cuerpo del rubio se tenso completamente haciendo que un extraño peso cayera al fondo de su estomago. –Fue un error, ella me saco de una muerte segura, quiero que lo tengas claro-

-Ella se confino a si misma a una habitación en la torre donde vivía con anterioridad… Nadie salvo Ino se atreve a ir a verla- Explico cruzándose de brazos no muy convencido por las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Nadie habla con ella?- Dijo sintiéndose extrañamente agobiado pero aliviado de saber que nadie se le había acercado durante su tiempo inconsciente. –Llévame allí ahora- Ordeno quitándose la pesada manta que cubría sus piernas, se sorprendió de verlas cubiertas también por gruesos vendajes recién puestos, movió un poco sus rodillas sintiendo el mismo dolor paralizante de cuando quiso sentarse la primera vez.

-Prefiero pedir que la traigan- Confeso poniéndose de pie lentamente y empujando los hombros del pelinegro para que volviera a dejarse caer en las esponjosas almohadas que tenía en toda la cabecera de la cama.

-Hazlo en este momento- Pidió todavía intentando ponerse de pie, vio al rubio arrugar la nariz pero con paso rápido camino hasta la puerta, la abrió dejando a la vista a dos soldados que llevaban sus lanzas y sus espadas, se extraño que hubiera decidido colocar seguridad en la habitación.

-Busquen a Hinata y tráiganla en este momento- Ordeno la distante voz del rubio justo cuando ambos soldados asentían y desaparecían en el pasillo, retrocedió dos pasos y dejo que el peso de la puerta la cerrara completamente, se giro dejando caer su espalda en la fresca madera de la puerta, agotado vio como el pelinegro había logrado empujar sus piernas hasta el borde de la cama y apoyar sus pies en el cálido tejido de la gruesa alfombra de la habitación.

-¿Le tienes miedo?- Soltó roncamente al subir su rostro y encontrar las facciones del rubio apretadas en un nerviosismo impropio de su personalidad. –No es peligrosa- Aseguro poniendo una de sus manos en uno de los pilares de la cama y se impulso dejando escapar un jadeo por el dolor que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que no eres el más indicado para decir eso- Se quejo el rubio moviéndose ágilmente para tomar el pesado torso del pelinegro y mantenerlo erguido, se había tambaleado y eso había puesto aun más nervioso a Naruto quien se negó a soltarlo cuando sintió las manos del pelinegro intentando separarse.

-Dobe- Soltó roncamente sintiendo que su relación con su mejor amigo había vuelto a la normalidad, aguanto la respiración probando si así le dolía menos el cuerpo y pensó nuevamente en el rostro descompuesto de la ojiblanca, debía descubrir que era ese poder que parecía salir sin control de ella, era definitivamente una curiosidad que debía saciar lo más pronto posible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido, sus manos caían a cada lado de su cadera sin saber realmente como reaccionar a eso, la calidez que transmitía la chica que la apretaba completamente entre sus brazos calmaba ligeramente todos los miedos que siempre había sentido por sus extraños poderes.

-Yo no dejare que ellos te hagan nada- Susurro entrecortadamente la rubia amortiguando su voz contra su oscuro cabello, sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre su delgado cuello haciéndola jadear y controlar sus ganas de llorar.

-Gracias…- Murmuro sintiendo como su corazón se calentaba lentamente, aunque se sentía bien saber que alguien la aceptaba enteramente por lo que era no podía dejar de pensar en la imponente sombra del pelinegro, en sus ojos siguiéndola desde la oscuridad, su silenciosa presencia en cada uno de sus paseos se había vuelto algo que necesitaba tanto como el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica la atravesó enderezándola totalmente en su posición haciendo que abriera completamente sus ojos.

-Está despierto- Dijo segura moviendo sus manos para empujar sutilmente el delgado cuerpo de la rubia, la cual pareció un poco confundida por su afirmación. –Sasuke ha despertado- Volvió a decir explicándose superficialmente al tiempo que se ponía de pie y empezaba una silenciosa marcha hasta la puerta.

-Espera Hinata… Naruto cree que eres una amenaza- Soltó algo nerviosa acomodándose el vuelo de su vestido de seda y llegando a paso rápido hasta donde se había quedado parada la ojiblanca. –Déjame preguntarle si puedes verlo y…-

-¡No! Debo verlo ahora… Debo asegurarme que este bien- Rebatió clavando su mirada en sus manos, las sintió hormiguear extrañamente deseando sentir con su siempre frio contacto la caliente piel del pelinegro. –Es algo extraño, solo debo asegurarme que este a salvo- Se atrevió a confesar sintiéndose completamente vulnerable.

-¿Qué clase de magia ha hecho que te atraiga ese hombre tan aterrador?- Su tono subió un poco al soltar aquella pregunta haciendo que la ojiblanca se girara para mirarla con cierta vergüenza, ella sonrío al notar las mejillas de la más pequeña colorearse graciosamente obligándola a suspirar rindiéndose a su insignificante exigencia.

El brillo de una cadena de oro compitió sin mucha suerte con el cabello de la rubia cuando esta la jalo hacia arriba revelando de entre su recatado escote una pequeña llave plateada, sonrío en complicidad y la soltó de la cadena destrabando completamente la puerta que mantenía prisionera a la ojiblanca.

-Gracias!- Agradeció totalmente fuera de sí, cerró los ojos y dejo que sus sentidos le indicaran que camino debía seguir, encontrando su intimidante presencia en una de las habitaciones principales de la fortaleza, su piel volvió a picar incitándola a marcharse rápidamente, sus piernas marcaron un ritmo antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

El aire cálido golpeo su cuerpo cuando tomo más velocidad en las escaleras principales de su torre, los sonidos de la noche le dieron la bienvenida haciéndola reír infantilmente y con agilidad empezó a correr por el bello jardín que horas antes había estado admirando distraídamente, trago grueso al saber que no había dañado nada permanentemente en ese fuerte hombre y anticipando saberse nuevamente bajo esa atenta mirada oscura, sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con dos soldados que automáticamente se giraron en su dirección al sentirla pasar y con el horror reflejado en sus facciones empezaron a marchar detrás de ella obligándola a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, sus piernas se movían tan rápido como solía jugar en los amplios jardines de su hogar, una hilera de antorchas le dieron la bienvenida a las estancias principales de la fortaleza de sal haciendo que notara otros soldados que advirtieron su presencia justo cuando se detuvo frente a las escaleras que le permitirían llegar con el Uchiha.

-¡Detente!- Grito una grave voz haciéndola saltar los primeros tres escalones tropezándose ligeramente con el largo de su vestido, sus manos acariciaron la fina pared pulida calentando sus dedos, sonrío al escuchar el sonido del metal chocar contra la piedra y mas metal indicándole que los que venían persiguiéndola debieron enredarse con los que estaban custodiando el salón principal de la torre de la familia regente.

-Un poco mas- Se dijo a si misma sintiendo como el aire empezaba a escasear en sus pulmones, sus dedos hormiguearon por las sensaciones y su cuerpo le grito que se detuviera justo cuando llego a un pequeño descanso, se giro sobre si misma encontrándose con una pesada puerta de roble tallado con flores en medio de un fuerte oleaje.

Empujo todo su menudo cuerpo contra la puerta al tiempo que los guardias aparecían en su periferia, jadeo lanzando al interior de la habitación y cerrando la puerta en su espalda logro aguantar la agitación que aquella carrera le había producido, un escalofrío bajo velozmente por su columna al reconocer la sensación familiar de ser observada obligándola a subir su rostro para encontrar unos inexpresivos ojos oscuros.

-Sasuke- Gimió con la voz rota y sin fijarse demasiado en lo que lo rodeaba se lanzo a su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente. –Kami… Estas bien… No te hice daño- Empezó a balbucear todavía pegada totalmente al cuerpo caliente del pelinegro.

El Uchiha dejo que la sorpresa adornara su rostro al sentir el tibieza del menudo cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo, sus ojos vieron a su amigo a unos pasos de su posición, sonrío sarcásticamente al ver la expresión de incredulidad que lo dejo congelado en su lugar siendo un observador silencioso de la culpabilidad que parecía experimentar la ojiblanca.

-No me lo hubiese perdonado- Dijo conteniendo un sollozo en el fondo de su garganta, se separo un poco apoyando totalmente sus pies en el suelo marcando la diferencia notable de estaturas, estudio los rasgos todavía heridos del pelinegro haciendo que su corazón se hundiera en su pecho lleno de tristeza. –No sé cómo controlarlo de verdad… Nunca quise que pasara…- Siguió hablando ahora con las manos unidas frente a su pecho como pidiendo perdón.

-Cállate- Ordeno roncamente el pelinegro viendo como ella cerraba la boca de golpe, bufo cansado y se dejo caer al borde de la cama sintiendo como las cortadas en todo su cuerpo reclamaban el que no tuviera más cuidado. – ¿Como llegaste?- Curioseo todavía consciente de la presencia congelada de su amigo muy cerca de ellos.

-Me escape- Confeso liberando de toda culpa a su nueva amiga. –Ino iba saliendo de la habitación y yo fui más rápida- Agrego sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Como sabias donde estaba?- Ataco con otra pregunta llenándose con las expresiones infantiles de la mujer ante él, parecía tan arrepentida de lo que sea que pensó que le había hecho que le dio un poco de gracia.

-Cuando…- Empezó pero se corto sonrojándose fuertemente, bajo su mirada gimiendo con vergüenza, casi brinco hacia atrás al sentir los calientes dedos del pelinegro tomarla de la barbilla y subirle la mirada ordenándole sin palabras que continuara. –Cuando esto sucede… Yo… Puedo sentir a… Las personas que he… Atacado- Soltó nerviosa sus manos se movieron ante su cuerpo y con la culpabilidad rondando todas sus extremidades se dejo caer de rodillas ante el pelinegro.

-Te dije que no es peligrosa- Hablo roncamente el pelinegro concentrando toda su atención en el rubio, el cual al saberse mencionado pareció volver en sí y mirar nuevamente con incredulidad la escena de la pequeña mujer llorando inconsolable por lo que pudo haberle causado al pelinegro.

-Perdóname- Pidió dolorida apoyando sus manos en su regazo y dándose valor de mirar nuevamente al pelinegro, el parecía cubrir todo lo que sus sentidos alcanzaban a percibir, nunca había nada mas cuando decidía admirarlo a él. –Padre siempre me castigaba cuando lo hacía… Puedes… Puedes castigarme- Hablo sin pensar viendo como las facciones del pelinegro se endurecían haciéndola sentir aun más nerviosa.

-Tu… ¿Padre?- Una tercera voz llego a los sentidos de la ojiblanca haciéndola girarse con brusquedad apoyando su espalda a las piernas del pelinegro.

-Naruto…- Gimió asustada recordando el último encuentro que habían tenido, donde él la había tenido que levantar y casi arrastrarla totalmente maniatada para lograr separarla del cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro. –Discúlpame- Pidió agachándose en una ligera reverencia.

-Háblame de tu familia Hinata- Soltó el rubio haciendo caso omiso a su arrepentimiento, sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con los del pelinegro que haciendo una mueca le dio a entender que podía preguntar lo que quisiera. – ¿Donde están?-

-Yo… No lo sé…- Se atrevió a contestar centrándose en la cálida sensación de las piernas que la mantenían derecha. –Deidara es quien sabe de dónde vengo yo no… No recuerdo que camino tomamos cuando salimos de casa- Empezó a hablar sintiendo como ambos hombres gruñeron con inconformidad.

-Háblanos de tu casa Hinata- Pidió con voz neutra el pelinegro, su cuerpo se agito confundido, el dolor de todas sus extremidades combinado con el estremecimiento que le producía el contacto casi frio de la estrecha espalda de la mujer contra sus gruesas piernas.

-Recuerdo a mis hermanos…- Empezó algo nerviosa recordando vagamente la sensación de tranquilidad que le había producido hablar superficialmente con la rubia, suspiro y se acomodo un poco en su posición. –Los tres tenemos los ojos perlados pero solo yo tengo el cabello oscuro, ni mi padre ni mi madre lo tenían así y… Padre peleaba mucho con madre por mí… Porque era diferente….- Se corto temiendo que en cualquier momento volvieran a aparecer esos fantasmas reclamándole su existencia.

-Tenia cinco años cuando paso por primera vez, unos niños del castillo me estaban molestando… Dijeron algo referente a mi cabello y como era totalmente ajena a mi familia, fue cuando sentí por primera vez el frio de la sangre en mis venas, como empezaba a congelarme y cuando pude darme cuenta todo el jardín estaba cubierto de gruesas paredes de hielo, los arboles, las flores y mis pies, fue cuando recordé que no estaba sola y… Y los niños… Ellos…- Jadeo sintiendo como nuevamente el dolor de la verdad aguijoneaba su pequeño corazón, sin poder controlarlo el frio empezó a hormiguear por su piel.

-Hinata…- La contenida voz del rubio golpeo su rostro haciendo que subiera su mirada encontrándose con una azulada que parecía estudiarla detalladamente, gimió apartando rápidamente sus ojos centrándose en sus pálidas manos, intentando relegar nuevamente el frio de su piel. –Recuerdas sus… ¿Nombres?- Dudo un poco subiendo su mirada viendo como el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados con su mandíbula fuertemente presionada causando que un estremecimiento de advertencia corriera por su piel ante su cercanía con la bella mujer.

-Nii-san… Padre lo llamaba Neji… Era mi hermano mayor y mí… Mi imoto Hanabi… Ella… Ella apenas y podía correr cuando abandone mi hogar- Revelo forzando su mente a los recuerdos importantes, los datos que pudieran decirle cual había sido el destino de su infortunada familia.

-¿Eras la segunda hija?- Concluyo el Uchiha abriendo sus ojos y viendo como el rubio había marcado una distancia considerable con la mujer pero todavía mantenía su atención fija en ella. –Eras entonces la que mejores proposiciones tendría- Analizo sintiendo como parecía extraño que la hubieran abandonado a su suerte.

-Deidara llego un día hace siete años… Todavía era joven… Tal vez tendría su edad cuando se presento ante mi padre, recuerdo que hablaba maravillas de la fortaleza de padre y que si mi Nii-san ya tenía una prometida-

-Desde hace tanto?- Dijo incrédulo el rubio cortando el relato de la ojiblanca, se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el respaldar de la única silla en la habitación, sus ojos volvieron a buscar los oscuros de su amigo el cual tenía todo el rostro contraído, analizando como el mismo ese increíble relato.

-Los días se convirtieron en meses antes de que nos diéramos cuenta y un día… El se me acerco a solas…- Su cuerpo vibro ante el recuerdo y al reconocer la tensión que de repente cubrió a sus oyentes, haciendo que su piel hormigueara en advertencia, Deidara quiso mucho mas de ella cuando aun no conocía el mundo que los rodeaba. –Siempre había tenido una cortesía gélida hacia mis hermanos pero conmigo… El siempre me seguía con la mirada, podía reconocer cuando sus ojos se posaban en mí y… No… No lo entendía-

-Por Kami… Eras tan pequeña…- Gimió impotente Naruto sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban a las palabras de la ojiblanca, detallo su cuerpo de mujer pero reconoció un miedo infantil en su actuar, Deidara se había encargado de quitarle la seguridad que las mujeres desarrollaban al llegar a la madurez. –Tu padre…-

-Padre discutió muchas veces con el… Sabía que era por mí pero nunca pude escucharlos, mi Nii-san temía por mí y me mantenía alejada lo más posible de él, sin embargo Deidara lo descubrió… Descubrió que yo era diferente-

-Lo… ¿Atacaste?- La voz dudosa hizo que ella volviera a centrar su mirada en el gran hombre ante ella, las llamas iluminaban solo parte de su rostro y reconoció al antiguo señor del mar en el, se mordió el labio aplastándose más contra las piernas del pelinegro.

-No… A él no- Confeso apretando sus manos sobre la seda de su vestido verde menta, sus dedos resintieron el rustico contacto intentando devolverle la serenidad. –A mi padre- Fue tan solo un susurro pero sintió como ambos contenían la respiración, sus lagrimas escaparon rápidamente de sus ojos al recordar el día que había arruinado su vida.

-Una noche el enfrento a Deidara, le dijo que se alejara y volviera a sus tierras que yo… Yo no saldría nunca de la fortaleza del cielo…- Recordó sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar frenéticamente contra las costillas, sus pulmones se ahogaron con el poco aire que les dejaba pasar.

-¿Los señores de la montaña?- Soltó roncamente el pelinegro e impulso su cuerpo para ponerse de pie, sus músculos gritaron bajo su piel haciendo que se tambaleara ligeramente pero ya la pequeña mujer estaba a su lado, con sus manos frías sujetándolo del pecho.

-Tu familia son los Hyuuga?- Completo con incredulidad el rubio viendo como el pelinegro intentaba avanzar hacia las puertas de la habitación. – ¿Donde crees que vas?- Se quejo avanzando también para ponerse al otro lado del pesado cuerpo de su amigo y cargar casi todo su peso.

-Hay que hacerlos venir- Ordeno el Uchiha dejando que su cuerpo cayera completamente sobre los brazos de su amigo, sin embargo podía sentir las frías manos de la ojiblanca cerrarse sobre la poca piel expuesta en las vendas. –Tienen que…-

-Por favor no- Pidió la ojiblanca justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a la vista el delgado cuerpo de la rubia, sus ojos azules mostraron la sorpresa de ver que todavía se encontraba ahí.

-Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue la intensa voz del pelinegro lo que hizo que la recién llegada rompiera el contacto con la ojiblanca. –Tu…-

-No puedes entregarla- Dijo intentando mantener al margen su nerviosismo de estar cruzando tantas palabras con el que sabía era su prometido. –Recordé algo que podría ser de utilidad- Agrego avanzando a paso rápido hasta ponerse justo frente a la pequeña mujer pelinegra.

-Pero… Yo no creo que sea correcto…- Respondió la suave voz de la pelinegra sintiendo como a su lado el cuerpo del Uchiha se estremecía lanzando una corriente eléctrica por toda su columna. –Vamos a sentarlo- Gimió con dificultad liberando su mirada de la rubia y centrándose en el otro hombre en la habitación.

-No- Se opuso el pelinegro empezando a liberarse de las manos que lo mantenían erguido, su fría mirada paso del frágil cuerpo de la pelinegra al ancho del rubio totalmente irritado. –Yo decido que hacer en este lugar y decido que los señores de la montaña deben venir-

-Seguro que quieres eso Sasuke?- Intento rebatir el rubio paseando su mirada por las dos mujeres ante él, parecían estar en una sincronía que no venía desde la suya propia. –Tal vez…-

-No Naruto… Esto se ha prolongado demasiado tiempo- Decidió liberándose definitivamente de las manos del rubio y marchando hasta la cama tomo una gruesa chaqueta de cuero negro y empezó a colocársela para salir a la noche.

-Esta herido- La melodiosa voz de la pelinegra llego a sus sentidos haciendo que se girara para encontrarla a solo unos pasos de sí mismo, sus grandes ojos perla lo miraban aterrada. –Por favor no salga- Pidió acercándose un poco más.

-No- Dijo cortante terminando de cerrarse la chaqueta cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo semi desnudo. –Tu volverás con tu familia y libraras a esta fortaleza de tu poder congelante…- Se giro para encarar intensamente a la pequeña mujer viendo como sus labios se apretaban con preocupación.

-No- Volvió a hablar la rubia captando la atención del hombre al otro lado de la habitación. –Nuestra familia tiene diferentes libros de la ascendencia de las familias principales actuales, podría encontrar porque tienes ese poder Hinata- Revelo intentando dar un paso hacia la ojiblanca pero el ancho brazo del rubio le corto el avance haciéndola sentir confundida.

-Seguro que quieres eso Sasuke?- Hablo neutralmente centrándose totalmente en el pelinegro, vio como su ceño se arrugo fuertemente, irritado porque siguiera dudando de sus instrucciones. –Hare que envíen la invitación en este momento- Se rindió atrapando el delgado brazo de la rubia y arrastrándola con él hacia el exterior.

-No puedes hacerlo- Pidió la rubia intentando liberarse del contacto áspero de la mano de Naruto. –No te perdonare que la vuelvas a sumir en la ignorancia- Sollozo jalando con fuerza su brazo y liberándose momentáneamente.

-¿Qué te importa?- Interrogo ácidamente el pelinegro avanzando dos pasos hacia la rubia y quedando justo junto a la ojiblanca. –Ella arruino a tu hermano y probablemente haga que tu familia pierda totalmente esta fortaleza y tú… ¿Quieres mostrarle lo que es?- Su cortante tono hizo que la rubia solo lo mirara con incredulidad y con rabia contenida.

-Tu…- Gimió con rabia la mujer de ojos azules pero cuando se dispuso a avanzar hacia el pelinegro unos anchos brazos la sujetaron de la cintura y la hicieron retroceder rápidamente. –Suéltame Naruto- Su voz subió dos tonos luchando contra aquel intimo agarre.

-Iré a mandar la carta- Se excuso el rubio llevándose consigo a la delgada mujer que seguía luchando contra su agarre, vio fugazmente la tristeza que parecía estar conteniendo la ojiblanca y la rabia que parecía emanar del cuerpo de su amigo, iba a pedirle a Hinata que se fuera con él pero un gruñido de advertencia lo hizo cerrar definitivamente la puerta dejándolos solos.

Se cruzo de brazos sintiendo como cada musculo se quejaba por la tensión que estaba ejerciendo temió momentáneamente que las heridas no fueran tan superficiales como las recordaba, sus sentidos se mantenían alerta al saberse completamente solo con la mujer que había logrado romper completamente su siempre distante apariencia.

-No debería tratarla así- Su voz rota fue tan suave que se vio obligado a girarse para verla fijamente, su cuerpo pareció encogerse al saberse observada, su cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin luna brillo con el reflejo de las llamas que estaban muy cerca de las paredes, su cuerpo se calentó al sentir como esos perlados ojos volvían a centrarse en el.

-Fui yo quien tomo este lugar- Su tono bajo hasta ser un gruñido ronco sin dejar de ver a la ojiblanca, avanzo dos pasos hacia ella satisfecho de ver como ese pequeño cuerpo se estremeció y sus brazos se apretaron sobre su estomago delatando completamente la forma perfecta que sabia poseía.

-Lo sé- Acepto sorprendida de que su voz se hubiese tornado repentinamente ronca, su piel hormigueaba reconociendo repentinamente el peligro latente de estar a solas con ese salvaje hombre. –Por… Por Ino- Se obligo a recordar sintiendo como una presión se instalaba en su pecho y la obligaba a romper el contacto con esos intensos ojos negros.

-Por lo que su hermano me debía- Corrigió deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros de la mujer, sus sentidos se turbaron al reconocer vagamente el aroma a lavanda y vainilla que desprendía esa pálida piel, su cabeza le llegaba al comienzo de sus pectorales haciéndolo sentir enorme para ella.

-Que… Que le debía Deidara?- Se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo el calor que parecía brotar de su amplio pecho, se mordió el labio fuertemente sintiendo como sus dedos le picaban por volver a sentir su piel caliente, mucho más caliente que las que había tocado con anterioridad.

-Una mujer- Murmuro roncamente colocando sus manos en los estrechos hombros de la ojiblanca, una satisfacción primitiva corrió por su cuerpo al sentir como esa frágil mujer pareció derretirse a su contacto. –La que prefiera- Agrego deslizando lentamente sus manos desde los hombros hasta sus tersas mejillas, su piel fría le daba una idea de cómo era que ella había logrado controlar ese extraño poder que poseía.

Su sangre empezó a hervir ante las palabras del hombre, el aire se atasco en medio de su garganta haciéndola suspirar a los dedos que empezaban a pasear lentamente por su rostro, tocando su mandíbula dibujando círculos por sus mejillas y apretando posesivamente sus pulgares en sus carnosos labios, cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza un poco para atrás al tiempo que entreabría su boca sintiendo la áspera piel rozar ligeramente el interior de sus labios.

Gruño guturalmente al sentir la pequeña boca roja de la mujer abrirse para él, un tono rojo oscuro adornaba sus mejillas y sus ojos perlados se mantenían ocultos a su observación intensa, recorrió su rostro lentamente quedándose hipnotizado por los perfectos dientes blancos que apenas se dejaban ver a través de sus labios entreabiertos, la punta de su rosada lengua estaba expuesta a él produciéndole un irrefrenable deseo de morderla.

Jadeo sin atreverse a abrir los ojos al sentir como el cuerpo hirviendo del pelinegro se pegaba a ella, sus senos quedaron aplastados contra su fuerte abdomen haciendo que un nudo se formara en su bajo vientre, sintió entonces por primera vez el frio de su sangre retroceder ante el calor que ese inmenso hombre la hacía sentir, subió sus manos sujetándose con fuerza de sus amplias muñecas justo al momento que sintió como uno de los ásperos dedos del pelinegro entraba completamente en su boca.

Apretó los dientes conteniendo el sonido que quería salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta, la sedosa humedad de la boca de la mujer lo estaba empezando a perturbar totalmente, podía sentir su respiración irregular mover sus pechos aplastándolos y separándolos de los músculos de su abdomen, movió su pulgar un poco más adentro encontrando la punta de su dedo con la rosada lengua que antes había admirado, la sintió tambalearse contra su cuerpo y su mano libre la atrapo por la cintura haciéndolo gruñir.

-Sasuke…- Su tono había cambiado a uno más sensual, su lengua rozaba nerviosamente el dedo que todavía se encontraba en su boca haciéndole difícil hablar, cerró ligeramente sus dientes apretando la carne del hombre sintiendo como algo se movió contra su estomago, algo grueso y duro la golpeo encendiéndola definitivamente, no pensó demasiado cuando separo sus manos de las muñecas del hombre y las deslizo por el pecho vendado del pelinegro pasando sus uñas cortas por la piel que sabia estaba expuesta.

-Eres una bruja- Gruño rindiéndose a lo que las delicadas manos de la ojiblanca le estaban produciendo, nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo por una mujer, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la pequeña boca que se había cerrado completamente sobre su pulgar, sus dientes afilados marcaban un ritmo que él no podía seguir y todos sus sentidos se nublaron definitivamente al sentir la húmeda lengua de la mujer empujar y envolver a ritmos constantes su dedo.

La separación fue sorpresiva haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa, mas no duro demasiado tiempo, un instante después estaba tumbada sobre su espalda, la suave sensación bajo su cuerpo quedo opacada cuando se maravillo al sentir el cuerpo ancho y caliente del pelinegro caer sobre ella, gimió satisfecha moviendo ligeramente sus piernas para darle más espacio.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo es este?- Pregunto con voz ronca al sentirse satisfecho de saberla tan dispuesta para él, su cuerpo había gritado de dolor al moverse tan rápido para tirar ese menudo cuerpo en medio de la gran cama que había tomado para sí. –¿Qué clase de bruja eres Hinata?- Agrego bajando su cuerpo y mordiendo ligeramente el cuello expuesto de la mujer, la sintió estremecerse a su contacto y queriendo aturdirla tanto como él lo estaba paso la punta de su lengua por la marca roja que se estaba formando en su pálido cuello.

-Siento… Mucho calor- Gimió fuera de sí, sintiendo como parecía derretirse desde su bajo vientre, la humedad empezó a bajar por su piel más intima haciéndola jadear intranquila. –Me… Duele- Se atrevió a decir abriendo los ojos y buscando la mirada oscura del hombre sobre ella.

Sasuke aguanto por pura fuerza de voluntad no romper las sedas que escondían el resto de ese perfecto cuerpo de sus manos, sus palabras inocentes no hacían mas que encender su lujuria en un nivel hasta ahora desconocido para él, paseo su lengua por todo su fino cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su clavícula y depositando un beso húmedo donde se podía apreciar el nacimiento de sus grandes senos.

Una de las ásperas manos del pelinegro rozo descaradamente el contorno de uno de sus senos haciéndola jadear con más fuerza, los dedos empezaron a moverse sobre la seda haciéndola desear que no estuviera allí, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando esa traviesa mano se deslizo con un ritmo aun más lento al llegar a su plano vientre obligándola a abrir más sus piernas sintiendo la presión de la seda en sus muslos adoloridos.

-Aquí- Pregunto malicioso al posar toda su palma en la entrada de su intimidad, la sintió vibrar como una hoja golpeada por el viento, su aliento fresco golpeo su rostro cuando dejo escapar todo el aire y fue cuando hizo el maravilloso movimiento que él había estado esperando.

Su piel se consumió en llamas cuando lo escucho decir algo que no entendió mas su piel reconoció el contacto posesivo de su ancha mano entre sus muslos, dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones e impulsada por algo muy primitivo en ella se movió contra esa mano invasora mojando definitivamente su vestido y probablemente la mano de él.

Su mirada se clavo en el rojo rostro de la ojiblanca, y se rindió a probar aquellos carnosos labios, deseaba sentir su sabor, comprendiendo que deseaba conocer cada sabor de ella, inclino ligeramente su rostro hasta sentir el aliento de ella golpear sus labios obligándolo a tragar con fuerza.

-Sasu…- Su nombre quedo a medio pronunciar al ver tan cerca de sí misma el perfecto rostro del Uchiha, se removió un poco mas haciendo que su intimidad golpeara también el duro abdomen del hombre haciéndolo gruñir, levanto ligeramente su cabeza rozando fugazmente los delgados labios del hombre.

-Deberíamos hablar con Deida…- Una voz siempre alegre irrumpió por toda la habitación al tiempo que la madera chocaba contra la pared de piedra por la fuerza con la que se abrió, dejo su frase a la mitad al encontrar a su convaleciente mejor amigo apretando posesivamente el pequeño y casi invisible cuerpo de la ojiblanca, sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la pálida piel de las piernas que rodeaban celosamente la estrecha cadera de su amigo.

-Naruto- La rabia silbo en su cerebro al saberse interrumpido por su siempre preocupado amigo, sus ojos dejaron el rostro ahora avergonzado de la ojiblanca para centrarse totalmente en el rubio que sabia se había congelado en la puerta, se dio cuenta entonces que su mirada azulina no estaba en su rostro y con miedo de querer asesinarlo se atrevió a seguir el lugar donde se centraba toda su atención.

-Creo… Que… Debería irme- Fue la sensual voz de Hinata la que hizo que ambos hombres volvieran su atención a ella, todavía estaba ronca por lo que había estado haciendo y se avergonzó aun mas al sentir el frio de la humedad que yacía entre sus muslos. –Sasuke…- Lo llamo empujando ligeramente su pecho para obligarlo a separarse definitivamente de ella.

-Voltéate dobe- Ordeno celoso el pelinegro sin moverse un centímetro del pequeño cuerpo de la ojiblanca, la sintió estremecerse a sus palabras haciendo que su miembro se clavara fuertemente en la cama.

-Debería irme- Se atrevió a analizar en voz alta el rubio todavía admirando la blanca y aparentemente suave piel de la ojiblanca, sus delgados tobillos daban paso a su elegante pantorrilla que se definía perfectamente en alargados músculos, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir avanzo un paso hacia el frente.

-Das otro paso más y te juro que no podre controlar mis ganas de asesinarte- Amenazo roncamente el pelinegro sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amigo había avanzando hacia ellos. –Sal de la habitación ahora- Murmuro oscuro haciendo que por primera vez sus ojos se encontraran, vio la vergüenza aparecer en las bronceadas mejillas del rubio que sin decir nada mas regreso los pocos pasos que había dado llevándose consigo la pesada puerta dejándolos solo nuevamente.

-Sasuke- Volvió a sonar la voz de la ojiblanca ahora con un matiz de vergüenza haciendo que nuevamente se centrara en ella, apoyo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza alzándose para ver como las sedas se habían empezado a amontonar en su estrecha cintura.

Su cuerpo recibió una descarga fría al sentir como el pesado pecho del pelinegro se separaba de ella, se mordió el labio por las ideas desvergonzadas que había tenido momentos atrás y no supo si dar gracias o maldecir la interrupción que habían tenido.

Sus rodillas cayeron fluidamente en medio de las delgadas y torneadas piernas de la mujer dándole total libertad para levantarse de la cama y poder admirarla un poco más, sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la poca piel expuesta de la mujer centrándose en las marcas rojas en su cuello, ahogo sus deseos de volverla a tumbar en la cama cuando la sintió sentarse con dificultad, la nerviosa caricia de sus muslos al rozar sus costados para liberarse totalmente de la comprometedora posición de antes lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Jadeo sorprendida de ver como sus piernas aun luego de volver a estar unidas temblaban, y una presión se había instalado definitivamente en su bajo vientre sintiendo como unas ligeras palpitaciones vibraban en su intimidad, aliso un poco la seda y logro ponerse de pie recorriendo cada pliegue de la seda cuando caía en el lugar que le correspondía.

-Kami!- Gimió con voz ronca al fijarse en la oscura mancha de verde más oscuro en toda la seda que estaba cerca de sus muslos internos, la vergüenza la hizo temblar al tiempo que volvía a sentir el estremecimiento de saberse observada.

Sus ojos temblaron de deseo al reconocer la humedad de la intimidad de la ojiblanca marcarse descaradamente en la delicada seda de su vestido, una gran mancha de un verde más oscuro se extendía por casi todo el largo de la falda entre sus deliciosas piernas haciéndolo gruñir exasperado.

-Toma alguno de mis chalecos y cubre eso- Ordeno señalando desdeñosamente el baúl que estaba muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, vio su perfecto e inocente rostro volver a colorearse intensamente y asintiendo pareció huir hacia donde le había indicado. –Kuso…- Maldijo muy bajo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo resentía la actividad que el mismo se había impulsado a tener, su virilidad latió con frustración golpeando el frente de la chaqueta que anteriormente había tomado para salir a llamar a la familia de esa bruja ante él.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar rendirse a seguir sus nerviosos movimientos, fue consciente de las curvas que se escondían celosamente bajo sus vestidos vaporosos, y de cómo Deidara se había encargado de que todo su guardarropa cubriera todo lo que pudiera ser una tentación en ella pero, para el cada fina curva era muy clara, viéndola moverse con nerviosismo entre sus prendas, la veía sacarlas y amontonarlas en un lado sin dar con la que tal vez ella imaginaba seria la menos vergonzosa.

Su cabello ligeramente revuelto fue como un golpe en su entrepierna cuando ella segundos después se digno a ponerse de pie, la mancha pareció hacerse más oscura en los instantes que ella había permanecido agachada frente a su baúl y con satisfacción noto sus perfectos y blandos senos bailar irregularmente en su apretado corpiño, y fue consciente de un olor dulzón que había llenado toda la habitación, frunció el ceño intentando reconocerlo.

-Se… Se la devolveré… Luego... De… Lavarla- Su baja y nerviosa voz hizo que nuevamente se centrara totalmente en ella, se volvió a maldecir al ver su perfecto y pequeño cuerpo totalmente escondido bajo el pesado y oscuro pelaje de uno de sus abrigos de marta cibelina, descubrió entonces que el aroma que no lograba identificar debía ser la excitación de esa mujer, abrió los ojos algo confuso al darse cuenta que su excitación se había intensificado cuando estuvo buscando entre sus ropas.

-Mañana en la noche- Dijo como orden en su profunda y ronca voz haciendo brincar a la ojiblanca en su lugar. –Me lo entregaras- Agrego con un tono que hizo que las piernas de la pequeña mujer temblaran y el olor a su alrededor se hizo más intenso.

-Como… Como diga- Acepto de buena gana dándose la vuelta para dejar de avergonzarse por sus vulgares deseos, bajo su mirada intentando desaparecer la sensación de presión entre sus muslos que ahora surgía al solo escucharlo hablar.

-Lo traerás puesto- Dijo ya con su tono de voz inexpresiva viendo como la espalda de la ojiblanca se erguía ligeramente imaginándose como sus senos debieron subir un poco por el cambio de posición. –Solo eso- Concluyo como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Aguanto un grito que quiso salir de sus labios y con dificultad asintió rígidamente abriendo la pesada puerta encontrándose de frente con la mirada expectante del permanente compañero del pelinegro, lo vio sonreír con cierta complicidad haciendo que su rostro volviera a tornarse caliente.

-Que pases buenas noches Hinata- Su voz sonó burlesca a sus espaldas haciéndola bajar más su mirada y empezar a marchar entre las sombras hasta su propia habitación, el ambiente refrescante de la noche golpeo sus sentidos regresándola completamente a la realidad, dándole a entender que ella no podría así lo deseara con cada célula de su ser ir a ver nuevamente a Sasuke Uchiha.

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Gomen! Me volvió a quedar súper largo el capitulo pero es que me inspire, en serio! Y lamento no haber terminado el lemon en serio, es que ellos son súper intensos juntos y tuve que cortar su fuego, gracias por sus comentarios y por los follow, me agrada saber que todavía tengo el toque para que disfruten lo que escribo.

Hime-23: ok, pensé que lo había planteado bien, Hinata es bruja y ella no quiso atacarlo a él, ella simplemente no controlo sus poderes y él era el único que estaba cerca y agarro la peor parte, por eso es que ella al final quiso salvarlo, porque en primer lugar no quería matarlo a él ni a nadie.

Estaré esperando por sus comentarios por esta nueva actualización, y que les va pareciendo la historia, no hay demasiado misterio ni huecos en la trama, simplemente son dos personas que no pudieron controlar el hecho de lo que estaban sintiendo por el otro, además de terminar de conocerse a sí mismos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen! No tengo sino simples disculpas ya que mi internet exploto y no he podido subir nada en ningún lugar aprovecho estos segundos robados de señal los aprovecho para casi terminar de subir este capítulo de mi short fic! En serio en mi próximo robo de señal actualizare mis dos historias pendientes! Naruto es de Kishimoto y la historia está basada en las novelas de Canción de Hielo y Fuego y son de su escritor! Ahora si Buena lectura!**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sus ojos obstinados vagaron por quinta vez por el jardín principal de la fortaleza, hacia días que sabia ella evitaba tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él y eso aunque al principio le pareció entretenido ya había empezado a sacarlo de quicio, lo que más irritación le causaba era que extrañamente se había hecho cercana a los dos rubios que pasaban las tardes hablando de que sabe que en las amplias bibliotecas del castillo.

Rodo sus ojos al sentir como unos pasos relajados marchaban directamente hasta su posición, como todas las tardes desde que había decidido salir del confinamiento al que había aceptado estar sumido para curar definitivamente sus heridas, pero había algo extraño esa tarde, los pasos se habían detenido un poco más lejos de lo normal obligándolo a girarse hacia su intruso.

-No quise hacerlo, lo juro- Hablo rápidamente el rubio al ver como la rabia apareció claramente en las facciones del pelinegro, en sus manos descansaba burlescamente el pesado abrigo que había usado la ojiblanca para escapar de la habitación del Uchiha muchas noches atrás.

-Porque lo aceptaste entonces?- Se obligo a preguntar en el tono más distante que pudo mantener, se mordió el labio resintiendo definitivamente la amistad de esa maldita mujer con su mejor amigo. –Te dije que…-

-Ino fue quien me lo entrego- Aclaro entendiendo lo que había causado más incomodidad en el pelinegro. –Hinata no se siente cómoda en mi compañía- Volvió a decir perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces decía eso al día, intento en vano retener la sonrisa burlesca que escapo de sus labios al ver como el Uchiha se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba resignado a estar perdiendo esa batalla.

-Que te hace esa rubia quejumbrosa que haces todo lo que te dice?- Interrogo ácidamente girándose nuevamente hacia el jardín principal, sus sentidos vibraron haciéndolo agradecer internamente no haber empezado su retirada como cada día.

-Ino no es quejumbrosa- Defendió el rubio tirando el abrigo de cualquier forma en la silla de pesada madera roja que descansaba a unos metros del pelinegro. –Tu eres demasiado amargado y lo sabes- Completo dándose por vencido, su amigo se había puesto rígido de golpe lo que indicaba que estaba observando a la ojiblanca.

-Tu eres demasiado condescendiente con esas dos- Le respondió distraídamente sintiendo con satisfacción la sorpresa de su compañero, ya había aprendido a controlar definitivamente el estado de vigilancia que despertaba la ojiblanca en el, dándole la libertad de poder interactuar con el rubio cada vez que ella aparecía y ellos estaban juntos.

-Por lo menos hablan conmigo no? Que puedes decir tu- Devolvió el golpe sonriendo más ampliamente al ver como las manos del pelinegro se cerraban con fuerza en el barandal que separaba el balcón del jardín donde seguramente estaba paseando la Hyuuga.

Gruño como respuesta admirando fijamente la delgada silueta de la ojiblanca, esa tarde llevaba un vaporoso vestido de seda en tonos rosados pastel, lo único que delimitaba alguna parte de su figura era una delgada cinta de oro que estaba justo bajo sus senos, su cabello nuevamente estaba recogido en un elaborado trenzado que simulaba una corona dejando totalmente expuesto su pálido y largo cuello, bufo al ver la marca ligeramente rosada ya casi desvanecida en su piel.

-Hasta cuándo vamos a jugar a esto Sasuke?- Se quejo seriamente el rubio, su cuerpo se había movido lentamente hasta quedar justo a su lado, siguió fugazmente la mirada del pelinegro encontrando la siempre agradable vista de la ojiblanca frente a uno de los arbustos de flores color lavanda. –Los Hyuuga deben estar próximos a llegar y tu orden fue…-

-Se cual fue mi orden Naruto- Lo corto exasperado desviando su mirada de la delgada mujer y centrándola totalmente en su amigo. –Le dijiste a Ino que está libre de mi compromiso?- Recordó ese detalle que suponía estaba creando esa distancia insípida de la ojiblanca hacia él.

-Ayer hablamos de eso- Confeso dándole la espalda al jardín y apoyándose en el barandal de bronce pulido. –Quiere saber si alguno de nosotros se quedara con la fortaleza y si ya no será tu esposa que pasara con ella- Sus ojos se negaban a fijarse en el pelinegro a su lado y prefirió admirar detenidamente los grandes floreros que estaban a cada lado de las puertas dobles de cristal del balcón.

-Que quieres hacer?- Consulto sin tener demasiados deseos de conservar aquella fortaleza en medio del mar, lo que realmente deseaba era volver a sus tierras frías. –Podría ser la regente de la fortaleza…- Divago admirando el perfil serio del rubio, lo vio fruncir el ceño y negar lentamente.

-Como sabremos que conseguirá un esposo digno de mantener todo esto sin querer deshacerse de ella?- Medito en voz alta pensando en cuantos guerreros de casa menores verían aquello como una oportunidad de tomar una fortaleza para sus propias ambiciones.

-Podrías quedarte aquí hasta que ella se casara… Podrías elegir a su esposo… Incluso si vienen los señores de las montañas tal vez haya alguien que te agrade lo suficiente- Soltó diferentes opciones sin realmente darle demasiada importancia a lo que llegara a pasar con esa fortaleza en medio del mar.

-Y tu? Vinimos aquí por ti recuerdas?- Se quejo abiertamente girándose para mirar fijamente al pelinegro. –Me dejaras todo eso a mí como si fuera mi problema-

-Te llevas mejor con ella de lo que yo jamás lo hare- Dijo queriendo acabar lo más pronto posible con esa absurda discusión. –Te recuerdo que ella ni siquiera me habla porque entregare a Hinata a su familia- Recordó con un tono de voz más rencoroso de lo que hubiera querido.

-Pelean demasiado Sasuke- Se rindió sin querer darle totalmente la razón al pelinegro, lo miro de reojo notando que estaba más en su mundo que en lo que estaban discutiendo. –Debes ayudarme entonces… Yo te ayude-

-Bien- Concedió con neutralidad intentando librarse rápidamente de la presencia de su amigo. –Pensaremos en alguien que le haga bien a Ino- Se explico dando por terminaba esa conversación.

-Gracias- Acepto el rubio entendiendo que no recibiría nada mas del pelinegro, separo su cuerpo de las rejas y empezó una marcha cansada hacia el interior del castillo, sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente el abrigo tirado de cualquier forma en una de las sillas y con una idea más divertida que malvada lo tomo entre sus manos.

Sus sentidos le indicaron que no estaba completamente solo pero al parecer el rubio se resignaría a ser una compañía silenciosa durante todo lo que el decidiera estar en ese lugar, sonrió de lado al ver como las mejillas de la ojiblanca estaban de un rosado permanente, sabía que la observaba y sin embargo hacia como que no le importaba, como si no le causara ningún efecto permanente.

"Que clase de magia es esta" Se pregunto centrándose totalmente en ella, en sus formas de mujer demasiado joven, se tenso al verla tropezar ligeramente con alguna raíz, casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio que debió soltar al no caer en la grama siempre húmeda, sus gestos siempre delicados y pausados la llevaron a quedar justo bajo el balcón detallando como ella tomaba distraídamente unos zapatos de piso y empezaba a colocárselos con elegancia mostrándole sus pálidas y firmes pantorrillas haciendo que nuevamente el calor en el empezara a asfixiarlo.

-Me lo agradecerás después- El tono burlón de la voz del rubio lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver como algo oscuro pasaba rozando su hombro y cara y caía al vacio totalmente inerte, se giro rápidamente viendo como una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en el rostro de su amigo y desaparecía totalmente tras las puertas de cristal de ese balcón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suspiro derrotada al ver como el perfil intimidante del pelinegro sobresalía de ese nuevo lugar desde donde parecía vigilar todo lo que sucedía en la fortaleza, cerró los ojos y negó frenéticamente intentando liberarse del nudo que rápidamente se había empezado a formar en su vientre, se sentía la mujer más vulgar y descarada de todas.

-Debes controlarlo- Se dijo dándose ánimos y pretendiendo ignorarlo una vez más, se inclino a un lado para soltar sus delgadas sandalias y empezó su rutinaria caminata por el agradable jardín, el aire salado la golpeo lánguidamente dándole la impresión que pronto llegaría una tormenta, se estremeció recordando los sonidos del mar contra las paredes de roca oscura y resbaladiza que rodeaba la fortaleza produciéndole pesadillas y noches de desvelo cada que una tormenta amenazaba el castillo.

Sonrió satisfecha de ver que todavía quedaban algunas rosas lavanda en su lugar favorito y con cuidado marcho a su encuentro desligándose totalmente de su nerviosismo anterior, un suspiro feliz escapo de ella cuando llego junto al arbusto dejando que sus dedos acariciaran el terciopelo de los pétalos, los sonidos de los pequeños habitantes de ese paraíso la hacía recuperar la calma que cada día le era más difícil de mantener, su mente viajo nuevamente al momento en el que Naruto había entrado a la biblioteca diciendo que los señores de la montaña llegarían lo más pronto posible a la fortaleza, alejándola definitivamente de esas búsquedas infructuosas que la rubia se dignaba a realizar.

-Para que necesito saber de dónde provienes?- Se pregunto admirando sus manos con reproche, su cuerpo pareció responder pues un hormigueo frio paseo por la punta de sus dedos al tiempo que su columna aguantaba la nueva descarga de saberse detallada por los ojos negros a unos metros por encima de ella, se mordió el labio conteniéndose el deseo de subir su mirada y encontrarse con la de él, un jadeo escapo travieso por sus labios intensificando el palpitar en su intimidad.

-Que pesadilla- Se dijo totalmente frustrada y empezando a caminar para salir del jardín, ese día parecía estar más sensible a esa mirada que sabia estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. –Debo enfrentarlo y decirle… Decirle… Que exactamente?- Ante sus propios confusos pensamientos su determinación volvió a flaquear, uno de sus pies se enredo descuidadamente con alguna piedra o raíz casi haciéndola caer.

Abrió sus piernas en un intento desesperado por recuperar el equilibrio y sonrió para sí misma al saber que había salvado ese bello y pálido vestido de terminar cubierto con grama y lodo por no evitar ni un día sus paseos por los jardines, bajo su mirada detallando que realmente la vaporosa y casi traslucida seda no se hubiera manchado de ninguna forma y noto una ligera línea de lodo en el borde del vestido que arrastraba.

Frunció el ceño por sus distracciones y se decidió a ponerse los zapatos que reservaba para sus paseos en los jardines, así logro alzarse un poco en estatura y no ensuciarlo demasiado, se giro notando el par que guardaba para ese sector y avanzo insegura hacia ellas pues sabía que estaría totalmente bajo el lugar donde sabia estaba apoyado el pelinegro.

-Hazlo rápido- Se dijo estirando sus manos y tomando el par casi nuevo que estaba escondido en el muro bajo que rodeaba el primer piso del castillo y daba total acceso a cada sector del jardín que se extendía por casi media propiedad.

La brisa marina llevo los olores de las flores a su alrededor turbando sus sentidos y con nerviosismo logro colocarse el par de zapatillas, bufo un poco insatisfecha al saberse completamente sola, la mirada del pelinegro parecía haber desaparecido en algún punto de su tropiezo y ese instante, arrugo el ceño sin comprender sus propios sentimientos contradictorios y avanzando un nuevo paso decidió alejarse por los pasadizos secretos del jardín, una sombra cubrió todo el espacio donde estaba parada haciéndola subir la mirada y viendo como la oscuridad se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

-Que…- No pudo terminar de hablar pues la suave y pesada prenda cayo completamente en su cabeza haciéndola caer sobre su trasero, gimió todavía perdida en la oscuridad del abrigo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus manos se movieron con torpe rapidez para lograr dar con la luz de la tarde.

Se removió lo último de la cálida tela dejando al descubierto su rostro al sol, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y alzo su mirada perlada encontrándose con la oscura del pelinegro que la observaba detenidamente, por un instante descubrió algo parecido a la culpabilidad en sus ojos pero la expresión de burla cubrió todo su elegante rostro en segundos haciéndola sentir humillada.

-Que… Que cree que hace?- Se digno a decir alzando ligeramente su tono de voz, sus ojos se negaban a separarse de los de él y aunque sentía la humedad de la grama filtrarse por el vestido no se movería ni siquiera un centímetro.

-Lo mismo digo- Se limito a contestar todavía con el gesto de prepotencia adornando sus facciones haciéndola sonrojar de rabia, lo vio sonreír con malicia obligándola a contener la respiración controlando el temblor de sus piernas.

-Acaba de arruinar este bello vestido- Se quejo dignamente y como pudo se puso de pie llevándose consigo el gran abrigo. –Y también ensucio el abrigo- Agrego al sentir la ligera humedad en una de las inmensas mangas que la rodeaba todavía por los hombros.

-Entrégamelo- Ordeno la ronca voz del pelinegro haciendo que nuevamente la electricidad golpeara su cuerpo, abrió su boca para responderle pero se limito a alzar su vista nuevamente y retarlo silenciosamente. –Sube mi abrigo Hinata- Ataco al no sentirse ni un poco intimidado por el infantil gesto de la ojiblanca.

-Cuando lo vuelva a limpiar- Se resigno a decir mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo el largo y pesado abrigo a su alrededor y se giro sobre si misma empezando a alejarse de ese balcón.

Sus oscuros ojos se cerraron ligeramente al verla girarse y ver como la humedad de la grama hacia que la seda se pegara a su tersa piel, gruño entre dientes y maldiciéndose por ser tan débil a sus deseos carnales se acerco a una de las columnas y en un ágil movimiento se apoyo en la delgada baranda que rodeaba ese segundo piso.

Su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente en su pecho haciéndola sentir totalmente fuera de lugar, había empezado a odiar no poder contenerse cerca de ese perfecto hombre, una corriente de aire antinatural el golpeo en la espalda justo cuando un sonido amortiguado de algo cayendo llegaba desde su espalda.

-Kami…- Suplico entre dientes presintiendo que el pelinegro había decidido actuar en consecuencia a su estupidez, apretó sus manos sobre el grueso abrigo intentando de esta forma calmar la ansiedad que había logrado congelarla en su posición, su piel hormigueo amenazante haciendo que cerrara los ojos a lo que sabía estaba por venir.

Su cuerpo aterrizo perfectamente en la fresca grama del jardín, sus músculos se relajaron al erguirse toda su estatura, sus ojos barrieron rápidamente el pequeño paraíso de la fortaleza encontrando el inmóvil cuerpo de la ojiblanca a solo unos metros de su posición, sus manos ardieron al saber que iba a tocarla y maldito fuera el que osara interrumpirlo esta vez.

Se movió sigiloso, tal como haría un depredador al encontrar la presa que había estado persiguiendo, el aroma a flores que llenaban sus sentidos no pudo disimular el olor dulzón que sabia provenía de la ojiblanca, apretó sus dientes jurándose mantener la compostura la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

-Déjeme- La voz ronca y nerviosa llego a sus oídos justo cuando él pretendía tomarla por los hombros deteniéndolo momentáneamente. –No sé que me hace pero no me gusta- Confeso girándose sobre sí misma para ver fijamente al pelinegro.

-Que?- Soltó algo confundido al ver como los grandes ojos de la menuda mujer temblaban al estarlo viendo tan intensamente, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, probablemente por el roce del grueso pelaje que cayó sobre ella.

-Lo que escucho…- Dijo en un tono más bajo, se mordió nuevamente el labio y trago grueso sin atreverse a dejar de mirarlo, aterrada lo vio avanzar un nuevo paso hacia ella que se regaño por no retroceder.

-Repítelo- Reto con suficiencia al ver como su pequeño cuerpo vibro al sentirlo nuevamente cerca, su pequeña boca quería mentirle pero él veía mas allá de sus palabras, el veía a su cuerpo reaccionar a su cercanía y con seguridad dio un nuevo paso rozando ligeramente los senos de ella con su estomago.

No pudo contener el jadeo que su boca dejo escapar al sentir su piel quedar tan cerca de la piel del pelinegro, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al saber que lo deseaba, deseaba desesperadamente que él se acercara mas, que el llenara su piel con un calor que ella quería conocer, un calor que pasaba bajo su piel y encendía la sangre que corría por sus venas.

-No…- Su voz fue un susurro al viento, se mareo ligeramente al percibir como las manos del pelinegro se levantaban y se acercaban a ella, cerró los ojos intentando desesperadamente mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte para conservar su pudor ante ese hombre.

Un sonido gutural escapo del fondo de su garganta al verla rendirse a él, sus manos quemaron al posarse sobre las tersas mejillas de la frágil mujer y se regocijo internamente al sentir como esta suspiro a su contacto y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente, se inclino rápidamente cortando definitivamente la distancia entre sus rostros.

El contacto le llego tan fuerte que casi cae de espaldas, los demandantes labios del pelinegro reclamaron su boca con ferocidad, sus manos dejaron de apretar el abrigo y por instinto las subió hasta apoyarlas en los anchos hombros del pelinegro intentando sujetarse a él y no caer en su intenso arrebato, la suavidad de la lengua del hombre delineo sus labios haciéndola jadear y logrando que abriera su boca ligeramente.

La sintió temblar con tanta fuerza que sus brazos bajaron a sostenerla por la cintura pegando nuevamente ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo, un ardor sofocante cubrió su piel en donde ella estaba apoyada, se apretó mas a ella sintiéndola jadear nuevamente contra sus labios, su carnosa lengua empezó a devolver lentamente el arrebato de posesión con el que había entrado en ella.

Se apoyo en la punta de sus pies haciendo que sus manos llegaran un poco más arriba maravillándose por la sensación de ese sedoso cabello negro entre sus dedos, aplasto conscientemente sus senos al estomago el hombre sintiendo una satisfacción vergonzosa al sentir como algo se presionaba insistentemente contra su propio estomago, un gruñido salvaje quedo atrapado en su boca haciendo que toda su piel picara, despertando en ella la urgencia de tocar esa piel tan caliente que lograba derretirla por dentro.

Su mente lucho por mantener el control perdiendo estrepitosamente al instante en que las pequeñas y temblorosas manos de la ojiblanca se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta de cuero que siempre cubría su casi desnudo pecho, sintió un camino de fuego marcado por esas delicadas puntas de dedos que se hundieron en sus hombros haciendo pequeños círculos y deslizando las uñas por su piel en un intento de mantenerse pegada a él, no pudo controlarse más y con un ágil movimiento deslizo sus manos en caminos contrarios, llevo una hasta su nuca aplastándola totalmente contra su cara y la otra hasta su firme y redondeado trasero elevándola fácilmente del suelo.

Gimió entre sorprendida y satisfecha al sentir como sus pies dejaban de estar apoyados en el suelo y su instinto volvió a controlarla llevándola a enrollar sus piernas en la firme cadera del pelinegro impulsándose hacia arriba para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que la del Uchiha sintiéndolo morder fuertemente sus labios.

-Que tenemos más cerca- Gruño roncamente al reconocer que todavía estaban en medio del jardín y necesitaba con urgencia asfixiante desnudar a esa pequeña bruja blanca que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

-Ah?- Sus sentidos se turbaron al sentir ese cálido aliento chocar contra su boca, se separo un poco viendo maravillada como por primera vez podía ver al mismo nivel el rostro del pelinegro, su mente la hizo reaccionar a la pregunta y con vergüenza se dispuso a responder. –No lo sé… Mi Habitación está al otro lado del castillo-

-Demasiado lejos- Murmuro inclinando su rostro y clavando sus dientes en el fino cuello de la ojiblanca, sintió como los dedos de ella se apretaron sobre su cuello presionándolo contra ella. –Piensa…- Le ordeno mientras se dedicaba a saborear toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, paseo rápidamente la mano que descansaba en la nuca y deslizándola por su estrecha espalda asegurando totalmente su trasero entre sus anchas manos presionando con fuerza esa húmeda intimidad contra su abdomen desesperándolo al saberla tan lista para recibirlo en su interior.

-No… No puedo- Admitió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro maravillándose con la esencia picante que parecía brotar de su piel. –Una sala… Esta cerca- Recordó la pequeña y casi privada sala de lectura que muy pocas veces se había dignado a visitar.

-Donde- Murmuro deslizando sus dientes sobre la yugular de la mujer sintiendo como ella se apretaba mas a él con cada caricia que le daba, sonrió satisfecho al sentir sus grandes y suaves senos pegarse totalmente al comienzo de sus pectorales, rozando ese terso nacimiento con su piel descubierta.

-Detrás… De ti- Dijo con dificultad al tiempo que sus sentidos se nublaban al sentir su delicada piel restregarse a la piel del pelinegro haciendo que el nudo en su vientre se hiciera insoportable.

La libero por unos segundos de su tortura y levanto totalmente su rostro para poder ver a donde debía ir, se giro con ella muy pegada a sí mismo, tan ligera que no le costaba nada avanzar a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar que tenía una vaga idea de donde se encontraba, extendió sus sentidos intentando encontrar a alguien vagando por esa parte del castillo complacido por la elección totalmente aislada de la mujer entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se pego completamente al torso del pelinegro al sentirlo empezar a moverse, sus anchas manos cubrían casi en su totalidad todo su trasero haciéndola sentir totalmente una mujerzuela, enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello del pelinegro llenándose nuevamente con su aroma alejando esos pensamientos pudorosos de ella, se atrevió a subir una de sus manos acariciando lentamente el cuello del hombre y enredando sus dedos en su los mechones que tenía a su disposición, suspiro sobre esa caliente piel sintiéndose repentinamente poderosa al ver como la blanca piel se erizaba ante su aliento y tomando una respiración superficial clavo sus dientes en el.

Ronroneo satisfecho al imaginar los dientes blancos de la mujer clavarse en su piel, los sintió tan intensamente que tuvo que apoyarla contra las puertas de la sala de lectura para poder cerrarlas y estar definitivamente a solas con ella, su ansiedad tomo control de sus manos y con agilidad deslizo su agarre de su redondo trasero acariciando hacia arriba haciendo que poco a poco ella lograra apoyarse en el suelo pulido de la habitación.

-Que…- Pregunto un poco confundida y todavía deseosa de mas contacto con su piel, sus ojos estaban fijos en la blanca piel que tenía a su altura, detallo por primera vez las correas de dagas escondidas bajo su abrigo y no queriendo contenerse deslizo sus manos buscando donde podía liberarlas para tener más piel de el que ver.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola hacer sobre él, no podía entender como alguien en exceso inocente tenia tanto valor para expresar abiertamente su curiosidad, sus hombros fueron liberados en un rápido movimiento de la chaqueta sintiéndola bajar por sus brazos haciendo hormiguear su piel justo cuando la prenda chocaba contra el suelo, sin pensarlo levanto sus brazos apoyándolos por encima de la cabeza de la menuda mujer para poder mantenerse de pie.

-Kami…- Gimió totalmente excitada al ver como cada musculo se marcaba perfectamente bajo esa blanca piel, sus hombros se tensaron al momento que sus pesadas manos cayeron por encima de su cuerpo levantándose como una casa sobre ella, las correas negras atravesaban diagonalmente todo su pecho y apretaban aun mas sus músculos, llevo sus manos donde vio los seguros haciéndolas caer en instantes a su alrededor, el metal chocando con la piedra pulida pareció crear una vibración que despertó cada célula de su piel empujándola a pegarse a esa marcada piel.

Un nuevo ronroneo salió de sus labios al sentir como las pequeñas manos dejaban caricias frías por donde tocaba, noto como ella había liberado un poco de su poder congelante pero estaba demasiado caliente para que el contacto frio produjera algo más que deseo, el roce de algo húmedo en su estomago lo hizo centrar su mirada en ella excitándose completamente al ver la punta rosada de la lengua de ella marcar un camino mojado entre sus pectorales y bajando nuevamente hasta sus abdominales, las uñas de ella se enterraron a cada lado de su cadera cuando delineo el borde de su pantalón enloqueciéndolo.

Las ásperas manos del pelinegro cayeron en sus hombros empujándola totalmente contra la puerta, rodo su mirada por el amplio pecho impaciente y deseosa por mas para segundos después quedarse congelada ante la intensa oscuridad que la miraba desde arriba, su rostro tenía un muy ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas haciendo que entreabriera su boca sin poder controlarse, reconoció la lujuria en el brillo cristalino de esos ojos y sin saber porque dejo que sus hombros y cabeza cayeran sensualmente contra la madera invitándolo silenciosamente a admirarla.

-Sabes…- Soltó de pronto la ronca voz del pelinegro que no podía separar su mirada del menudo cuerpo de la ojiblanca, sus perfectos senos cubiertos con un ligero rubor y una capa de sudor lo hizo desear romper la seda y sonriendo con malicia bajo sus manos para tomar con ambas palmas la redondez de su pecho. –Eres demasiado peligrosa para tu propio bien Hinata- Advirtió apretando la suavidad entre sus manos viéndola inclinarse más hacia atrás y sus piernas se abrieron un poco más para darle un mejor apoyo.

Jadeo al sentir como ahora sus senos también dolían al contacto, deseaba que esas grandes manos tocaran su piel desnuda y movida por sus propios deseos llevo sus manos hacia su espalda encontrando la trenza de seda que liberaría totalmente el vestido de su cuerpo, solo logro bajarla un poco cuando las manos del pelinegro detuvieron su acción confundiéndola.

El apretado vestido se libero dándole la agradable vista de la unión de sus senos obligándolo a encontrar sus manos en la espalda de ella para detenerla de su acción de desnudarse definitivamente, él quería disfrutar sin prisas de ese perfecto cuerpo y tomando su propio deseo irrefrenable logro volver a apretar el vestido escondiendo nuevamente su suave piel, bajo su rostro hasta dejarlo a unos milímetros del de ella y con satisfacción la sintió besarlo con desespero, sus pequeños brazos volvieron a rodearlo turbándolo nuevamente y como pudo la separo ligeramente para verla a los ojos.

-Camina hasta mi habitación y quítate ese incomodo vestido- Ordeno con voz ronca viendo como ella se sobresalto a sus palabras pero asintió justo cuando sus mejillas alcanzaban un nuevo tono de rosa oscuro.

-Que… Que harás tu?- Se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo como la nube de lujuria empezaba a despejarse de su cabeza llenándola nuevamente con su pudor natural, vio como el pelinegro pareció reconocer su cambio y con rapidez se volvió a ver aplastada entre el grueso cuerpo del pelinegro y la madera de la puerta.

-Quiero disfrutarte con mucha calma Hinata- Reconoció deslizando una de sus manos hasta su intimidad y empezando a acariciar sobre la seda la hizo volver a su estado de dolorosa anticipación, su humedad fue tan embriagante que casi dudo el poder tener fuerza suficiente para no tomarla en ese lugar.

-Quiero… Quiero poder tocarte también- Su revelación lo golpeo como si una onda de calor lo hubiera abofeteado, sus ojos se encontraron con los tímidos de ella haciéndolo apretar los dientes para separar su mano del interior de sus muslos.

-Tienes menos de un minuto para llegar sino… Te tomare en las escaleras- Amenazo viendo con celosa posesión como al contrario de asustarla ella solo se excito aun mas y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza salió de la sala para casi echar a correr por los pasillos hasta su destino, el aroma dulzón que llenaba sus sentidos lo perturbo descubriendo ansiando demasiado tomar ese pequeño cuerpo.

Bufo con frustración agachándose para tomar tanto sus arneses como la chaqueta y salir definitivamente de esa pequeña sala que sabia seria su próximo objetivo, se torturo imaginando ese pálido cuerpo totalmente expuesto sobre la gran mesa de roble en medio de la habitación, imagino con una puntada dolorosa en su virilidad cuan rosados debían ser sus pezones y el mismo tono debía esconderse entre sus firmes pero suaves muslos.

-Sasuke?- Una aguda voz lo golpeo haciendo que un dolor de cabeza explotara al saberse nuevamente interrumpido, posiciono la chaqueta y los arneses justo delante de su excitación para ocultarla de la mujer que acababa de llegar.

-Que necesitas?- Pregunto bruscamente haciendo que la recién llegada se congelara en su posición a unos metros de él, sus ojos azules parecieron un poco perturbados pero al final dejaron ver la tranquilidad de mantener la distancia con él.

-Necesito mostrarte algo- Admitió juntando sus manos a nivel de su estomago resaltando ligeramente los redondos senos rosados que coronaban su delgada figura, arrugo la nariz necesitando con urgencia ir hasta su habitación.

-Puede esperar cierto?- Se atrevió a ofrecer viendo como ella alzo una ceja incrédula a su tono de voz. –Necesito hacer algo primero- Explico regañándose mentalmente por estar dando más explicaciones de las necesarias.

-Yo… Bueno creo que si- Respondió dudosa retrocediendo un paso para alejarse definitivamente de él, escucho como el pelinegro suspiro aliviado y se obligo a centrar nuevamente su atención en el. –Has… Visto a Hinata?- Se atrevió a cuestionar clavando su mirada en los ojos cristalizados del pelinegro.

-No- Dio como simple respuesta dándose la vuelta sin esperar una nueva respuesta, haciendo que solo en ese momento la rubia se diera cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo de la cintura para arriba, cubrió su boca con las manos conteniendo el grito de vergüenza que quiso escapar de ellos y sin esperar a que el desapareciera completamente se giro y empezó a marchar en la dirección contraria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su piel hormigueaba al sentir el frio contacto de la brisa pasear con pesadez por su cuerpo, todavía su respiración estaba agitada y toda ella estaba sensibilizada a un punto que no sabía era posible, avanzaba con prisa pero sin ´llegar a correr por la amplia sala principal del castillo buscando las escaleras que la llevarían a la habitación que sabia había tomado el pelinegro para sí.

Deteniéndose justo en la entrada del pasillo lleno de escaleras dudo si cumplir la orden del hombre, estaban totalmente separados y ella podía perderse nuevamente no cumpliendo con los caprichosos designios del Uchiha, suspiro bajando su mirada y viendo como su vestido estaba mojado en diferentes partes y un poco revuelto rindiéndose a la realidad que su condición le presentaba.

"Creo que lo deseo más de lo que él podría estarlo deseando" Se confesó avergonzada de saberse totalmente desesperada por sentir nuevamente el cuerpo del pelinegro pegado a ella, sus dedos picaron al recordar la sensación caliente de su blanca piel bajo su tacto y con decisión empezó su marcha hacia el lugar elegido.

Su mente empezó a traicionarla anticipándose a lo que estaba por pasar, recordaba sombras de su pasado indicándole que su padre no estaría nada satisfecho al saberla entregándose a alguien que no era su esposo pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esa situación no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, su nodriza le había comentado superficialmente lo que un hombre y una mujer hacían cuando se encontraban en la soledad de una habitación previniéndola de lo que podría intentar Deidara con ella.

-Y casi lo logro- Se atrevió a reconocer recordando fugazmente el día que había conocido al pelinegro, todavía había noches en las que soñaba con ese momento, donde las grandes y suaves manos del rubio habían paseado por su piel llenándola de un miedo que había logrado congelarle hasta la columna vertebral, cerró los ojos y negó frenéticamente haciendo a un lado esos momentos que sabia no regresarían jamás.

-Hinata?- La voz ronca del otro guardián de la fortaleza la sobresalto haciendo que se girara levemente para verlo aparecer en el camino de unas escaleras que abrían un camino oscuro a niveles superiores de la habitación que estaba buscando. –Que haces aquí?- Volvió a hablar avanzando a paso rápido hacia ella.

Se sonrojo al sentir como se acerco demasiado a su sensibilizada piel, sus ojos encontraron los del rubio abriendo y cerrando la boca con vergüenza al saberse descubierta, mordió su labio con fuerza obligándose a responder alguna cosa a sus preguntas.

-Yo… Vine a…- Tartamudeo subiendo un nuevo escalón quedando a pocos centímetros del rubio, su cuerpo vibro ansioso al verlo avanzar hasta ella un simple paso, estirando una de sus manos para tomarla del brazo. –Busco a Sasuke!- Soltó casi en un grito viendo como la mano se detenía antes de tocarla haciéndola sentir agradecida.

-Nunca esta a estas horas en su habitación- Respondió distante volviendo a llevar su brazo al costado de su cuerpo, detallo entonces el cabello revuelto de la frágil mujer ante él y su pálido vestido un poco más suelto de lo que recordaba, la sangre hirvió en sus venas al reconocer la excitación de la mujer flotar a su alrededor haciéndolo apretar los dientes.

-Yo… Lo… Esperare- Agrego nerviosa, su cuerpo se inclino en forma de despedida y sin esperar alguna respuesta casi corrió hasta la pesada puerta que separaba definitivamente al mundo de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Su cuerpo se tenso al verla moverse con tanta agilidad, su vestido totalmente manchado de verde y humedad en toda la extensión de sus torneadas piernas se pegaban indecorosamente a ella mostrándole nuevamente la forma de aquellos muslos que estaba seguro nunca podría conocer.

-Dobe…- La profunda voz de su amigo llego a él con un ligero tono de advertencia, se giro encontrando instantáneamente sus miradas detallando la desconfianza que sabia le provocaba verlo a esas horas por la torre de las habitaciones. –Que…-

-Vine a buscar la espada a mi habitación- Se apresuro a responder obligando a su cuerpo a avanzar pesadamente, su piel ardía impotente al entender la aparición del pelinegro, frunció el ceño y bajo su mirada avergonzado por esos sentimientos que la ojiblanca todavía despertaba en el.

Sin pensarlo su mano voló para sujetar el brazo del rubio deteniendo completamente su extraña huida, sintió como ante su agarre este jalo su brazo intentando alejarse pero cerró con más fuerza sus dedos cortando definitivamente cualquier intento de escape.

-Que pasa Sasuke?- Dijo intentando contener la molestia que sabia estaba totalmente infundada, volvió a jalar su brazo pero los dedos presionaron mas fuerte mandando una corriente de dolor por todo su hueso. –Necesitas algo de mí?- Ataco girándose definitivamente para encarar las inexpresivas facciones del pelinegro.

Sus ojos pasearon rápidamente por el rostro de su amigo de toda la vida, encontrando la molestia que sabia le producía entender que él había reclamado a la ojiblanca para sí y a pesar de la distancia que sabia había marcado la mujer, la atracción que sabia tenía el rubio por la Hyuuga hizo que nuevamente una llama de posesión lo obligara a delimitar en voz alta su derecho sobre ella.

-Lo siento- Soltó sorprendiéndose a el mismo, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los rasgos ahora confusos del rubio reconociendo que se disculpaba por tomar algo que sabia Naruto deseaba sinceramente.

La confusión le dio rienda suelta a la frustración que tenia con su amigo de toda la vida, gruño liberando definitivamente su brazo y empujando un poco el pesado cuerpo del pelinegro se lanzo sobre el presionando su antebrazo sobre el cuello de su contrario.

-Siempre hemos hecho todo a tu conveniencia, siempre Sasuke- Le reclamo sintiendo como la rabia empezaba a nublar su raciocinio y el hecho de tener que controlarse para no cortarle la garganta allí mismo. –Y entonces atacamos este maldito lugar, por una mujer, la cual esta convenientemente sentada en la biblioteca de la fortaleza que fue toda su vida su hogar para que? Para que tú subas y estés con esa bruja- Casi grito lo ultimo sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No conozco a Ino- Dijo ligeramente liberándose de la posible culpabilidad que tal vez quiso sembrar Naruto en el. –Y si, Hinata es una bruja y el hecho de que Ino esté en la biblioteca es porque desea ayudarla a comprender lo que es- Hablo fluidamente sin apartar su oscura mirada de la azulada ahora incrédula de su amigo.

Su mano se cerró violentamente en un puño que se estrello justo sobre la boca del pelinegro, sintiendo el crujido de hueso chocando contra hueso, su cuerpo grito pidiendo más violencia y cuando se dispuso a lanzar el segundo sintió como en un ágil movimiento del pelinegro sujeto sus muñecas y se giro sobre si mismo golpeando bruscamente su pecho y su rostro contra la pared del pasillo.

-Suéltame!- Grito frustrado el rubio sintiendo el irregular borde de la piedra clavarse en su piel, intento impulsarse hacia atrás pero la presión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte sacándole el aire. –Tu… Kisama… Siempre has sido un egoísta! Debías cumplir tu parte con Ino… No andar con la zorra de Deida…- Su frase no termino pues la gran mano del pelinegro había tomado su cabeza y la había aplastado definitivamente contra la roca rasguñando su piel.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso- Lo amenazo con voz oscura sintiendo como su cuerpo reacciono a la idea de otra persona sobre el cuerpo de la ojiblanca, un instinto primitivo calentó su cuerpo dándole a entender que su lugar era con la Hyuuga. –Jamás y escúchalo bien… Jamás volverás a mencionar que si acaso ese kisama estuvo alguna vez cerca de ella… Es mía entiendes?- Sus palabras roncas golpearon los sentidos del rubio al tiempo que empujaba mas su siempre agradable rostro contra la piedra.

Coloco sus manos justo debajo de su pecho y utilizando toda su fuerza física logro empujar el pesado cuerpo del pelinegro haciendo que se tambaleara por un instante, se giro sintiendo un ligero camino de sangre bajar desde su pómulo hasta su barbilla viendo con frustración la fiereza que tomaba al pelinegro cada vez que se hablaba de la ojiblanca.

-Ella te consumirá como le hizo a Deidara y te dejara… Cuando alguien más llegue a rescatarla- Ataco con un tono de burla que hizo al pelinegro aguantar la respiración, trago con fuerza sin siquiera pensar en limpiar la sangre que ya había empezado a manchar su ligera camisa blanca.

-Sasuke?- Una suave voz hizo que el pelinegro se girara un poco encontrándose a la pelinegra parada justo frente a la puerta de su habitación, apretó sus dientes al ver como su siempre liso cabello caía en cascadas onduladas a cada lado de su rostro cubriendo todo su pequeño torso hasta el comienzo de sus caderas. –Que ha pasado? Naruto?- Pregunto desviando su mirada perlada al rubio que estaba un poco más abajo del pelinegro.

El frágil cuerpo de la ojiblanca se movió tan rápido que ambos aguantaron la respiración, el Uchiha apretó sus puños frustrados al ver como ella simplemente lo pasaba de largo para colocarse un escalón por encima del rubio para casi verlo de frente.

-Estas lastimado- Se atrevió a decir sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba contra sus costillas, subió una de sus manos para intentar tocar la cortada que sangraba en su pómulo pero la tibia mano del rubio la tomo de la muñeca deteniendo su acción.

-Olvídalo- Soltó roncamente separando su vista de la hipnótica mirada de la Hyuuga para centrarse en la frustrada mirada del pelinegro a unos pasos de ellos. –Es tuya de cualquier forma- Agrego empujando con ligereza el cuerpo de la mujer que cayó apoyada en el pecho desnudo del pelinegro y sin decir nada más bajo con pasos nerviosos lo que quedaba de escaleras para intentar olvidarse definitivamente de esa permanente obsesión.

La estrecha espalda tembló contra su pecho haciéndolo sentir fuera de lugar, subió sus manos apoyándolas casi con temor en los pequeños hombros de la mujer, un gemido ahogado llego a sus oídos encendiendo una llamarada de celos que no pudo controlar.

-Porque te importa?- Hablo ácidamente apretando sus frágiles hombros y haciéndola girarse para dejarla justo frente a él, ella tuvo que subir un poco su barbilla para poder encontrar sus miradas viendo como sus grandes ojos perlados reflejaban un dolor impropio en ella.

-Yo…- Su voz flaqueo al sentir la furia contenida del pelinegro, una presión aplasto su estomago haciéndolo sentir revuelto de golpe, notando nuevamente la desnudez del Uchiha, sintiendo completamente el poder que emanaba de cada centímetro de su gran cuerpo.

-El te interesa?- Gruño entre dientes sin atreverse a separar su oscura mirada de ella, vio como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosado más oscuro y se mordía el labio ansiosamente, sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza de la necesaria contra sus hombros haciéndola jadear quedamente.

Su corazón salto al escuchar sus últimas palabras, sus ojos debieron dejar ver la confusión que sentía pues el apretó con más fuerza de lo normal su agarre sobre ella, una ola de calor la lleno haciéndola jadear suavemente y vio claramente lo que debía hacer para acabar definitivamente con esas contradicciones entre ellos.

Las temblorosas manos de la ojiblanca empezaron a subir por su pecho dejando un camino frio a su paso, el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel lo turbo momentáneamente y cuando iba a volver a preguntar que clase de juego estaba jugando las pequeñas manos lo tomaron firmemente de sus mejillas y lo jalaron hacia abajo encontrando sus labios con los nerviosos de ella, gruño contra su rosada boca separando sus manos y cerrándolas posesivamente sobre su cintura para terminar de pegarla a su cuerpo.

El poder del Uchiha cedió definitivamente cuando abrió ligeramente su boca para permitir que la carnosa y húmeda lengua de ella se deslizara en su interior, jadeo al sentir nuevamente su intoxicante sabor y dejando su pudor de lado se impulso hacia arriba profundizando el beso al tiempo que sus muslos se sujetaban firmemente a sus caderas.

Su espalda choco levemente con la piedra irregular al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiblanca chocar contra su cuerpo, sus tersas piernas se enrollaron hábilmente a su cadera y sus senos volvieron a aplastarse sensualmente contra su piel desnuda despertando nuevamente su ansiedad por probar los secretos que escondía entre sus perfectos muslos.

Sonrió satisfecha al sentir como las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron para sostenerla firmemente por su trasero, sus manos la apretaron haciéndola jadear y provocando que se restregara descaradamente contra su estomago desnudo, lo sintió avanzar con rapidez mientras su boca demandaba con besos profundos sus atenciones, gimió irguiéndose un poco en su posición y dejando que sus manos vagaran libremente por la ancha espalda del hombre sintiendo como la fuerte mandíbula de el rozo el nacimiento de sus senos quemando cualquier vestigio de raciocinio que pudiera haber conservado.

Separo una de sus manos para abrir sin cuidado la puerta de la habitación, gruño guturalmente al sentir los dientes de la ojiblanca mordisquear ligeramente la comisura de sus labios y su lengua recorrer la línea de su mandíbula, subió su mano hasta la nuca enredando sus dedos en sus ondulados cabellos y jalándola ligeramente hacia atrás, sus miradas se encontraron detallando el deseo que brillaba intensamente en sus ahora alilados ojos jalo un poco mas haciéndola gemir provocando que el calor contra su estomago se hiciera más fuerte, pateo la puerta escuchando como en un pesado sonido se cerraba totalmente y sin demasiado cuidado puso el tembloroso cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo a unos centímetros de sí mismo.

-Que…- Su pregunta quedo a medias al sentir como las agiles manos del pelinegro la giraban sobre sí misma, sus piernas temblaron al sentir el golpe de su caliente aliento en su nuca inclinándose hacia adelante ansiosa, su cabello cayó como una cortina a cada lado de su cara obligándola a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como los dientes de él se enterraban fuertemente a un lado de su cabeza, muy cerca de su oreja, tembló excitada sintiendo las ansiosas manos de el deslizarse pesadamente por su cuerpo apretando cada cierto tiempo las sedas bajo sus palmas.

Soltó una respiración contenida al separar sus dientes de la pálida piel viendo con satisfacción la marca casi morada que había dejado a la vista, sus manos se encontraron en las cintas que mantenían el vestido como una censura sobre ese perfecto cuerpo, sonrió con malicia y sin cuidado deslizo sus dedos por las pequeñas aberturas ejerciendo un poco de fuerza a los pocos segundos la seda emitió un quejido al rasgarse totalmente contuvo el aliento al ver la nívea piel de la espalda de la ojiblanca aparecer ante sus ojos, su pálida piel resplandecía con luz propia haciéndolo tragar pesadamente ante la visión.

La seda cayo por su cuerpo como una suave caricia dejándola totalmente expuesta a la intensa mirada del pelinegro, un fuerte escalofrió corrió por sus huesos reconociendo para sí que eso era lo que el imaginaba cada vez que la vigilaba desde las sombras, jadeo impaciente e intento darse la vuelta para enfrentar aquel rostro intentando descifrar que estaba pensando.

-No…- Gruño guturalmente poniendo una mano en el hombro manteniendo a la mujer en su lugar, se sentía tan grande ante ese frágil cuerpo ante él, sus estrechos hombros temblaron y su diminuta cintura marco definitivamente el camino de su perdición, pego su pecho desnudo a esa escultura de porcelana regocijándose al sentir la suavidad de ella apoyarse en su estomago, paso con facilidad sus manos por sus delgados brazos sintiendo como se erizaba a su roce y trago grueso al deslizar sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y llegar a la tibieza de sus blandos senos, satisfecho de sentir que sus manos se llenaban completamente con ellos.

-Ah…- Soltó sensualmente al sentir las calientes manos del pelinegro sujetar sus senos, la punta de sus dedos rozaron sus pezones lanzando corrientes eléctricas por su piel que se fundían en el intenso dolor entre sus piernas, las sintió flaquear a los lentos y tortuosos movimientos que el Uchiha ejercía sobre sus erguidos pezones y sin pensarlo demasiado se inclino hacia adelante sintiendo la presión de la virilidad del pelinegro contra su espalda baja, subió sus brazos acariciando toda la piel que encontraba en su camino y enrollándose en el ancho cuello del hombre lo jalo hacia abajo sintiendo su aliento contra una de sus mejillas.

Bajo un poco mas su rostro dejando besos húmedos en su hombro y cuello sin dejar de apretar entre sus dedos sus pequeños pezones, la sintió tambalearse hacia adelante y una de sus manos bajo hasta sujetarla de su plano abdomen maravillándose al sentirla abrir un poco sus piernas dejando que sus sentidos se llenaran completamente con su excitación, clavo nuevamente sus dientes en su hombro y empezó a empujarla hasta la cama.

Suspiro sintiendo la asfixiante sensación de las suaves mantas que cubrían la cama del pelinegro, todo olía a él y la humedad entre sus piernas se hizo más intensa, lo sintió erguirse totalmente sobre ella llenándola con un miedo repentino y su cuerpo fue impulsado con brusquedad haciéndola girar nuevamente quedando tendida sobre su espalda, entreabrió sus labios al ver la piel del pelinegro brillar con una ligera capa de sudor un ronroneo descarado escapo de su garganta al sentir sus ojos pasear satisfecho por cada pedazo de piel que tenia disponible.

-Kami… Eres perfecta- Gruño roncamente al admirar su pálida piel marcada con caminos rojos donde él había tocado, sus grandes senos coronados con dos perfectos pezones rosados totalmente despiertos para él, su ombligo adornaba perfectamente su estomago plano dándole paso a la intimidad de la ojiblanca, sus muslos estaban ligeramente hacia dentro escondiendo escasamente su entrada de un rosado más oscuro totalmente preparada para él.

La cama se movió bajo ella y su respiración se corto por unos segundos al sentir el peso del gran hombre caer sobre ella, cerró los ojos mordiéndose fuertemente el labio al sentir la lengua traviesa del pelinegro jugar con uno de sus pezones provocándole espasmos que no pudo contener y empezó a frotarse contra él, sintiendo la áspera tela del pantalón que todavía conservaba atado a sus caderas, la tela fue brusca con su intimidad pero toco un punto sensible haciendo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-No seas impaciente- Dijo roncamente soltando un cálido aliento contra el pezón húmedo que acababa de liberar al sentirla desesperada contra él, su propia ansiedad le gritaba que la tomara de una vez por todas, subió su mirada encontrándose con los cristalizados ojos perlados que lo veían suplicantes.

-Onegai… Me duele- Confeso avergonzada posando sus manos en los amplios hombros del pelinegro e impulsándose ligeramente rozo sus senos con su pecho, sus piernas se movieron torpemente entre las piernas del hombre abriéndose un poco mas haciendo que el cayera completamente contra su intimidad.

Se apoyo en sus manos alzándose todo el largo de sus brazos viendo con más claridad como la pequeña mujer entre sus brazos se estremecía con una ligera capa de sudor bañando todo su cuerpo, se impulso hasta el ombligo de ella clavando sus dientes en esa apetitosa piel, abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la humedad con un sabor dulzón, totalmente diferente a la acidez acostumbrada la escucho gemir con más fuerza y sus pequeñas manos se hicieron dos puños atrapando las sabanas retorciéndolas bajo su contacto, se relamió ligeramente y se dispuso a descubrir que otra diferencia habitaba en ese menudo cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como la cálida lengua marcaba un camino húmedo desde su ombligo hasta su intimidad, su respiración era tan superficial que casi podía sentir el aire silbando entre sus dientes para intentar mantenerse consciente, su boca rozo fugazmente su entrada haciendo que sus caderas se impulsaran hacia arriba de forma suplicante, todo su cuerpo parecía derretirse a cada sensación que le producía el pelinegro, bufo frustrada al sentirlo levantarse ligeramente y con pesadez inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para ver que lo detenía.

Su virilidad golpeo dolorosamente la tela de su pantalón haciendo que se levantara ligeramente y decidiera quitarse las prendas de una vez por todas, sus ojos no podían separarse de las extrañas reacciones de la ojiblanca, su respiración era tan errática que le producía ansiedad pensar que aquello fuera algo peligroso para ella, vio su cabeza moverse pesadamente entre las sabanas enredando sus cabellos oscuros y se encontró con unos ojos de un lila intenso, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados produciéndole una extraña sensación de atracción.

-Onegai…- Su voz rota lleno toda la habitación, congelándolo en su posición, aguanto la respiración y se inclino para ver mejor el rostro de la ojiblanca, respiraba por la boca y sus dientes brillaban de un blanco casi irreal, pero sus ojos, su siempre expresivos ojos estaban ausentes, solo había una súplica extraña en ellos que no logro ni por un segundo detener su urgente deseo de hundirse en ella.

Empujo la tela de sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y se volvió a inclinar sobre la intimidad de la ojiblanca, el calor que sintió lo hizo ronronear impaciente y sus pies lograron desprenderse totalmente de la ropa estirando sus piernas todo lo que cubría la cama bajo sus labios hasta la entrada y dio un casto beso sintiéndola vibrar intensamente.

-Sasuke!- Grito al sentir sus labios en su entrada, sus dientes rozaron su punto más sensible haciendo que sus caderas se impulsaran hacia arriba y las grandes manos del pelinegro la tomaron de la cadera clavándola en su lugar, su lengua se deslizo por sus pliegues internos haciéndola jadear con fuerza acumulando un nudo de fuego liquido en su bajo vientre, toda su sangre ardía llenándola con una sensación de que estaba quemándose desde dentro.

Se maravillo con el sabor limpio y dulce de la intimidad de la ojiblanca, la penetro con la punta de su lengua escuchando con satisfacción un grito escapar de su pequeño cuerpo, su cuerpo relajado contra ella empezó a percibir un cambio en la temperatura de la habitación haciéndolo dudar nuevamente de lo que estaban haciendo, ella se movió hacia abajo golpeando su rostro e invitándolo a profundizar sus toques empezando a moverse un poco más rápido llenándose con el adictivo sabor de ella.

El fuego exploto por todo su cuerpo deslizándose desde el interior de sus muslos, los latigazos eléctricos la hicieron vibrar bajo el pesado cuerpo del pelinegro, sus manos liberaron la tela de las sabanas sintiendo sus dedos agarrotados por la fuerza con la debió estarse sujetando, su respiración se hizo profunda y como pudo se movió un poco para encontrar su mirada con la del pelinegro.

-Quédate conmigo Hinata… Vuelve- Su voz distante la hizo fruncir el ceño, intento enfocarse en el rostro elegante del pelinegro encontrando sus rasgos levemente perturbados, un miedo golpeo su cuerpo con fuerza impulsándola a apoyarse en sus codos y alzarse para ver que era lo que había pasado, gimió asustada al ver los frescos rasguños en los hombros del pelinegro y detrás de él una capa de hielo blanco y brillante creciendo lentamente por todo su alrededor.

-Kami… Que… Que es esto?- Dijo nerviosa sentándose totalmente en la cama, sus manos temblaron y su mirada se centro en sus cortas uñas encontrando con horror rastros ligeros de la blanca piel del hombre. –Sasuke…- Lo llamo sintiéndose completamente aturdida.

-Quédate- Murmuro roncamente el pelinegro impulsándose para besarla delicadamente en sus labios, la confusión fue momentánea pero el miedo se disipo al sentir las grandes manos de el acariciarla ligeramente, paseando por su piel creándole un hormigueo tibio por donde se deslizaba, se dejo apoyar nuevamente en la cama y sus piernas se abrieron vergonzosamente para recibirlo en su interior. –Mantén tus ojos en mi- Ordeno al separar sus labios de los de ella, solo pudo asentir nerviosa y lo vio bajar su mirada unos instantes, luego sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

Jadeo intentando desplazar el temor que le había provocado la explosión de hielo que broto del pequeño cuerpo de la ojiblanca, su sabor todavía llenaba su paladar embriagándolo de una forma que sabia no era normal, el aire frio quemo donde sabia tenia los rasguños de las manos de ella impulsándolo más profundamente en ella, ahora veía fijamente esos ojos perlados que tanto le gustaban, su timidez natural se dejaba ver en el rojo de sus mejillas, la escucho suspirar quedamente cuando logro apoyarse en su entrada.

-No… No quiero dañarte- Su voz nerviosa lleno sus sentidos haciendo que se inclinara un poco y atrapara sus labios en un beso calmo, ella subió sus manos hasta enrollarlas en su cuello, cerró los ojos asustada sintiendo como algo grande empezaba a presionar en un intimidad, sus piernas temblorosas se abrieron un poco más si podía ser posible quedando sobre la cadera del pelinegro, se mordió el labio aguantando la sensación de invasión.

-Mierda…- Soltó guturalmente, era mucho más pequeña de lo que imagino, su punta estaba totalmente presionada por ella y eso solo lo hacía desear hundirse con fuerza en ella. –No te muevas- Pidió empujándose levemente contra esa estrechez envolvente, avanzo solo hasta la mitad cuando la escucho gemir totalmente dolorida apretando los dientes para no ser mas brusco con ella.

-Me duele- Lloriqueo cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro caliente del pelinegro, lo sintió entrar desgarrando definitivamente algo en su interior, casi grito pero se obligo a clavar sus dientes con fuerza en su labio sintiendo de inmediato el sabor conocido de su sangre. –Sas..Sasuke- Lo llamo entrecortadamente dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre las almohadas y quedara justo frente al rostro contraído del pelinegro.

-Eres muy estrecha- Confeso con los dientes apretados al sentir como ella lo envolvió completamente, su miembro se enterró completamente en ella arrancándole un suspiro quedo por mantenerse todavía quieto y no impulsarse sobre ella.

-Eso… Eso es malo?- Se atrevió a preguntar totalmente apenada viendo como él la miro confuso y luego se deslumbro completamente, una ligera sonrisa adorno sus delgados labios quitándole totalmente el aliento.

-Es perfecto para mí- Reconoció sintiendo como ella se relajaba en su posición y conteniendo la respiración se preparo para moverse sobre ella. –Ábrete mas para mi Hinata… Relájate y siente- Pidió retrocediendo ligeramente arrancándole un gemido placentero a la ojiblanca.

Su cuerpo se sintió vacio cuando lo sintió apartarse pero volvió un instante después arrancándole un nuevo gemido, el dolor todavía latía entre sus piernas pero sabía que podía soportarlo, sabía que podía mantenerse en ese momento, en ese lugar con el pelinegro, solo con el lograba sentir que todo su cuerpo cobraba vida, jadeo al sentir que en su interior algo susurro que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, llenándose completamente con la fuerza incontrolable del pelinegro, porque él era un volcán haciendo erupción en ella, quemando todo lo anterior a él, dándole nueva vida y con este descubrimiento se relajo completamente a saberse enteramente del hombre sobre ella.

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Ok si, fue súper largo el capitulo! Yo soy de historias largas y si son cortas como que los capítulos salen súper largos! Espero les haya gustado el capi! Soy una pervert! Lo admito! No puedo negarlo! Y me encanta serlo! Sus comentarios son bien recibidos! Respondo por PM a quienes tienen cuenta! Y los que no siempre les dejo un coment por acá pero hoy no podre hacerlo! Igual les digo que los leo y que me motivan a continuar en este hobby tan maravilloso que en más de una ocasión me ha ayudado a sacar mi propia vida adelante! Jajajajajaja… Nos leemos pronto! Espero!

Ahhhh… Solo falta un cap. y se acaba la historia! Lo subiré si Kami lo permite en los próximos días!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo! Aquí el ultimo capitulo de este short fic que me decidí a hacer basado en las novelas canción de Hielo y Fuego, los personajes son de Kishimoto, espero les agrade y disculpen la tardanza como dije antes tengo problemas con el internet y se me ha hecho imposible poder conectarme, buena lectura.**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El aire frio recorrió su cuerpo agotado haciendo que se girara sobre su costado y buscara a tientas la manta que sabia había empujado en algún momento de la noche, sus manos se movieron sin cuidado por todo la blanda superficie, un ruido al otro lado de su posición hizo que arrugara la nariz y con molestia se resignara a abrir los ojos.

-Pensé que no despertarías- La ronca voz sonó burlesca haciéndola sentarse de golpe, sus aterrados ojos barrieron con la habitación no conociendo ningún detalle, su sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas al encontrarse con el perfectamente desnudo cuerpo del pelinegro, jadeo deseosa y fue cuando se percato que se sentía extremadamente ligera.

Sonrió abiertamente al ver como su rostro se ponía un tono más oscuro llevando el rubor hasta el comienzo de sus senos desnudos y a perderse por su cuello hacia sus orejas, desvió su vista y empezó con su tarea de ponerse el pantalón para poder salir de la habitación, su cuerpo gritaba que se acostara nuevamente, los dos últimos días no había descansado casi nada y comido mucho menos pero había valido la pena.

-Donde vas?- Pregunto nerviosa sacando sus temblorosas piernas de la cama para caminar hacia él, se llevo consigo la pesada manta para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo adolorido por todo lo que había estado haciendo los dos últimos días haciendo que nuevamente se avergonzara por su comportamiento.

-Hoy deberían llegar los señores de la montaña- Empezó a comentar cruzando sus arneses en su pecho desnudo y los cubría completamente con una chaqueta de cuero negro que se cerraba hasta sus pectorales. –Ino tiene dos días intentando hablar conmigo pero no la he dejado y creo que ya debo dejar de evitarla- Agrego no muy satisfecho por esa situación.

-Voy contigo- Dijo rápidamente al sentir como su corazón golpeo sus costillas al imaginarse al pelinegro solo con la perfección que sabia poseía la rubia, todavía tenía algunas dudas con respecto a todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y el compromiso, el famoso compromiso que había llevado al pelinegro a conquistar esa fortaleza, apretó sus labios con inseguridad y dejo caer la manta sin darse cuenta.

Bufo intranquilo al ver aparecer el delgado y tentador cuerpo de la ojiblanca ante él, sintió como su miembro despertó ligeramente entre sus piernas al detallar celosamente cada marca roja y morada que había dejado en la pálida piel de la mujer, avanzo dos pasos hacia ella tomando sus senos descaradamente y empezando a hacer círculos con sus pulgares en sus muy dispuestos pezones.

-Sasuke!- Gimió entre sorprendida y deseosa al sentir las manos del hombre empezar a moverse sobre sus senos, su amplio cuerpo se inclino por la cintura para poder tomar sus pezones con la boca, jadeo avergonzada y se dejo hacer.

-No deberías estar tan dispuesta- Regaño distraídamente dejándose caer en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, arrastro consigo el pequeño cuerpo colocándolo entre sus piernas para poder acariciarla a su antojo sintiéndola vibrar a sus roces descarados. –Nunca saldremos de esta habitación- Su voz salió mas ronca dejando claro su deseo por volver a hundirse en el embrujo que ella guardaba entre sus muslos.

-Espera…- Pidió nerviosa sintiendo como empezaba a mojarse ligeramente, sus palabras lejos de escandalizarla solo lograban hacer que ansiara el sentir ese gran cuerpo rendido a ella. –Dijiste que… Era importante- Tartamudeo subiendo sus manos hasta posarlas sobre las ásperas del pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia y con un ligero movimiento hizo que fueran los pequeños dedos de la pelinegra los que tocaran ahora sus pezones mientras él se dedicaba a apretar y soltar la redondez que ocupaban toda su palma, la sintió tambalearse y la jalo más hacia sí.

Gimió intentando tomar el control de la situación y con dificultad logro detener las ansiosas caricias del Uchiha sobre sus senos, había descubierto que era lo que más le gustaba tocar de todo su cuerpo, podía pasar eternos minutos dándole caricias y lametones, mordiéndolos y chupándolos hasta hacerla perder la razón.

-Vístete- Ordeno al sentir como ella lograba deshacerse completamente de sus manos sobre sus senos, pensó en que había muchos lugares donde podía tomarla con facilidad siempre y cuando llevara esos vestidos vaporosos de seda que tanto le gustaban.

-No… No sabes que quiere hablar Ino contigo?- Se atrevió a preguntar al moverse hasta el closet que no había sido usado sino hasta la noche anterior que una de las sirvientas había aparecido mágicamente ante la puerta de la habitación trayendo consigo todos sus preciosos vestidos, miro uno de un tono carmesí que jamás había tenido el valor de utilizar, era un tono de seda que despertaba los más bajos instintos en los hombres, o eso era lo que le había dicho su nodriza cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-Realmente no creo que sea algo referente a mi- Comento distraídamente al tiempo que guardaba dos gruesas dagas negras en los arneses y aseguraba una tercera en el cinturón de su pantalón, vio la gruesa capa de hielo derretirse alrededor de uno de los pilares de la cama, ella era el frio que el tanto añoraba del norte mezclado perfectamente con los vivaces tonos de la eterna primavera que había aprendido a apreciar por verla a ella entre sus coloridas flores.

-Sera sobre mi poder?- Divago atando la última cinta de una brillante tela negra que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, se sintió un poco extraña por haberse decidido por ese atuendo pero la sensación que había surgido dos días atrás parecía llevarla a realizar las cosas que más le agradaban al pelinegro y por eso había elegido ese bellísimo vestido estilo princesa.

-Puede ser- Su respuesta murió en su boca, sus ojos detallaron el delgado cuerpo de la ojiblanca cubierta por un vestido con el tono perfecto del símbolo que representaba a su familia, toda ella parecía el emblema de su familia convertido en persona.

-No… No te gusta?- Se atrevió a preguntar al ver como el pelinegro se había congelado al clavar su mirada en ella, su rostro se había contraído de una forma que ella nunca antes había visto y nerviosa llevo sus manos hasta las cintas negras para cambiarse inmediatamente.

-Déjalo- Se apresuro a decir al ver como ella buscaba liberarse de esa perfecta funda para su cuerpo, su pálida piel emulaba perfectamente la parte blanca de su emblema, su cabello y las cintas de su cintura eran la parte negra y el vestido era el fondo donde todo se unía, ella era su milagro personal definitivamente.

Hinata solo se limito a asentir volviendo a ajustar los nudos colocando perfectamente cada detalle del vestido, se recogió rápidamente su largo cabello en una coleta alta sin prestarle demasiada atención al recogido dándole un aire tan natural que casi hizo que el pelinegro perdiera el aliento nuevamente.

Ella empezó la marcha hasta la puerta de la habitación, sintiéndose nerviosa a la mirada que sabia la seguía detalladamente, se sorprendió de aceptar que estaba asustada de que el no la viera mas de esa intensa forma al ya haber tomado su cuerpo, de todas las formas que quiso por dos días seguidos cabe destacar, gimió abochornada por sus pensamientos vulgares y abrió la puerta con dificultad.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al despertarse totalmente del trance en el que se había sumido al pensar cuál era el lugar perfecto para la ojiblanca, sonrió de lado y cruzándose de brazos avanzo con largas zancadas hasta quedar pegado a la espalda de la mujer pero sin realmente tocarla.

"Esto será muy incomodo" Se confesó la pelinegra al sentir el calor bailar sobre su piel al sentir la pesada respiración del pelinegro rozar tan ligeramente su nuca pero sin llegar a tocarla, no sabía cómo podía ver a todos los demás miembros de la fortaleza ahora que todos debían saber que ella había desaparecido conveniente en la habitación del Uchiha, por dos días enteros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las frutas cortadas parecían hablarle desde su bandeja, el pan recién horneado mantenía su calor y su olor tan celosamente que sus sentidos casi estaban embotados por eso, las dos jarras de jugo fresas descansaba sin haber sido tocado muy cerca de su posición, suspiro cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer contra el espaldar de la silla que ocupaba, arrugo su nariz al escuchar como al otro lado de la mesa el choque del vaso con la madera y los cubiertos sobre la porcelana le indicaba que su acompañante no se sentía para nada nervioso.

-Para onegai- Pidió cortésmente al no poder soportar más el saber que él no estaba ni un poco nervioso por el juicio que se llevaría a cabo una vez que llegaran los señores de la montaña, se arrepintió de haberse guardado su descubrimiento para sí diciéndose que el primero que debía saberlo era el pelinegro, el cual había decidido consumar su relación con la ojiblanca justo en ese momento tan crítico.

-No voy a morir de hambre solo por estar esperando que el teme de Sasuke decida aparecer por el castillo- Hablo relajado pero había bajado los cubiertos para detener definitivamente su alimentación. –Segura que esto… No te molesta?- Pregunto como por vigésima vez viendo como la rubia bufaba exasperada y se ponía de pie en un fluido movimiento haciendo que su vestido de seda turquesa resaltara su bella cabellera dorada y sus ojos perfectamente azules.

-Sasuke no me interesa, no me duele que quiera a Hinata- Volvió a responder cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, estaba cansada de esperar a que aparecía. –Si lo ves objetivamente era algo obvio, parecen ser el tipo de personas que se atraerían mutuamente- Murmuro sabiendo que el rubio se había puesto de pie y la había alcanzado en un silencioso movimiento.

-Ella es una bruja… Quien sabe de que puede ser capaz- Rebatió arrugando su ceño y poniéndose frente a la rubia cortándole el paso, la vio hacer un ligero puchero y exasperada dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Yo podría pensar en él la ha matado no crees?- Se digno a soltar en voz alta uno de sus miedos, reto silenciosamente al rubio poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. –Porque yo si he visto a Sasuke por los pasillos del castillo pero a ella no… Como no…-

-El no le haría nada… Primero creo que se suicidaría- La corto negándose a la posibilidad de que él hubiese asesinado a la menuda mujer que voluntariamente se había sometido a ese encierro del pelinegro. –El suele ser así de… Impaciente- La última palabra la dijo no muy convencido haciendo reír a la rubia ante él.

-Gracias a Kami entonces no se llevo a cabo nuestro compromiso- Agradeció sinceramente y todavía entre risas la rubia, poso una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio intentando hacerle entender que no estaba ni un poco incomoda por todo lo que había pasado. –No podría soportar a alguien tan posesivo… Porque eso es lo que realmente es Sasuke Uchiha… Un hombre posesivo y controlador-

-Realmente lo es- Se digno a admitir el rubio al detallar por primera vez a la mujer ante él, ya antes había apreciado su belleza pero solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su personalidad era totalmente diferente a como ella se había presentado ante ellos los primeros meses de convivencia.

-Ino…- Una suave y melodiosa voz lleno toda la sala haciendo que ambos rubios se giraran, la ojiblanca apareció enfundada con un precioso vestido rojo haciendo que los otros dos abrieran ligeramente la boca al verla tan diferente. –Que… Sucede?- Se atrevió a preguntar al ver que los otros dos se quedaron congelados.

-Po Kami Hinata te ves preciosa!- Grito la rubia separándose definitivamente del rubio y corriendo hacia la pequeña mujer la abrazo por los hombros sintiéndose tranquila de verla a salvo. –Los colores claros no te favorecen de ninguna manera- Agrego separándose para volver a admirar a la ojiblanca de arriba abajo.

Naruto solo se limito a sonreír discretamente al ver como ambas mujeres se veían de una manera cómplice, como si pudieran sentirse totalmente centradas con la otra cerca, se sorprendió de no sentir una punzada de decepción al encontrarse nuevamente con la ojiblanca así como el nulo deseo de estar cerca de ella.

-Dobe…- La ronca y tenebrosa voz del pelinegro corto definitivamente la conversación de las mujeres las cuales se giraron hacia el rubio, Naruto solo suspiro resignado y avanzo dos grandes zancadas hasta la posición entre las sombras de su amigo de toda la vida.

-Sin resentimientos teme… Tu aislamiento me hizo ver las cosas más claramente- Dijo en su tono alegre de voz viendo como las facciones del Uchiha se relajaban haciendo que un peso desaparecía de su pecho, el también había estado preocupado por su deteriorada relación.

Bufo cerrando los ojos sintiendo que todo volvía a estar en el lugar correcto en su vida, todavía habían detalles que debían solucionar antes de la llegada de los señores de la montaña y reconoció que solo llegarían a un acuerdo si la decisión la tomaban ellos cuatro.

-Ino… Que querías hablar con Sasuke?- Interrogo la ojiblanca captando la atención de todos los demás, su rostro se calentó avergonzada por haber hablado tan alto y con un tono un poco desconfiado.

-Realmente es sobre ti…- Confeso sonriendo abiertamente al entender el entrelineas de esa pregunta. –Tu novio no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Susurro tan bajo que la ojiblanca casi pensó que lo había imaginado, se giro para encontrar el rostro burlesco de la rubia a unos pocos centímetros del suyo y retrocedió avergonzada.

-Porque no me habías dicho nada?!- Reclamo el rubio llevándose nuevamente toda la atención. –He estado dos días muerto de aburrimiento y tú te has guardado las cosas que has encontrado sobre el poder de Hinata- Recrimino avanzando hacia la rubia y señalándola acusadoramente.

-Aprendí de mi hermano que primero debemos hablar con los interesados- Dijo en tono solemne y con superioridad cruzándose de brazos y desviando su rostro para restarle importancia a los reclamos del rubio.

-Y en ese caso el interesado era solo Sasuke?- Soltó sin pensar el rubio haciendo que ambos pelinegros se congelaran en sus lugares, la rubia sonrió satisfecha mirando fugazmente la expresión avergonzada de la ojiblanca y el rostro serio y distante del pelinegro pero que estaba totalmente tenso en su lugar.

-Bueno… El fue el que recibió el ataque no?- Agrego inocentemente volviendo a girarse para encarar al rubio que retrocedió avergonzado por la cercanía de la mujer con él. –En fin… Ella desciende de una familia extinta del norte- Empezó a hablar mientras marchaba hasta la biblioteca de su castillo.

-Del norte?- Murmuro la ojiblanca sintiendo como en su interior las sensaciones parecían tan ansiosas como ella. –Pero yo… Nací en una fortaleza cerca del cielo… Creo… Creo que estábamos muy lejos del norte- Se atrevió a comentar intentando avanzar tan rápido como podía para alcanzar las largas zancadas de la rubia.

-Realmente la fortaleza del cielo está al sur- Corrigió la rubia abriendo las puertas y haciéndose a un lado para que todos pudieran entrar a la luminosa habitación, cerró la puerta con precisión y camino hacia una de las mesas donde un gran libro negro estaba abierto muy cerca del comienzo.

-Como diablos termino alguien del norte en el sur?- Pregunto el rubio apoyándose en la mesa y empezando a leer la sección que la rubia tenia señalada en el gran libro ante ella.

-Lo que dice aquí es que hubo una persona que nació de la mezcla de los primeros hombres con los espíritus de los bosques nevados…- Murmuro bajando su mirada pasando sus dedos por las letras que casi se sabía de memoria.

-Esa es una leyenda…- La corto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose totalmente en la puerta alejado de donde los otros tres se habían reunido. –Naruto debes recordarla- Dijo pidiendo un apoyo silencioso en su amigo que como él había crecido bajo los cuentos de los primeros habitantes del norte.

-Si… Era el de la diosa de las nevadas no?- Pregunto un poco confundido centrándose en el pelinegro. –Por ella es que el norte está todo el año en un estado casi congelado, las estaciones son tan leves que no se diferencian la una de la otra-

-Bueno… Según este libro no es ninguna leyenda- Se quejo la rubia apretando sus labios en una fina línea y centrando su mirada en la ojiblanca la cual había inclinado para leer un poco del libro.

-Según lo documentado nació una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos tan claros como la luna llena que, cuando llego a su madurez podía controlar perfectamente la nieve pero, ese poder estaba atado a un magnetismo que causaba en los hombres, sobre todo en los hombres nacidos en fechas cercanas al invierno, pues ella era su regente, su centro- Empezó a relatar sin apartar su mirada de la ojiblanca.

-Como… Como si mi ascendencia es del norte yo… Yo termine siendo hija… De mi padre y… de mi… Madre- Murmuro nerviosa por la respuesta que podría obtener de la rubia la cual tenía sus intensos ojos azules completamente centrados en ella.

-Un hombre secuestro a la nieta de la primera mujer de hielo- Revelo tornando su rostro en una mueca triste, haciendo que en todos los presentes vibrara la situación que había vivido Hinata con el hermano mayor de la rubia presente. –El se obsesiono con ella, con su belleza y se la llevo tan lejos como pudo…- Completo bajando su tono de voz.

-Al sur…- Respondieron ambos hombres entendiendo como había terminado esa sangre norteña en las montañas del sur, donde las estaciones eran tan marcadas que tenían la obligación de dar la información al resto de las fortalezas para avisar el cambio de las estaciones.

-Y así se mantuvo por siglos, hay textos que hablan de mujeres tan bellas nacidas en el sur que han causado guerras por su mano, por eso la fortaleza del cielo se construyo tan alta, para mantener alejados a todos los extranjeros de ellas…- Dijo sintiendo que no era totalmente la información que ellos querían saber. –Lo único que aparece en los textos del sur es la descripción de estas doncellas y que una de ellas fue la que dio nacimiento a la familia Hyuuga desapareciendo totalmente de los registros luego de que ellos como familia cerraron sus historias al resto del mundo- Concluyo poniendo su mano en medio de las amarillentas páginas del libro negro.

-Las mujeres…- Fue la voz de la ojiblanca la que hizo que la rubia bajara su mirada hacia ella. –Ellas… Eran… Eran como yo?- Soltó apretando sus manos sobre su estomago intentando controlar el nerviosismo de lo que eso podría significar.

-Si- Dijo lentamente, subió una de sus manos para posarlas en las frías manos de la ojiblanca. –Las descripciones son exactamente iguales a ti pero… Lo que no logro comprender es como han logrado reproducirse si… Con el contacto físico tu… Ósea ellas… Congelan todo- Divago nerviosamente no queriendo mirar al pelinegro al otro lado de la habitación, pero la mano de la ojiblanca se giro entre la suya y se devolvió el apretón dándose calma mutuamente.

-Bueno… Creo que eso solo lo pueden responder los Hyuuga no?- Agrego el rubio descuidadamente sin notar como ambas mujeres se tensaron en su posición, pero sus ojos se centraron en el pelinegro esperando alguna cosa de él.

-Ino quédate con Hinata- Ordeno la ronca voz del pelinegro que se separo de la puerta y la abrió empezando su marcha al exterior. –Dobe ven conmigo… Debemos hablar- Concluyo sin mirar atrás y perdiéndose definitivamente en los pasillos del castillo.

-En serio que hay que quitarle lo mandón!- Se quejo el rubio en voz alta y casi empezó a correr para alcanzar al pelinegro dejando a ambas mujeres solas en la habitación, los rostros de la rubia y la pelinegra estaban centrados en la puerta abierta escuchando el tenue golpeteo de los pasos del rubio perderse rápidamente en el ambiente.

-Ino…- Llamo la ojiblanca haciendo que la aludida bajara su mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de la Hyuuga. –Creo… Creo que se como… Hemos nacido a través de los siglos- Confeso sintiendo su rostro arder al ver como los ojos frente a ella se abrían ante la sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas al entender en qué sentido iba a ir esa conversación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su mente se lleno de posibilidades, con cada palabra que había escuchado de la rubia regente se dio cuenta de que realmente no era una maldición, tal vez era todo lo contrario, las opciones que ese descubrimiento le facilitaban lo hicieron ladear su boca en una sonrisa prepotente.

-Teme!- Grito la agitada voz del rubio a sus espaldas haciendo que se detuviera totalmente, su cuerpo había avanzado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había empezado a correr y ahora estaba parado justamente en el jardín más pequeño y aislado de toda la fortaleza de sal.

La brisa salada bailo a través de su cuerpo relajándolo, se permitió disfrutar la calidez del sol sobre su cuerpo sintiendo como la chaqueta se calentaba rápidamente pero la permanente humedad de los jardines lograba que no fuera un calor asfixiante sino algo cómodo, algo que te permitía disfrutar el instante que estabas viviendo.

Sus ojos negros se giraron ligeramente al sentir como los pesados pasos del rubio llegaban hasta su posición, viendo la agitación mover irregularmente el pecho de su compañero, se sorprendió de ver que la curiosidad pudiera hacer que perdiera toda resistencia a la actividad física.

-Que es lo que pasa ahora?- Se quejo abiertamente separando sus manos de sus rodillas irguiéndose toda su altura, sus ojos azules se centraron en la expresión seria del pelinegro haciéndolo sentir ansioso de golpe.

-Creo que deberías ser tu- Soltó simplemente viendo como las facciones del rubio se turbaban momentáneamente dejando ver el desconcierto que sus palabras le causaban, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y dio un paso hacia su amigo. –Deberías ser tu el que tome posesión de esta fortaleza- Aclaro sin separar su mirada del ahora rígido Naruto.

-Que?- Grito horrorizado retrocediendo un paso para determinar si aquello era una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto pero una broma al fin, trago grueso al sentir los segundos pasar a su alrededor y ver que el semblante de superioridad que siempre portaba el Uchiha no desaparecía. –Debes estar bromeando- Dijo rindiéndose a su permanente juego de quien se rendía primero en sus discusiones.

-No lo hago- Ataco fríamente dejando ver la mueca de burla entre sus labios, sabía que había ganado. –Lo termine de comprobar ayer por la noche, tu cuidas sinceramente de que el lugar siga teniendo la vida que hasta el momento había conocido y… Aunque no te guste puedes mantener conversaciones y convivir sin problemas con Ino… Deberías ser tu quien reine con ella- Explico pausadamente entendiendo que lo que acababa de decir era demasiada información para su amigo y que con esto probablemente le estaba dando una excusa para salir en el primer barco que fuera al norte huyendo de lo que él le estaba proponiendo.

-Porque… Porque no tu?- Murmuro dándole internamente la razón a las observaciones de su amigo, sintiéndose derrotado de que su preocupación no hubiese estado lo suficientemente disimulada para los siempre detallistas ojos del Uchiha. –Eres el verdadero conquistador y además… No necesitas tomar a Ino como esposa… La casarías con alguien de tu conveniencia y te…-

-Hinata debe volver al norte- Decreto con un tono que no admitía discusión haciendo que el rubio cerrara la boca ligeramente frustrado. –Yo quiero volver al norte con ella y tomar mi lugar en las fortalezas de hielo- Admitió sin mostrar el estremecimiento que le producía saber que si el rubio aceptaba aquello probablemente no volverían a verse jamás.

-Pero… Mi lugar está en el norte también… Mis hermanos… Todos somos…- Pero su argumento fue perdiendo fuerza al ver que no hacía que las expresiones del pelinegro cambiaran. –Porque me cedes esto Sasuke?- Pregunto aceptando indirectamente la proposición del Uchiha.

-Porque eres el segundo hijo de tu familia, no tienes derecho a reinar en el norte, no como yo y acéptalo… Te gusta estar aquí… Te acostumbraste a la luz del sol- Murmuro un poco más bajo sin apartar su mirada del rubio ante él, vio como su gran cuerpo se estremeció y bajo la vista centrándose en sus pies sobre la grama de un verde brillante.

-Acaso crees que ella accederá de buena gana a esto?- Soltó junto con un suspiro cansado de imaginarse la reacción de la rubia ante esta nueva proposición. –Ella sabe que invadimos este lugar, que no es nuestro derecho estar aquí… No como en el norte, podre ser el segundo hijo pero mi vida sería mucho más tranquila allá-

-Te aburrirías rápidamente, una vez que te consiguieran una esposa con la que no discutieras te limitarías a ver pasar los días desde algún lugar de tu fortaleza- Adivino viendo como el rubio encogió sus hombros dándole indirectamente la razón. –El trato le favorece, ella no tendrá que moverse de este lugar y tendrá una posición incluso más alta de la que había tenido hasta el momento… Repitiendo que se lleva bien contigo- Dijo empezando a desesperarse por las dudas expuestas de su amigo de toda la vida.

-Y tú? Acaso crees que Fugaku estará feliz de verte llegar con una bruja extranjera? Que permitirá que reines el norte con una bruja susurrándote al oído?- Sus palabras fueron duras pero sin ningún rastro de malicia haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño ante la lógica de lo que su amigo le planteaba.

-Ella es la representación de los Uchiha- Dio como simple respuesta al recordar la perfecta armonía de la mujer llevando el vestido carmesí, en el tono perfecto que utilizaba la regente de su familia hasta el día de su muerte. –Y su magia… No será evidente en un lugar que siempre está congelado como lo es el norte- Defendió su decisión de regresarse al norte en compañía de la menuda mujer.

-Que dirán los señores de la montaña?- Soltó como último recurso haciendo que nuevamente la tensión apareciera en el cuerpo del pelinegro. –Ellos la reconocerán y pedirán que vuelva a las tierras donde pertenece-

-Yo la tome para mí… Cuando esta fortaleza cayo a mis pies ella fue mi propiedad y ellos no podrán quitármela bajo ningún concepto- Las palabras salieron entre sus dientes apretados como un silbido amenazante, sabía que lo más difícil seria esa reunión que él había precipitado.

-La harás tu esposa Sasuke?- Murmuro el rubio totalmente derrotado, sabía que no habría nada lógico que hiciera que el pelinegro cambiara su opinión, al igual que el día que le pidió parte de sus fuerzas militares para el asedio a la fortaleza de sal, esa misma determinación brillaba en su blanco rostro seguro de que el conseguiría llevarse de forma honorable o no a la ojiblanca.

-Hinata es más que eso para mí- Confeso dejando que sus brazos cayeran a cada lado de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos recordando la sensación de tranquilidad que le había proporcionado el tenerla tan cerca de si, de saberla accesible a él y a lo que deseara, dominándolo todo con su frágil carácter y su fiera determinación. –Ella es el centro de mi existencia y lo será hasta que yo deje de respirar- Agrego sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba contra su pecho haciendo que su piel hormigueara al saberse vulnerable por primera y única vez en su vida.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron dejando ver la sorpresa que las palabras del Uchiha le causaron, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar con tanta determinación con respecto a algo que involucrara a otra persona, vio como arrugaba el ceño incomodo y solo pudo sonreír complacido de ver que en las más increíbles circunstancias había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

-Así será- Se limito a responder colocando su ancha mano en el hombro del pelinegro, lo sintió estremecerse haciendo que una sonrisa tranquila se posara en sus delgados labios. –Solo falta recibir a los señores de la montaña para que puedas marchar al norte- Agrego separándose totalmente del pelinegro y volviendo a caminar hacia el pasillo del castillo que daba al pequeño jardín.

El pelinegro se limito a asentir viendo como el rubio le devolvía el gesto y empezaba a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, la brisa marina golpeo suavemente su cuerpo llenándolo con una sensación de nostalgia repentina, se giro admirando cada pequeño arbusto cubierto de flores de colores y el muro gigante que rodeaba el castillo no dejando apreciar la orilla de las playas por donde había entrado durante la invasión.

"No sabría que nombre ponerle" Se dijo cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su mirada al pasillo que permitía admirar los siempre ostentosos muebles que adornaban cada sector del castillo, reconoció internamente que se había acostumbrado al lugar pero, debía admitirse que se había acostumbrado completamente a admirar desde lejos a la ojiblanca, conocerla de tal forma que casi podía adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos y reacciones.

-Sasuke?- La suave y melodiosa voz de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos llego desde uno de los costados del pasillo, se giro admirando como nuevamente parecía brillar con luz propia, envuelta como se encontraba con su perfecto vestido carmesí.

-Paso algo?- Interrogo al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola, la vio negar con nerviosismo y con dos pasos largos estuvo en segundos junto a la Hyuuga, la sintió temblar por su cercanía haciendo que su pecho se inflara lleno de satisfacción de saber que todavía conservaba ese lado totalmente incorruptible que la hacía tan tentadora para él.

-Yo… Debo decirte algo- Murmuro avergonzada haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a temblar, sintió la mirada confusa e intensa del pelinegro sobre ella haciendo que su sangre hormigueara por toda su piel. –Lo único… Que conozco conscientemente es esta fortaleza y… Tengo miedo de… De ser mucho más… peligrosa- Tartamudeo apretando sus manos sobre su estomago esperando que sus palabras hubieran sido lo suficientemente altas para no tener que repetirlas.

-No eres peligrosa- Dijo con tono cansón, una de sus manos tomo la delicada barbilla de la ojiblanca obligándola a subir su rostro y encontrando su mirada perlada totalmente aterrada, bufo decidiendo que esa transición sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. –El castillo de hielo es eso… Un castillo en medio de un bosque helado… Tu poder no se notara- Dijo acercándose un poco más al pequeño cuerpo de la ojiblanca, sus apretados senos se presionaron ligeramente contra su estomago haciendo que un sonido gutural escapara de su garganta.

-Pero… Si te vuelvo a lastimar… Yo… No sé si podre con eso, aquí el hielo se derrite igual que en la fortaleza donde nací… El sitio que… Me describes no permitirá que… Esto que hago desaparezca- Discutió intentando hacer a un lado la ola de calor que voló por todo su sistema nervioso al sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro muy cerca del suyo.

-Puedo manejarlo…- Murmuro bajando lentamente su rostro, la mano que la había atrapado por la barbilla se deslizo hasta su nuca mientras la otra rodeo su cintura aplastando ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. –Solo… Deja de pensar- Ordeno roncamente haciendo que su aliento golpeara los rosados y carnosos labios de la ojiblanca, sonrió con prepotencia al verla asentir justo cuando un suspiro escapaba tentadora por su boca entreabierta, abrió la suya y con una lentitud tortuosa probo una vez esa deliciosa boca.

-Sasuke- Gimió apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para envolver sus delgados brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, se apretó mas contra el sintiendo por primera vez que estaba en el lugar correcto, luego de tener la sensación por años de estar perdida, allí, justo en ese instante, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente del pelinegro contra el suyo lo supo, supo que el era la única respuesta a sus oraciones, era él quien iba a descongelar definitivamente las capas de hielo que cubrían su corazón porque él era eso, era un volcán en erupción, arrasando con todo lo que ella era y quemando todo lo pasado, porque ella podía ser cualquier cosa pero siempre seria Hinata para él, el Uchiha era después de todo el comienzo y el final de la libertad que tanto había deseado.

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Aquí tienen, el final final de la historia, espero sus review con sus opiniones al respecto, la verdad no había hecho mucho esfuerzo por conectarme por el hecho de que el capitulo anterior quedo como en el aire, creo que no estuvo muy bueno por lo que me sentí algo mal pero igual, todas mis historias siempre van a tener su final no importa cuánto me tarde en publicarlas. Nos leeremos pronto en alguna otra actualización. Cuídense! Matta ne!


End file.
